


Mockingjays weren't meant to be

by OrissC



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, It was never going to be ok, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, john has issues but not the same as in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrissC/pseuds/OrissC
Summary: Its the Hunger Games all over again ladies and gentlemen.And I can't tell you How excited I am for them!What perilous adventure will our tributes have to face for this one?I don't know about you but I'm just a tingle!Who lives, who dies, and how much are they gonna suffer before their out of their misery.Let's watch and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean wasn't in the mood for any of the things that were about to happen within the next forty-five minutes.

If he hadn't lived in a world that hadn't sucked, maybe today could've been another day on the farm, but Dean didn't live in a normal world, he lived in godforsaken Panem. 

Today was a day like they only have once a year, today was reaping day.

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, the grass had a slight breeze about it. They swayed softly, rich and green like they like them to in District 10. The breeze carried the all too familiar smell of pine and manure, a scent he's been accustomed to since he was a child.

As a denizen of District 10, Dean came from a family of farmers. The Winchesters manned a farm on the outer limits of the District, where the cattle and horses could graze nicely. Dean slept just a little longer than he'd usually dare, but once again, it was reaping day.

There were no chores to be had that day, not until he came back from the reaping. Dean knew it would be fine to let the cows and horses graze for a while. They  never bothered with each other anyway.  Dean mustered up the little care he actually had for farming, pulled on his boots, not bothering with pants, and went to the barn. the crisp morning air wet and cool. Had it been any other day, his dad would have them out by now. He stretched himself out, a few clicks and a yawn came from it. He mulled over to the stables and unlatched all the horses, then over to the holding pin and released the cows. The rustling they made as they exited the hold pin was familiar and monotonous. Dean hated farming. He wished he could live in a more exciting district. Maybe 2 or 4, probably be fun to get to swim whenever you wanted. Dean hadn't even seen an ocean before.

"Dean, dad, said hurry up! the tram should be here any minute now!" Sam called. His voice pestering and annoying as a little brother's should be.

"I coming, keep it in your pants!"

"Gross!"

Dean laughed. He was funny, at least there was that. He got back to his room, small as it was, and changed into the nicest things he had. They weren't actually much, but he doubted the people from the Capital thought the stuff the people from District 1 wore were even that good, and those guys were loaded.

Dean entered the dining room, which was also the living room, as well as their fathers bed chamber. The best they had to eat were some old oats, something they'd had left over after feeding the freakin' horses.  Dean relised day by day, that he was getting sicker and sicker of this fucking life. 

"Sam make sure you eat as much as you can." John told his second son. "Goes for you too Dean."

"Yeah, dad, sure." Sam replied.

"Yessir." Dean told him, still smelling the moonshine on his father's breathe. How the man survived the days were a wonder. John was Dean's only proof that no matter how sick you were getting of this life, you don't let it get to you. John had made it a habit of his to get as drunk as he could, now that Sam was of age to care for the animals. When it was just him and Dean, at least he'd tried to stay sober for more than twenty four hours straight, now they'd be lucky it it was four hours at least. 

"You boys ready for today?"

"Yeah." Dean answered, lying. Today was reaping day, you can't be ready for reaping day, only bare through them. 

The tram came as predicted, a few children already on it, preparing to deliver all of them to their fate. Dean couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole thing. Which was the point. They wanted each and every one of them to be afraid, that was the point of the Hunger Games, so he was safe. Sammy was safe. Everything was going to be okay. Dean just kept telling himself that. 

The tram moved them from farm to farm, the livestock all out in the fields getting ready for their day ahead.

"So who do you think it'll be?" Sam asked him, nonchalantly. 

Dean sighed, closing his eyes, letting the sunlight dance across his face, he felt tired for some reason. "I have no idea. All I know is, I hope we don’t get involved."

There weren't enough children in their district that the reaping wasn't an actually concern. Especially with tessarae. Dean was only seventeen, and his name had to been in there at least that many time, if not more. Sam had his in about five. Which was far too many for him. He should only have his in there two fucking times, but the little wise ass had snuck behind Dean’s back. Seeing as they were still trying to live off of leftover horse food, shows it was either completely pointless, or absolutely necessary. Dean had decided it was pointless, and Sammy should’ve let it be. 

The cool morning was slowly becoming less cool and more humid, as the minutes ticked on. The heat during that time of the year was unbearable sometimes. The flies and such found it all the more enjoyable.

After having their identity checked, and confirmed, Dean and Sam, and dozens of other kids charoled into the pin in front of the justice building. Every year he remembered what it must feel like for the animals. He laughs to himself for a second, then shakes it off, reminding himself where he was. 

Dean didn’t see his dad anywhere in the crowds that surrounded them. Dean wasn’t surprised though, he’d probably decided to just go about his business, and be drunk some more.

Their district’s escort, a frail, fare woman, named Jessidora Glass came on stage. Her entire form coated in a pure white color. She seemed bored to be there, but then again, this was probably a hassle for her, no different than them. Behind her was District 10’s only living victors, Missouri Moseley and Robert Singer. They weren't the only people to win from their district. The other two simple died afterwards.

“Good morning children.” Glass said, her voice was soft. “Welcome to the ninety-ninth reaping of the Hunger Games.”

Some of the Peacekeepers clapped. Most nobody else did. Missouri just shook her head. The mandatory film began to play, showing Panem’s perilous history and their victory over, and the destruction of, District 13. The founding of the Hunger Games. All the nice little parts about death and destruction, always brings a heartwarming feeling to Dean’s insides.  

“Always a delight you know, truly.” Glass said, voice still soft and even. “With that out of the way let us begin this year's reaping.”

The bowls filled to the brim with names for every child in the pins, boy and girl, were brought on stage.

“First the ladies: Tessa Blackwell!”

Dean looked over to the girl’s pin. He knew Tessa, she was a charmer, they’d made out once. The sobs she released from her body were god awful. He could barely see her, but he could see all the pain in her face. When she didn’t move the peacekeepers dragged her on stage. She didn’t struggle, but she didn’t help either.

“And now for our gentlemen.”

Dean was prepared to zone out. This was also pointless. He felt sorry for whatever poor soul that got-

“Dean Winchester!”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

Dean couldn't remember how to breath for a second, and then another second, and then for numerous seconds after. Dean couldn't breath but he wasn't sure if it was because he was just so stupid he'd honestly forgotten how, or his body thought it would be better now to die here, like this, than in the arena. 

Unlike Tessa he hadn't screamed, or sobbed, but he did just stand there. How his legs were still functioning was beyond him, but they hadn't given out and he was still tribute. The peacekeepers came for him like they'd come for Tessa, unlike her, he resisted.

"No, No!" He struggled with them trying his hardest to get from them, to escape. He didn't know and he didn't care, he just had to get out of their.

"I volunteer!" Sam's voice rang out as clearly as a bell in the silence that had once been filled with Dean's struggling and grunting. "I-I volunteer as tribute."

"Wha-Wait, No the hell he doesn't, no the hell-the Fucking hell he isn't!" Dean wrangled himself from their grasps, and ran over to Sam. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Sammy?" 

"I'm trying to save you Dean." He answered tears falling from his face.

"No, you know I can't accept that. You know- you know I'm not gonna let you do that."

"Dean if I go-I-I can hide and I can trick some of them like how they do in the other games... I can-"

"No! You are not going in there with those-those animals!" The peacekeepers came towards them ready to take one of them away. "Now wait a fucking minute! Please. We-we--we've got to get this straight because he is not going to go to the games, I will go."

"But Dean-"

"No Sammy, listen," Dean started he looked his brother in his eyes and he could feel the tears falling from his own face now, it was like a brand, hot and iron. "You... You're  just a little kid Sam, you- you haven't even had your first growth spurt you haven't... you haven't even kissed your first girl. And I know you haven't because you'd have been all goofy about it. Total give away." He laughed, Sam just kept sobbing a little. He didn't want this to happen, he hadn't wanted any of this, And Dean hadn't either. Here they were though, in the middle of deciding with one of them was gonna go home and the other to his deaths. 

"Look Sam, you... your the good one, the smart brother. you can have so many more options than I would've. With grades like yours you can get into a program or a field and become something better than a fucking farmer. But it's gotta be me Sam and you know it. You nothing but skin and bone," Something Dean wished, with all his heart, hadn't been true, but it was. "Me, at least I've got some muscle. It's my job to watch over you Sam, not the other way around. Okay?"

"No Dean. None of this is okay."

"Trust me I know... But this is how it’s gonna be."

Dean stood up. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and tried to harden his face.

"Is it decided?" Glass asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered loud enough to be heard, "It's gonna be me." Dean spoke admintley. This was no longer up for discussion.

“Very well. Come on stage, Dean Winchester.”

He did just that. There were no peacekeepers at his side, no escort to make sure he didn’t run. What would be the point. Dean joined the other people across the platform.

“Who truly momentous.” Glass said, her tone betraying her. She still sounded bored. “I have seen so few people volunteer for the games, but never have I seen someone overrule their own volunteer.” She walked over to the microphone, “I give you our tributes!”

 

Dean had been skirted over to the waiting rooms with Tessa, and waited for his visitations. He wasn’t expecting many. Of the people in this backwater hellhole district, all the people who would visit him, were drunk, dead, Sam, or about to meet with him very shortly anyway.

As expected Sam came in, he looked angry. His cheeks tears soaked, his eyes still red. They hadn’t had much time and they hadn’t had much to say. 

‘Take care of yourself, first and foremost, fuck Dad and his alcohol abuse.’

‘Please don’t die, Dean. Please, just don’t die.’ 

Small things like that, They just hugged each other, until they took Sam away. 

Fuck. Fuck! Why was this also messed up! How had this happened?

Why had Dean been so stupid, he knew exactly how it had happened. A hundred years ago, a bunch of fuckwits had started a rebellion and lost. Then as punishment for the already shitty lives they lived they had to offer up their children as fucking sacrifices. To get a little more food, they could pad the ballot with there name a few more times and up there chances for fuckin’ death. And Dean had done it, more times than he had ever hoped he’d have to, but he’d done it. He spent five years not being picked and thought he’d be comfortable, thought he could skirt around another year longer. How had he not thought that sooner or later something this fucked up could happen.

 

The whole thing reeked of something worse than the horses ever shat. Dean felt his chest, hoping his heart was actually still beating. He felt the clasp of his necklace, scratch up against his wrist.

“Thank you.” He whispered to no one. He’d almost thought he left this at home. The amulet had been a gift, on some stupid holiday or birthday, Dean couldn’t remember. All that mattered was that it had been from Sam. The poor kid had skimped and scrounged trying to get enough to afford it. Dean only ever took if off when he was in the field or in the shower. He’d hate to lose it out there with the animals, one of the damn things may eat it, and there was no telling how long it’d hold up against water. He tucked it back under his shirt. 

The peacekeepers came back in once they were sure all visits had been had. Tessa must of had only about three.

The whisked them off to the train, Dean had never been this close to one before.

The train was a lot nicer than Dean was ever accustomed to. Sam would’ve loved it here.

Dean was taken out of his train of though when there mentors arrived. Bobby rushed over to him, and hugged him in a way he hadn’t in a long time. 

“Damn it Dean, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Bobby,” It wasn’t. “It is what it is.”

“Damn it boy, this ain’t one of the cattle drives, this is the games!”

“And what do you want me to do about it Bobby?” Dean yelled. “It was my name and they called it, and I wasn’t letting Sam take my place in this bullshit.”

“That don’t mean you gotta act like this isn’t serious.”

“Robert Singer you let that boy be.” Missouri scolded. “Now is not the time for any of that. Hello Dean, Tessa.” she shook both of there hands. 

“Ms. Moseley.” the both said. 

“Please call me Missouri, I can see you’ve met Bobby.” she said eyeing the man.

“Yeah we met.” Dean said, a small smile on his face. Bobby had been everything his dad was supposed to have been and more. When Dean’s mother had died, Bobby had been there. When Dean need to learn to properly tie a calf, Bobby had supervised and corrected, When Dean need to birth a foal from a stubborn mare, Bobby had talked him through it. When he’d wanted to get into Cassie Robinson's pants, Bobby had given him ‘the talk’. Bobby was more suited to be a father than John had been in a long time. 

“First things first,” Missouri started “We need to see who the two of you are up against.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean head reeled from what he’d seen as they’d watched the other reapings. He saw these people and he’d remembered that these were people he had never met, and soon they’d all be trying to kill him.  
District 1 had a well to do looking group. Some boy who looked like a dick, and some girl who liked like a murderer. The fact that District 1 had such stupid names for their people was a luxury Dean could live without. He’d forgotten the boys names Tessa had said it was Roman in origin, but Dean had just decided to go with Dick. The girl, Ruby, had silky looking blonde hair, and eyes like a viper looking at rats. They’d both seemed so unfazed by their reaping.  
The District 2 tributes were more… different. Dean didn’t know why but they had been. Casteel and Animel, or something, maybe it was 2 that had the weird names. It was normal for career districts to volunteer, so when the boy had volunteered it wasn’t surprising. But the way he’d looked when the girl had been called was… well it was sad. It kind of reminded him of the look he had when he found out Sam was willing to die for him. Dean had seen 2’s tributes go onto their platforms and look like they’d just won the games, but the two of them... they looked like normal kids, not Careers.  
The tributes from 3 looked like they wouldn’t last long. A lanky looking dude named Ash, and some small girl named Charlotte. They’d both looked terrified, and it had made Dean want to throw up. 4’s kids didn’t look like much, but they were from 4 so that meant they were Career material, at least. Dean could remember wanting to be from four just hours ago. He could remember hearing about a girl from 4 who'd won on the sheer fact she could swim. The poor thing had had a mental breakdown no less, her winning had been an entire fluke, but she’d still won. In the end, that’s all that matters. 5’s girl had been quite memorable. She was around... 15, but she looked like someone who could kill. She looked like she’d enjoy it. And it wasn’t anything obvious either. She just seemed to calm.  
6’s tributes had very little to offer in recognition, but Bobby had told him to take every tribute as seriously as sin, more than enough of them have been tricky.  
There had been a boy from seven who scared the shit out of Dean. Something about that creepy as smile, like this was the biggest moment of his life. Dean had decided right then and there to avoid the asshole freak for as long as possible.  
‘Watch for them 7 churns out some good fighters all there own.’ Missouri warned.  
‘Fucking lumberjacks’ Dean thought.  
8 and 9 were forgettable. They just looked normal, like they didn’t want to be up there. Didn’t want to be called.  
And then it came to them, It showed Tessa crying out, Dean looked over to her and saw she seemed embarrassed by it now. Then it showed Dean not moving after being called, and then Sam volunteering and then.  
‘Can we skip this please.’  
‘Of course.’ Missouri said, understandingly  
After them was 11 and there wasn’t much to go off of them by, just a blonde girl and and some big black kid. They seemed normal too. Like this was the worst moment of their lives.  
District 12’s tributes followed a similar pattern. An older girl probably eighteen, which is the worst year to be called, if your not a career, She seemed so thunderstruck. The boy with her was small, he looked about Sam’s age. Maybe younger, this might be his very first year to be reaped. 12 had to be the most disheartening. A girl who had dodged the games since she was eligible and a boy who’d only been eligible once.

“So what next?” Tessa asked their mentors.  
“Well now we categorize your competition.” Bobby answered  
“Hiders and Fighters.” Missouri added.  
“Then figure out what the two of you are.”  
“The tributes from 1, are both Fighters,” Tessa said. “Not sure about 2, they didn’t seem to be happy about it at all.”  
“3’s got two hiders.” Dean said.  
“I’d put Four into a mixed group, boy looked like a hider, but the girl seemed like a fighter.”  
“Five had that little creepy girl.” Tessa mentioned  
“You thought so too?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah, looked like she couldn’t wait to plot out a bunch of people's deaths.”  
“The boy seemed like a hider, but the two of them might ally so watch for them.” Missouri told them.  
“The 6’s didn’t seem all that to be bothered with. Probably hiders.”  
“The boy from 7 is a fighter.” Dean said plainly, “We stay away from him.”  
“Agreed.” Tessa answered.  
“8and 9 is all hiders, I can tell.” Bobby said.  
“But always be wary. Once a girl tricked every person in the Games, the Capital, and probably her own district, by acting like some soft flower. Came out she was a brutal sociopath.” Missouri warned. Dean and Tessa agreed.  
“11 hasn’t got much to offer, the girl looked feisty,” Missouri said “But she’s no killer, she’ll try her best to hide, but will become combative if necessary.”  
“The boy you’ll probably die in the cornucopia fight. Poor sonovabicth.” Bobby said “And the girl from twelve she seemed like a caregiver, they usually don't last, keep their humanity too long.”  
“The boys too young to be a fighter, he seems like a thinker, he might last. But he’s a hider.” Tessa told them.

“ Now that’s all of them, but now the two of you...” Missouri said.  
Dean realized very early he was lucky to have had both of them here. Missouri and Bobby were perfect examples of a ‘Hider’ and a ‘Fighter’. Missouri had won her games, generally staying out of people's way. She’d had an uncanny intuition of knowing when someone was coming for her, and managed to get by almost unscathed. The Hunger Games weren’t just about surviving the tributes it was about surviving your surroundings. Missouri had told them she’d been lucky to have been in the games when they’d had a savanna landscape. The access to trees and a flat area, with a clean water source had saved her. Bobby on the other hand had won because he’d had a peacekeeper for a father. Bobby knew all about traps and weapons. He’d said his father hadn’t given him much of anything good, but those skills had literally saved his life. Bobby had won the games buy tracking down the Careers from his year and trapping each of them somehow, it didn’t get pretty after that.  
“Dean you are a Fighter.”  
“You’d better believe it.”  
“Don’t get cocky boy. You play this thing smart.”  
“He’s right Dean. Among the games, very few people are Fighters, most people try there best to be Hiders. Wait it out until all the big fish eat all the little fish, and the eat each other.” Missouri lectured.  
“And by big fish you mean the Careers.” Tessa said.  
“Absolutely. Those bastards have been trained since birth to be killers. More often than not they’ve already abandoned their humanity. Unless you can do that right here and now, until these games reach their final hours, you hide boy.”  
“The same goes for you Tessa, until this reaches at least the final six, try your best to not be noticed. Don’t kill unless you have to. Because killing leaves a trail, one way or another.”  
“But make sure no matter what, you have something you're comfortable using as a weapon. Because no matter how careful you are, someone will find you.” Bobby told them sternly  
“And always, and I mean always, beware of the final six.” Missouri says. “Doesn’t matter who they are, where they come from, what the look like, once you hit the final six, it does something to you.”  
“She's right, almost nobody can get that close to freedom, and remain humane. Sooner or later they’ll stab their own district mate if necessary.” Dean and Tessa looked over at each other. “But that seldom happens. Unless, yer a career.”  
“But they go into the games expecting to have to kill one another.”  
“So how did your partners die?” Tessa asked. Dean knew it was morbid, but hell even he was curious. So few people survived the games, and he didn’t mean just being in them. Dean had heard story after story of even Careers not being able to take the pressure that came with what they’d done.  
Missouri and Bobby looked at each other much in the same way Tessa and Dean just had.  
Bobby was the first to speak up.  
“I went in in the 67th Hunger games and my fellow tribute had been a girl named Irene Doddy, she’d been a milkmaid at her pa’s farm. Never seen somebody lose it so quick after being called. She didn't last more than… more than three days before a Career slit’er throat.”  
Tessa covered her mouth, she looked sick. Dean just felt it.  
“I went in in the 64th, when i was thirteen, I remember seein’ Bobby, he was a year older than me, but I saw him.” She smile over to him, “ When I was called it nearly ruined my life, I thought for sure I was dead. The boy who came in with me, his name was Zachariah Alders. Big boy, like his meat like he liked his women, thick.” She laughed, Dean chuckled a little with her. She wasn’t happy at all though, she was just trying to ease herself into the memory. “All throughout our training he was cocky, but he worked smart. Nudged up to the Careers, made nice, made himself seem valuable. He wanted to try and keep himself a live as long as he could, like any normal person would. But by the third week, oh lord that was a long game. How the Gamekeepers didn’t send in a drought two weeks earlier is amazing,” She laughed some more, she was close to tears. “But eventually they did, and everything that wasn’t near the cornucopia, died. Everything that had sense ran that way, including the mutts. The only reason I... I survived is because I had rationed out my water and my- and some of my food. I never was sure what those things were supposed to be. Some kind of hound or some kind of cat, but all I know- All I know is that they had trouble identifying what parts belongs to who, once all the-all the corpses were collected.” she was crying now. Crying like Dean hadn’t seen someone cry in years. Bobby comforted her.  
“I… I am so sorry.” Tessa said, tears threatening her eyes as well.  
“No, no it’s not your fault. This is a thing that happened, and that’s why we’re here,” Missouri said, controlling her sobs “To make sure you don’t end up like them.”  
“Indeed, your knowledge and insight will be invaluable to these young ones.” Glass slipped in and spoke so nonchalantly to them. Dean felt like throwing up and she seemed so unfazed, like life didn’t mean much to her. She wasn’t like other Capitol people. She didn’t enjoy this. It was just her job.  
“We will arrive at District 2 soon, and from there we will have another hour before we are to reach the Capital. Please eat.” She motioned to the room over. When Dean saw the collection of foods, he almost died. There were things on this table he’d never even dreamed of. He wasn’t sure what half of it even was, but he ate. He scarfed his face down as best he could. This was all so delicious. He looked up and saw that Glass, who sat adjacent to him, was eating in a much more leisurely but refined manner.  
“Oh… um, sorry.” Dean said wiping his mouth.  
“Don’t be,” Glass told him. “You come from one of the poorest Districts Panem has to offer. Eat as you wish.” Glass may have been a Capital dog, but Dean didn’t hate dogs.  
“She right but you’d be smart not to force all that food down so quick. You need to let it settle.” said Missouri.  
“But make sure you eat plenty, the both of ya’.” Bobby told them.  
“Trying to fatten us up, Bobby?” Dean laughed.  
“Bet your ass.” Not what Dean expected to hear. “Dean have you ever watched a game before.”  
“Of course, who hasn’t.”  
“Then you’ve seen what those people look like as soon as the leave.”  
“The game isn’t just about surviving the other kids, it’s about surviving the environment.”  
“There was once an entire game where half the people died from starvation alone.” Tessa remembered. “the rest mostly succumbed to hypothermia.”  
“Exactly.” Bobby said “You need to gain as much fat as you can, while you're in the Capital, before you go to the games. Give your body something to eat off while you’re in there, that isn’t muscle.”  
Dean and Tessa nodded their heads. This was gonna be fun, Dean thought with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Their arrival at the Capital had been short lived at best. District 2 had been something to see, the houses were far nicer than they seemed even on the television, in the short glimpses he could see during reapings. The Capital though, that was something else. The Capital, was… excessive. That was to say the least of it. It seemed so unnecessary how much of it there was. How big and luxurious it was, for no reason, other than because it could be. The sight of gleaming towers and the city was replaced by the inner walls of a giant building. It seemed like there was nothing to it all but darkness. The train stopped slowly, barely even rocking them forward. The door open and Glass instructed the two tributes to walk on and wait. She and their mentors got on a tram, much nicer than the ones back home, and it whisked them away.  
Dean and Tessa waited in the darkness for only a moment, before a pathway of lights flicker to existence and at the end were two trios of oddly colored people. Dean looked to Tessa, who simply shrugged. It was an invitation perhaps.  
“The boy to the right, the girl to the left.” A voice from the ceiling told, them. Dean was no fool, he knew it was best not to listen to voices from the sky, but, once again, he was no fool. When you’re in the Capital, you do as they say. 

Dean had wished he’d have resisted. God did he wish they’d just killed him because this was torture.  
“Can you stand still!” Jericho, a funny little man with soft blue hair styled into horns told him.  
“Can you mind your fucking hands!” Dean replied. He had never in his life felt this exposed. Not even sense birth. He was glad he wasn’t a virgin, or he’d be losing it right now to three oddly colored people.  
For what felt like hours Dean had been in a ‘Remaking Center’ having the most brutal makeover he could imagine. They’d scrubbed him raw with some kind of a mineral soap, that felt like sandpaper. They’d put weird strips on his teeth, that had burned, they’d ‘threated’ his eyebrows, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean, and trimmed parts of his body hair, he didn’t even know should be trimmed. He felt naked in every sense of the word. Girls he’d been with hadn’t even been this thorough with his body, and half of them had-  
“Well I think that’s the best we’re gonna be able to do.” Zera said. He didn’t like her, she’d been eyeing him for far too long, in a way that hadn’t seemed cosmetic. “Shame.”  
“That took a lot less time than I expected.” Octovia had said, in his weird deeply Capital accent. “So who’s going to call him?”  
“Call who?” Dean asked, aware now that it might be a dumb question.  
“Pizzaro dear. Your stylist.” Zera said. She had a weird lisp that elongated her ‘r’s and ‘s’s even more than the other two. She reminded him of a cat.  
“I’ll do it.” Jericho told them.  
Dean waited for about another twenty minutes, still in the nude. A fact he needed to remedy soon. When Pizarro came in, he looked far more average than Dean could have thought possible. His hair was long, blond, but not unnaturally so. Though Dean doubted it wasn’t. His skin a soft dustier brown, and bright eyes. Dean didn’t want to admit it but this dude was hot. Even… especially for Capital standards.  
“Well look. at. this.” He said some kind of pipe, held lazily in his hands. He circled around Dean, not like Zera had, like he was prey, but a piece of clay or something, waiting to be molded. “I might not have my work cut out for me as I was afraid I might.”  
“It’s just like I said, Isn’t it.” Jericho said from behind him. The team had corralled over into the corner of the tiny white room.  
“And more Jer, and more.”  
“And what exactly is ‘it’?” Dean asked, a little affronted.  
“You’re not ugly.”  
“Thank you?” Dean wasn’t sure if that was actually a compliment.  
“No I mean it. You are not ugly… at all. Your actually kind of-”  
“Gorgeous.”  
“Handsome.”  
“Pretty.”  
“Yes, yes, and yes.” Pizarro answered. “Dean Winchester are you aware that you are actually a very attractive young man?”  
“Um…” Dean wasn’t sure how to answer that. He never really thought about what he’d looked like. He’d always just assumed he wasn’t too bad on the eyes. He got a few looks from a few girls, he’d been more than happy to look at in return. But he’d never thought he was… gorgeous, and certainly never pretty.  
“This will actually be very easy.”

For another half hour Dean had tried his hardest not to pop the most awkward boner as Pizarro got close and personal to take his measurements and-  
“Now what is this?” He asked regarding the amulet.  
“Oh, it’s a gift.”  
“From a girl.”  
“From my brother.” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Not better, but still good. And it’s got horns. Perfect.”  
“How is that perfect.”  
“It’ll go perfectly with what you’re to be wearing tonight.”

Dean had never felt more stuffy, in clothes that fit so perfectly. Stylists were always instructed to make an outfit that fit in with the theme of whatever district the tribute was from. Coming from the Farming District, Dean had expect something with cowhide, or hooves and something else awful. This was none of those thing, it was the theme, but it was meant to symbolize Dean just as much as District 10.  
“When we were going through this year's tributes, I had a tough time deciding between you and the girls from District 11 and 12.”  
“Why choose me then?”  
“You reminded me of someone I once knew. Your eyes were kind, despite the fear. And you looked like you had… potential.” He looked at Dean the way Zera had. Dean didn’t object to it. “How do you feel? Outfit wise of course.”  
“Like this is something nicer than I ever thought I’d wear.”  
“And I am sorry and glad to hear that. Come along. It’s time for you to present yourself to the world.”

 

Dean’s jaw almost dropped the minute he saw Tessa. She looked gorgeous. Dean was kind of upset they hadn’t gotten more acquainted. Then he reminded himself, that whether they killed each other or not, which was not happening, there was a very real chance they would both die.  
They walked onto there stepping disk. The plate trapped them in one of those weird fields, as they rose higher into the tribute airship. In games gone by, tributes would ride in on chariots to be presented to their adoring public, but now was different. Now each district's tributes were lowered into the city circle on the disks. Another display of Capital wealth and resources. As the entered into the City Circle airspace the first of the tributes was lowered. Dean and Tessa got to look at them on a screen that projected the events into the aircraft. 

“Welcome one and all to the opening ceremony of the 99th Hunger Games!” A woman announced. She was thin and pale, her scarlet red hair flowing in ringlets, all across her shoulders. Her dress so long, it draped around her like a puddle of golden roses.  
‘Rowena, the Witch of the Airwaves.’ Tessa whispered. ‘That’s what they call her.’  
“Is Fabulous! Isn’t it! Init! Yes! Now to introduce the first of contestants. From District 1, the fabulous and amazing Caligula and Ruby!” The crowd roared as the 1’s were descended from the aircraft. 1 generally has the best wardrobes, coming from the district of Gemstones and shit. The were both dressed in white and gold and red. Over the shoulder of his tuxedo, Dick had a long sash, it looked like a waterfall of fake blood. Ruby was dressed in a short skirt, that showed all of her legs, a cape draped over her shoulder, the underside gleaming in gold, her skin stained some how to appear, as if she were really made from rubies. The crowd loved them.  
“Next is the daring duo of District 2! Castiel and Anael.”  
That odd pair from two was lowered next. Dean had to say they looked amazing. District 2 was masonry and metallurgy, and their stylist had made sure that that was exploited. Their outfits were both a deep shade of navy blue. Their eyes had been covered in black paint, that reminded dean of peacekeeper visors. Which is natural since 2, provides more peacekeepers than any other district. But what showed that the were from two was really the intricate metal barrings all across their outfits. On their cuffs, their collars, their ears, and the boys shirt had to have metal, sown into.  
“Fabulous, only fabulous. Now The District 3’s, where can they be! Oh there they are!”  
Charlotte and Ash were dressed in identical outfit. Two suits decorated in linear wires and lines, meant to copy computer parts. “More fabulousness, ah, I don’t know about all of you but this is going too fantastic. I don’t think I can take more. But alas, the furious tributes of District 4 are here! Kali and Baldur!”  
The two kids from 4 where lowered and there outfits were well made. Kali’s sea green dress went beautifully with her skintone, and Baldur, suit was a sand color that glimmered as light hit him.  
“The surf and the turf! It’s too much.” Rowena screamed. “But who do we have next with us? The fearsome kids of District 5, Fergus and Lilith!”  
The theme of 5 was power. Their stylist had used lightning bolts as their theme, but hadn’t been uncouth about it. Instead of phony caricature lightning, it was styled like really lighting archiving its way over their stylish suit and dress.  
“Is Fabulous!” Rowena said as she shook her head. “Now the celebrities of District 6, Garth and Bess!”  
‘What is 6, supposed to do?’ Tess asked.  
Dean thought back to boring school lessons, and remembered: ‘Transportation.’ The style was visible by the presents of wheels on there suits and dress.  
‘Not bad.’ Tess admitted.

“Now the sensational 7’s Alastair and Meg!” Rowena screamed.  
They descended and they too had been given identical suits to wear. Since Seven was lumber it wasn't clear how they planned to pull off those outfits, but they did. They were forest green jackets with the patterns of black forest all over it.  
‘That dude creeps me the fuck out.’  
‘Agreed.’  
“Tis fate thas brought us District 8! Alfie and Abbadon!”  
They descended and brought out the two kids Tessa and Dean had overlooked. They didn’t seem as forgettable now. The district was textiles. So it was easy to get that their wardrobe was up for grabs. Their outfits seemed to be a mixture of materials in the same shade of color. Soft golds for Alfie and blood reds for Abbadon.  
‘We should watch out for her.’ Tessa said  
‘Wha… what happened to them being hiders all around?’ Dean asked  
‘That was before I saw this. She not just loving the attention, she’s loving the opportunity.’ The smile on Abbadon's face was devilish.  
‘Understood.’  
“The tributes from District 9, Katherine and Benjamin.”  
There outfits were styled like grain woven together. They didn’t look half bad.  
‘Wait a minute.’ It struck Dean, that they were from 9. Which meant that 10 was next. They were10. “Shit!”  
“And now for the tantalize two from District 10! Dean and Tessa!”  
The floor opened from beneath them, revealing a stadium of people more than Dean had seen in one place at once ever in there life. Dean hadn’t realized how high they been. He was gonna die. Right here. Not in the arena. Here.  
“Dean you look green.” Tessa told him.  
“Heights.” Dean mumbled  
“Gotcha.”  
“Oh my how… how… how FABULOUS!” Rowena yelled.  
Dean couldn’t help but think so himself, even in his terror. Dean’s tuxedo had a long drape at his back the fabric was smooth and breathable. His vest was a shimmering shade of green, that was meant to match his eyes. With a bolo tie cut from jade or emeralds, the straps woven together in a delicate knot. It would’ve fetched him a pretty penny back home. Not that it mattered. What really tied it all back home thought was the arm piece that had been place on the coat. A silver recreation of a bull skull. It looked like it weighed a ton, but it was surprisingly light. Tessa wore her skull on her arm, opposite his. Probably to make sure they didn’t stab each other. With lines of silver crisscrossing down to her feet.  
“The crowd loves us.” Tessa whispered.  
“Naturally, look at us.” Dean whispered back, his fright over now that he was back near the ground.  
“Now for District 11! Victor and Joanna Beth!” the two of them were dressed so well in florals. Dean was almost entirely sure they’d just sown a bunch of actual flowers to make them. They still seemed so distraught. “And now last, but not least. Ladies and gentleman, District 12! Jody and Kevin!”

Lastly District 12 came down. The aircraft rising as the descended. They were so odd together, she was so tall compared to the boy. He was so small. They were dressed so plainly. Dean thought that was the point. Like 1’s tributes they were dressed in white. With golden circlets across their heads. Jody’s offered a veil that draped the back of her head.

“Clap and be made sure you know. These, my fellow citizens, are. Our. Tributes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is almost entirely about their outfits.  
> But I wanted to be a fashion designer growing up, and I love a good set of formal wear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Dean had been so happy to be let out of that three ring circus. To finally rest. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since he’d rested. It had only been a day. This… this had all happened today. In one day, his entire life had been ruined. In one day his entire world had been destroyed. In one fucking day, it had been decided that he was going to die. Dean took himself into the sheets that were softer than anything he’d ever slept in and cried. He cried for what could’ve been moments, or hours. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to die. He wanted to go home, to that stupid farm. With its stupid people and it dumb smell. He wanted his horses and cows. He wanted his stupid fucked up father, but most of all he wanted… No he wasn’t gonna get any of that, but he had gotten something. Even if it was for just a year, he’d gotten to keep Sammy safe again. He’d gotten to protect his baby brother from the fucked up, that is this world, and for now that was good enough. 

His pillow wet with his tears and snot, Dean didn’t dream of anything. 

 

When he awoke it was in the same comfortable bed he’d cried himself to sleep in. He felt like an idiot, having cried at all. He hadn’t cried since his mother’s friggin’ funeral, and that had been years ago. 

‘Man up.’ he heard his father say. It rung bleakly in his head, even now.

“Go drink yer own shit y’ole bastard.” Dean mumbled. Not like his father hadn’t practically. He’d started tipping into the spirits about that time anyway. There was a knock on the door. “Comin’”

Bobby walked in dressed in his regular attire. “So tell me how yer feelin’.”

“Like hell, Bobby. Like hell.”

“Well that’s better than expected.”

“Whassup?” Dean asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Your session in the training center start today. Get up. Get dressed. Breakfast soon.” then he left, closing the door behind him.

Dean dragged himself out of bed rather easily. Being raised on a farm meant getting up early all the time. ‘The farm.’ He wondered how well Sam and John were taking his departure. He mostly wonder about Sam. Kid was so small, he’d only been working the stables for two years or so. He’d never had to do them alone. Dean had always been there to help him. He decided he shouldn’t bother thinking about it right now. He had much larger problems.

 The outfit they’ve decided to put them in is disgustingly tight. Somehow still nicer and more comfortable than anything he actually owned. He sat down and ate breakfast with Bobby, Missouri, Tessa, and Jessidora. They ate as much as they could without getting too full. 

‘Lots of carbs and lots of proteins’ Bobby had said.

He ate pastries and meats, as much as he could. He felt bad about stuffing his face, seeing as alot of people back home would never get to eat this good. Then he remembered that none of them would be dying within the next two weeks, and then he remembered that some of them would.  He felt uneasy eating too much again. 

‘Dammit, why do we have to live like this.’ Dean thought to himself. It also dawned on him that, District 10 was the Farming District. They provided meats and milks and animal based goods… to the Capital. These meats had probably been raised on a farm near his. Those pastries had probably used the milk from a goat or cow, that belonged to one of his neighbors. Everything he was eating, everything on this table, most of the people at the table, belonged to District 10. And still some how there were people eating one meal a day. Dean had been eating horses oats, no more than twenty four hours earlier. All these realizations had only sickened him with rage. It made him want to hit something.

“Where’s the training center?”  

“No morning shower?” Glass asks.

“I’ll take a shower after I’ve worked up a sweat.”

  
  


Dean made his way to the strange giant elevator, Glass at his side, and an Avox at hers. Dean didn’t like the looks of her at all. She wasn’t ugly or threatening. The fact that she was a slave was what made him uncomfortable. She was young maybe about two or three years older than him, but her eyes were empty, filled with suffering Dean couldn’t imagine. 

“Are you feeling prepared for your training this morning Dean?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got a real urge to… hit something.”

“Glad to hear.”

“So… what have you been up to?” Dean asked nonchalantly. Trying to pry conversation that he really shouldn’t. 

“It is but morning, so I have done very little.”

“Yeah naturally, of cour-” Dean decided to just be quiet. This elevator should probably be moving faster. But instead it stopped at a floor that Dean, assumed wasn’t the training center. 

“This is our stop. Ganymede.” She ushered the avox on, “Farewell Dean Winchester, and good fortune to you.” she walks off her white hair and dress draping as she walks off.

The elevator doors close and what Dean expects to be his final stop, is once again something much different. In front of him are the two kids from 2. Castle and Anele. 

“I don’t think it’ll be much of a bother if we do it. Harm will come to us all either way.” Castle says.

“I’m afraid your correct Castiel, if we are all to die, it’s best-” 

They stopped talking as soon as they saw Dean was in the elevator as well. 

“Good morning Dean.” the boy, Casty-elle, said.

“Good morning… You.”

“How fortunate he hasn’t decided to remember our names.” the girl said.

“It’s not his fault, Ana. They’re not easy names to remember.”

“We do just fine, though. Don’t you think Cas.”

“Yes, I believe so Ana. Then again we are intelligent.”

 

Dean had been mad before, but now he was pissed. Who the fuck did those two assholes think they were? Better question; who the hell did they think Dean was? Some yuppie yokel farm boy! It didn’t matter that he was. What mattered is that they thought that meant he was an idiot.

The rules of the training center were plain and simple. Use whatever you know how to use. If you don’t know how to use it, ask to be taught. Don’t hit anybody who isn’t an assistant and get as good as you can at killing other people as you can now, so that way you can put on a good show then.

When Dean had gotten there with the 2’s, It had just been a handful of tributes. The douchebags from 1, 5  and 7. The Abaddon girl,  and the two kids from 4. Tessa joined them a few minutes later, after her, the rest slowly trickled in. 

 

Dean tried his hardest to get good at hunting. ‘You’ve got a lot of potential.’ an assistant had told him. Potential though was not going to help him when he needed to be at least ‘expert’ by the time the games started. His aim was average at best, though, there bows like nothing he’d ever used before. Dean was from a farm, this shit didn’t make sense to him. 

“Dean.” Tessa whispered hoping to get his attention. “Look over there.”

She pointed to the gymnastic area. It was an array of hoops and pole intersecting in the oddest of angles. Inside of it where the 2 tributes, and they were amazing. They were doing black flips and somersaults and flip-flops and whatever else Dean couldn’t do. They were agile and quick, never staying on the same pole or hoop for more than an instant. Dean looked over to the weaponry array. The 7’s where there. The boy, the sick one, Alister, he was throwing knives with such accuracy, it hurt Dean’s head. The girl, Meg, was tearing a dummy to shreds with the largest axe Dean had ever seen. The Girl from 1 was kickboxing with one of the assistants and it seemed as if she were gonna get the better of him, two moves ago. The Dick, had already knocked his opponent out. The 4’s were doing something involving netting that looked like it would take Dean weeks to make. 

These people, they’d been being prepared for this. From the moment they’d been born into their districts, fighting in these games, wasn’t just an option. It wasn’t a fear. It was an opportunity. To the rest of them it was just a sure fire death sentence.  

“Fuck.” Dean breathed.

 

The training session gets all around more intimidating as the day goes on. A few of the Careers are more than willing to show off. There faces were pictures of smugness, that made Dean sick. The things they did to the dummies, made him ill. Some of them were smarter than that though. Like the 2’s. Dean was sure at very least the boy was a straight up Career, he’d volunteered. The girl hadn’t but he was still pretty sure she was a Career too. But they weren’t showing off. They were making themselves seem… safe. They were showing everybody the could maneuver, could run. But all Dean got was that they could get in and out of any space they’d be put in, and pounce whenever they wanted.

The kids from 5 were relatively silent too. The froggy looking gremlin, Fergus, was eyeing everyone. Studying his prey. The girl wasn’t so obvious about it, but Dean could tell she was no different. For the last few hours Dean had been working on identifying plants he didn’t know. Some pretty interesting stuff grew in District 10, but there was no telling where they’d be put. Dean was fairly talented at the knots. He’d spent years learning to secure cattle, and horses, to know what kind of knots would keep a two hundred pound animal in place. After he realised that learning different knots, when he’d already perfect his own, was a waste of time he’d abandoned it. Next was the camouflage. This was an exciting little game of make up. Tessa and the girl from 3, Charlotte, just laughed at him.

“This is all so…”

“Pointless?” 

“Dangerous.” Dean decides.

“It was safe before Dean?”

“No but…”

“I think he means the fact that this could all be futile, if we’re put in a terrain were all these skills become useless.” A voice came. The boy from 2, Casty-el.

“Oh, really, Is it now?” Dean asked, crossing his arm across his chest, to seem bigger. Which was pointless, since he had to have at least 20 pounds and two inches on this kid.

“Yes, I believe so. You can correct me if I’m wrong, since I don’t actually know you.” He proceed to look through some of the mud and leaves and then left.

“That was random.” Tessa said.

“But he wasn’t wrong.” He’d been exactly right. One of the greatest dangers the games had to offer was the fact you had no idea where you were going to end up. They could be wasting valuable time learning about plant life and end up in a freezing tundra, with nothing but dead tree’s for fire. They could waste their time learning how to camouflage themselves with mud, and end up in a desert, with only two sources of water. They’d do something sick like that. Make it so they’d only have two places to let them survive, and wait for the Careers to hunt them down, knowing they could only be one other place. 

The optimum location would be a place with a lot of trees like Missouri and Bobby had gotten. But there was no telling that that was what the could get. The could end up on a plain, full of nothing but empty space and a 360 degree view of who the fuck ever wanted to kill who the fuck ever. There were just too many options. 

“It’s best if you work with what you know.” One of the tributes, the girl from twelve, Jody, said. “Don’t waste your time on things you can learn as you go, spend your time reinforcing what you know and learn how to weaponize it.”

“That… is actually good advice.” Tessa admitted. Because it was. Most of this stuff was common sense. Why bother learning what you can’t eat, just learn what you can, and then move on. Camouflage was useful but realistically you’d have to move, it’d just be best to stay low. Dean knew his good knots and he knew what you could or could not feed a cow, goat, horse, or a pig. And since goats and pigs could eat quite a few things, that was actually a pretty solid list. He knew… he knew how to lasso. 

“Fucking shit.” he whispered. 

“What is it Dean?”

“I think i just realized I have something I can weaponize.”

 

The ropes the had here were nicer than anything Dean would bother with at home, but they’d work just as well.  The problem was, would he be able to get any of them when the time came. He went back over to plant, flora, and fungi section and asked what kind of plants were good enough to be made into rope. 

There were only about seven, and once again, it would all go into where they placed them. Most of them grew in just about any possible place they’d bother to put them. So Dean was actually feeling good about himself. How had he not remembered, he been wrangling cattle since he was nearly eight years old, and he’d been practicing everyday, in the field, since then. 

Three days go by and they all go pretty much the same. The Careers simulate absolute murder on mannequins. Everyone else getting a handle on weapons and food sources. 

“It’s so blatant that they know they’ll have access to food, they’re not even bothering to learn what’s safe or not.” Jody had said. The kids from non-career districts had all become relatively friendly. Not too friendly of course, no telling who you might be up against. But from what Dean knew about the games. Chances where it be the Careers. It always is. Careers pick off as many people as they can, and then start killing each other. Bobby and Missouri had warned Tessa and him, Most deaths in games are Career related. People from Districts that weren’t 1,2,4,7, and occasionally a sicko from 8 who too interested in using needles, hardly ever got a body count on the score boards. Generally if a Career didn’t kill you, it’d be a mutt. 

‘Watch out for slow days too.’ Missouri had said.

‘Them Capital asshats’ve got real short attention spans, the longer you go without someone dying, the sooner it’ll be the gamekeepers will send something in. Something sick, to get things going.’   

So the objective was watch out for careers, slow days, and supplies.

“Ah course they do. They’re Careers chére, it is the order.” Benny said

“Every year it’s the same,” Jo started. “Everyone’s around the cornucopia,”

“Everyone gets released.” Kate says.

“Unless they end it right then and there on their own terms.” Ash added.

“Anyone who thinks they can survive runs to the cornucopia.” Jo continues. “The battle for the cornucopia begins.”

“The careers win the battle.” Charlie adds.

“Then the have access to unlimited weapons.”

“Which they will use.” Garth mentions

“Nearly unlimited food supply.”

“Which they will run through still, because their all used to three meals a day.” Jody says angrily.

“And they slaughter everyone.” Jo sighs.

“Doesn’t mean they’re not still a sorry group of ugly sumbitches.” Dean adds. Gets him a nice couple of laughs. The Careers look back at them. 

“Ah, there planning to kill us all like animals anyway. Might as well laugh about it now.” Kevin says.

Dean had to admit this was not a bad group of people. Some company excluded, but these kids, the ones around him, they weren’t bad at all. He wished they had been. Dean wasn’t gonna kill any of these people, not the ones around him. No, these people he’d gotten to know, and even if he hadn’t they’re not like Careers, there like him. They hadn’t asked for this. No these people were going to be killed by them. The sons and daughters of bitches and bastards who asked for this and had gotten it. 

The only people who still didn’t make sense to Dean were the 2’s and 5’s. Ana and Cas, had stayed clear of both groups for elongated periods. They weren’t vicious like the other Careers, but they weren’t cautious like the… the regulars. The Careers where Fighters and the regulars where Hiders. Cas and Ana, they were just here. Fergus and  Lilith were schemers. Dean knew that for sure. They were going to survive this by leeching off who ever lived the best. So they’d probably cozy up to the Careers as soon as they got the chance. 

“I’m gonna go over there.” Dean said, the words seemed so random, as they fell out of his mouth.

“Over where?” Charlie asked.

“With them.” He pointed over to Cas and Ana.

“With the 2’s. You sure that’s a smart idea brother?” Benny asked him, fixing his knot.

“Yeah, Dean, not to be a mother, but those two aren’t right.” Jo tells him.

“Yeah something about’em is off.” Jody adds.

“Like did you see the that flippy acro-ninja stuff they was doing?” Ash asked, mimicking their movements with his hands. 

“Yeah I did.” Dean answers.

“Dean I promise you they're trouble.” Tessa told him.

“Yeah,” Kevin says “They’re obviously Careers, and they're definitely planning something.”  

“Kev’s right Dean,” Benny says, “Every day for ‘bout a week they stay to themselves and whisper about who know what.”

“Exactly and I-” Dean remembers overhearing them earlier in the week. 

‘ _ If we are all to die, it’s best-’   _

They were plotting something. Something big. Dean would be damned if he didn’t want to know.

So he walks over. He’s entirely nonchalant about it, like the three of them are old school friends.

“So we’re agreed?” Ana asked.

“Naturally.” Cas replied. “But they will be anger you know.” 

“It doesn’t really matter, does it? We’re not coming out of this.”

“It would be nice if we could.”

“Always the dreamer Castiel.”

“I get it from you.”

“Hi.”

The two tributes looked up and saw Dean.

“Hello Dean.” Ana answered.

“How has your training gone?” Cas asks. For some reason this was going a lot smoother than Dean had anticipated. 

“It’s going pretty good, learned about berries, and twigs, and how to find fresh water…”

“So what have you come over here hoping to learn?” Ana asked. The two of them looked at Dean with identical expressions. There eyes burrowing into him, as if even if he lied, they'd still know the truth.

“What is it you two are planning?” Dean asked straight up, no games.

“Why, do you want in?” Cas asked

“Maybe.” Dean wasn’t sure if he did actually. But these guys were Careers. And they weren’t associating with the Careers. They could be so valuable.

“Sorry Dean but this is closed business. I assume you’ve heard that’s how twins are.” Ana replied.

“You two are twins?” Dean shouted. It garnered him a few stray looks from people not busy.

“Could you not tell?’ Castiel asked. 

Now that Dean took a closer look at them. They didn’t look alike, but the did look similar. Small things, identical- twin- expressions, a similar manner of speech, and the way the walked and revolved around each other. Thinking back to the tribute presentation. They had been… close. Generally tributes didn’t get near each other on the stepping disks, making obvious that they were from the same district, but they were not together. Castiel and Anael had been different, they’d been back to back practically falling on top of… using each other for support. Like brother and sister were supposed to. The looks on their faces when Ana had been called after Cas had volunteered.

“No way, you guys don’t even look alike.” Charlie bust out from behind him.

“Hello Charlie.” they both said, perfectly in sync.

“Oh my gosh. They said it at the same time! They’re twins.”

“How long have you been back there?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know you left and I followed about two seconds later.” Charlie replied.

“She’s so sweet.” Ana said.

“Yes, It’ll be a shame when she dies.” Cas says.

“What the fuck, man!” Dean asked.

“Forgive me, that was far too forward.” Cas replies.

“Truthfully. I just hope it's not one of… them.” she points to the careers. Specifically Alastair.

“Yes it would be best if you avoided Alastair, he has a sadistic streak that’s common in torturers.” Ana replies

“How very psychoanalyst of you. Are you familiar with psychopaths?” Dean asked them, in a mocking tone. The two of them looked at each other.

“Yes.” Castiel answered. Dean and Charlie blanched a little. “But don’t worry.”

“It’s as we said. We have a plan.”

  
  


Following that day, Dean had gone back to the twins three separate times, trying to figure out what they were planning exactly. He’d only received mixed to negative results.

‘The boy is back.’

‘It’s not much of your concern, just train.’

‘Dean, we are trying to eat.’

They were up to something and Dean knew it was going to be big. He just wasn’t sure what it was. 

Today was the time for individual assessments and Dean was sweating bullets.

‘Neither of you should worry too much about the assessment.’ Missouri had told he and Tessa, ‘I did awful only got a four, and look at me.’

‘She right, even I thought she wasn’t gonna win.’ Bobby admitted 

‘What you need to worry about is the interviews you’ll have with Rowena, afterwards.’

‘A good score might earn you some interest, but the interview is what wrangles your sponsors.’

That might’ve been all good and true, but that didn’t soothe his stomach. Dean felt like he might well throw up. He had a plan though. The gamekeepers didn’t care about knowledge, they cared about flash and how deadly you could be. So Dean was gonna show them, how he slaughtered cows. Okay, slaughter might’ve been a harsher way to put it, than what it actually was. His dad was the one who did the slaughter, but he made sure Dean had been present at a skull cracking or seven. Thinking back, he remembered he’d never thrown up so much as he had then. This wasn’t cows though, this wasn’t even people, it was dummies. Dean didn’t have to actually use those moves on anyone. He just had to make it seem like he could and would. Fuck it if he really didn’t want to do those things in the arena.

Dean had waited nearly an hour before they finally called him. Tessa, Jo, Victor, Kevin, and Jody wish him good luck, and he enters.

 

It shouldn’t feel too monumental, he’d been in this room everyday for nearly a week, but now he was being studied. Not the way Lilith or Fergus did, or the way Cas and Ana had. No this was going to have a direct result on how well he’d do in the games. If Dean had about fifteen minutes to make himself seem deadly. The very best he could do was some rope work. But first he was gonna need a slight blunt instrument. Dean grabbed hold of the smaller mallets they had available, and then a knife for… possibilities.

He got hold of the ropes he’d been staring at for nearly a week. The feel of each one was so different. Some were smoother than he was used to, more well woven. Some were woven from plastics, some from yarn, and plies. It took Dean some time to get accustomed to how each one moved and how well he could maneuver around and with it. He fastened some of the best knots he’d ever done in his life and slung the lassos across his shoulder. Pulling out the nicest , the plastic fiber one, he spun it for about forty seconds before he was sure he had its weight and length right and took aim. He roped a mannequin from about twenty feet away. Snared it and pulled it hard and fast. Slung it across the room with as much force as he could. These mannequins weighed almost nothing in comparison to the calves and cows back home, so it went pretty far. Dean quickly gets the next rope, the ones made from the yarn he’s more used to, it feels more natural in his hands, more familiar. He roped another dummy, and ran it through with the knife. It didn’t occur to Dean that this might be easy, but he was actually pretty good at this. He roped another one, bashed it’s head with the mallet. If that had been a person… Dean decided it be better not to think of that right now. He was in a zone. 

He roped one last dummy, hogtied it and then, realizing he had no other weapons, Just kicked up side the head.

“Thank you Mister Winchester. You are excused.” came a voice with a deep Capitol accent. He looked over to the Gamekeepers, bowed graciously, and walked away.

“You can all fucking choke.” he growled as he went down the hallway.

 

When Dean returned to the District 10 residence, the feeling of sickness returned to him. He didn’t feel like doing much of anything from this point on. Would it matter much anyway. Within the next few hours, he’d find out he got a ‘3’,  he’d get 2 sponsors, and would die in the arena in 1 minute. Dean wasn’t sure if any of it was even worth it. The taste of ash and bile was thick in his mouth, and he just wanted it all to be over already. When they came in to get Dean, he’d been sleeping for about an hour.

“Dean everything alright?” Missouri asked in her motherly tone.

“Yeah, Miss. Everything's fine.” Dean lied, everything was not alright, how could it possibly be alright. It was never going to be alright. He was either going to die in the arena like an animal for the amusement of plastic people who smelled like candy that had fermented in the sun, or somehow, by miracle of miracles, win and live with the scars of the arena for the rest of his life. Of the five people in recent memory that had come from 10 and won, one of them had become a morphling. Another had died after the artificial organs she’d been given, after having half of them torn out, failed to work properly any longer. Another one… he’d simply killed himself from the nightmares.

 

Dean went to dinner and ate about as much as he would back home. He’d expected Bobby to say something, perhaps even Missouri, but neither of them had. They could probably see it in his eyes. Even Dean wasn’t sure why he was so… out of it. He hadn’t done that bad had he? He’d been in a zone and everything. Had it been the way they’d dismissed him? Yeah that was it. They’d dismissed him. Completely and utterly dismissed him, as if he’d done parlor tricks at best. He hadn’t impressed them. He gone in there to impress them, and they’d barely even noticed him. Damn it! He hit the table with his fist out of nowhere. Startling everyone present.

“Dean, what the hell?” Bobby asked him.

“Sorry. Sorry, it’s just…” Dean sighed. “I don’t really feel like eating.”

“Dean, is this about the inspections?” Tessa asked him.

“Yeah… I… I feel like, they were looking right through me.”

“If it makes you feel better they barely paid attention to me either.” Tessa assured him.

“It’s the price we pay for being from a low district I’m afraid.” Missouri says

“The Careers always get the attention,” Bobby says. “They usually deserve it.”

“By the time they get to us, they’ve seen 18 or 19, other tributes, and they get bored real quick.”

“The best you can do is do something to garner their interest.” 

“And you had to do better than me.” Tessa said. “I went in there and all I could think of was: throw some spears, badly, might I mention,  and hit some mannequins with a club. You at least… did better than me.”

“Yeah if you say so.” Dean said swirling his spoon in his soup.

“Come on you said you had something you could ‘weaponize’, you seemed so excited about it.”

“Looking back, Tess, I probably looked like an idiot.” 

“Nonsense boy,” Missouri piped up. “Anything that could get you noticed, is a good thing.” 

“What exactly did you do in there?” Opera, Pizarro's design partner, and Tessa’s stylist asked him. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I went in there and acted like I was some hick at a rodeo. I made a bunch of lassos from the different kinds of rope they had, and…” Dean just huffed and slapped himself in the face.

“Wait you went in there and did that!” Missouri asked, astounded.

“Like an idiot!” Dean said

“Like a genius, ya idjet!”

“What!”

“Dean that’s brilliant!” Tessa affirmed. “Dean, I’ve seen you at some of the rodeo’s back home. I’ve never seen some of the moves you do at those things.”

“Dean you're a natural with a rope in your hands, boy.” Missouri told hm.

“He’d better be, taught’em myself.” Bobby says proudly. Dean felt a little bit of his own pride swell in his chest. A small smile showed up on his face. 

 

When dinner concluded they all sat in the common area and waited for the training results to be posted. A small lump reappeared in his stomach.

‘Just because a couple of other hicks thought your hick tricks were good, doesn’t mean the gamekeepers will.’ The thought came crashing into his mind and lodge itself there, nice and deep. Dean wasn’t ashamed of being a hick. He didn’t like it, but wasn’t ashamed of it. Problem was, being a hick from a poor district was about to get him killed.

The screen showed the symbol of Panem, and then the Capitol. Naturally it went into numerical order, boys first then girls.

District 1:

Caligula: 7

Ruby : 8

“Well that’s expected.” Missouri said. Next came up District 2. Dean could’ve thrown up.

District 2:

Castiel : 11 

Anael : 11

“Fuck,  they are Careers!”

“And they’ve been playing us since day one.” Tessa snarled.

District 3:

Ash : 4

Charlotte : 5

  
  


District 4:

Baldur : 7

Kali : 7

 

District 5:

Fergus : 3

Lilith : 7

“Told you that little girl was evil.” Dean said.

 

District 6:

Garth : 3

Bess : 6

 

District 7: 

Alastair : 8

Meg : 8

 

District 8:

Alfie : 4

Abaddon : 9

“Told you we should watch her.” Tessa adds

 

District 9:

Benjamin : 5

Katherine : 5  

 

When District 10 finally Dean got a rude awakening.

Dean : 8

Tessa : 5

“Told you you’d do good!” Tessa said, slapping him on the shoulder. The lump in Dean’s stomach dispersed and he had to say, he didn’t feel half bad.

District 11:

Victor : 6

Joanna Beth : 6

 

District 12:

Kevin : 3

Jody : 10

 

“How’d Jody get a 10?” Dean asked, astounded.

“She was training to be a peacekeeper before she was reaped.” Tessa told him.

“Well whatever the reason, what matters to us is what the two of you made.” Bobby reminded them.

“And we can work with a 5 and an 8.” Missouri says.

“We can?” Tessa asked skeptically, being the one to have acquired a 5, she was less than willing to believe it was a good jumping point. Seeing as she knew just what she’d done to get it. 

“Oh yes, we can work wonders, my dear” Glass said. “We can work wonders.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“So tell me, dear, What is it you hope to do after the games?” Rowena asked.  
“Well I hope to go back to my District and be the best I can be, I wouldn’t just be another victor, living in the circle. I’d go out and try to help as many people as I can.” Ruby lied between her, no doubt, synthetic teeth.   
Dean knew exactly what she’d do. She go home and soak up the fame. She’s already got the wealth, only difference is now she won’t have to work for it.

When Dean had woken up that morning, he’d just laid in his bed and thought of home. He had the chance now, since today was a day to prepare for the interviews. He’d thought of Lisa Braeden for a while, he’d thought of her now, like he hadn’t in a long time. They’d been in love, the way only children can be in love. Innocently, naively, no regard for the real danger that existed around them.   
‘What’s the matter Dean, you seem out of it. That’s not like you.’  
‘Wha… oh, sorry Lis.’ Dean apologized. ‘I was just thinking about-’  
‘About the reaping.’ she said, obviously anticipating his response. ‘I thought we don’t talk about the games, Dean.’  
‘We don’t but… did you see Alison’s face after her brother was called? Hell did you see his face?’ the image of Donald Albern being dragged off by the peacekeeper's disturbed him so, even now, with Lisa in his arms.   
‘I did.’ she replies, shortly ‘Which is why i’m here Dean. I’m trying to forget.’ She kissed him in a way she only kissed him when she was upset. Lisa hadn’t been as soft as Cassie had been. She was so much more edgy, more in tune with her body. Dean loved how that in-tune-ness worked so well for his body. Their kisses weren’t like the kisses he shared with Aaron. The kisses Dean shared with Aaron were fleeting quick but heartfelt. Like they weren’t meant to last. When   
Dean kissed Lisa though, they kissed for breathless minutes. Teeth and tongue. Hands in places that shouldn’t be touched in company. Kissing Lisa was like kissing fire.   
Dean learned he wasn’t in love with Lisa. He was in love with what she could give him. Cassie had left him when she’d realised that she couldn’t give Dean what he’d wanted. She didn’t want to. That thing had not been sex. Aaron and Dean had went their separate ways when Dean realised he couldn’t give Aaron what it was he’d wanted. That thing had still not been sex.  
Lisa was easier though. They’d gone into this knowing that they might not last. In her, though he saw what he could have achieved with Cassie, but had denied Aaron.   
When Dean and Lisa touched it was easy, when they laid together it was easy, when they spoke it was hard. Dean loved the feel of Lisa body, loved they way it felt on his, against his, with his. What he hadn’t loved was the words they’d spoken to each other, the conversations they’d tried to birth, that had died in conception.   
Dean had loved Cassie.  
Dean had liked Aaron.  
Dean had lusted Lisa.  
For the time, that had been good enough. The stables they snuck into were warm with their mischief. Quiet rooms, were made nosy when their bodies desired each other.   
Kissing Cassie had been like kissing a flower, soft and easy.  
Kissing Aaron had been like kissing a breeze, quick and fleeting.  
Kissing Lisa was like kissing flames, aggressive and hard. A heat that burn.  
Dean wished to be burned. He wished to be burned often.   
‘I don’t want this anymore Dean.’ she’d said when they’d finished.   
‘Okay.’ he whispered.  
‘Is that all you have to say?’ she asked, it had no sting in it, no anger, she was asking a hollow question. It was like every word they’d had before that.  
‘I’m sorry, we…’ Dean hadn’t even known what so say.  
‘It’s okay.’ she kissed him softly. The fire was now merely charred cinders.  
‘It was fun while it lasted.’ Dean said, a wiry dead smile upon his face.  
‘It was. Be good Dean.’  
‘You too, Lis.’  
Leaving Cassie was like having his heart ripped out.  
Leaving Aaron was like waving goodbye to an old friend you’d neglected to talk to in along time.  
Leaving Lisa was like saying goodbye to a dream you’d woken up in the middle of.   
It was like saying goodbye to nothing. A fantasy.  
That had been almost two years ago, when Dean was still stupid, but so much younger. Dean didn’t regret Lisa, but he didn’t miss her. He thought of her even now only because she had been the last honest hope, in the backwater hellhole that had been his home, that might give him what he wanted. Something that he was certainly never going to get now.   
“Dean.” Tessa eased her head passed the door.  
“Yeah Tess?” he replied   
“ Bobby and Missouri, want us to go over the preparations for our interviews after breakfast.”  
“Alright. Be down in a few.”   
“Alright, see you then.” She left, and Dean was grateful.  
Dean sighed and cursed himself. ‘Next time you wanna go through memory lane, Winchester, avoid the hot sex scenes!’ Dean thought as he tried to stifle his morning wood.

After a very refreshing, and relieving, shower, Dean joins the others for Interview preparations.  
Jessidora would train them on personality, while Missouri and Bobby would work them through content.  
The hours following that had been a mangled mirage of words of encouragement and ‘smile as much as you can, without looking evil.’   
“You want to be as loveable as possible, but not sappy.”   
“Give the people a reason to want to help you.”  
“Make yourself as relatable as possible.”  
“Sit up straight.”  
“Keep eye contact as long as you can.”

All of that had been useful for what it was. Dean just felt uneasy about the whole thing. The people from the Capital acted as if tributes… all tributes wanted to fight in the games. Like most of them hadn’t been ripped out from their friends, and families, and homes, and been forced to fight like animals for their amusement. They saw this as entertainment, they didn’t see them as people, they saw them as actor on a stage putting on a performance. Dean wasn’t sure how he was actually going to do during the part that was an actual performance.

After Ruby’s interview was done. Next up was Castiel.   
“Welcome to the stage, The fabulous Castiel Novak!” The crowds present clapped as the boy walked across the stage. He was dressed nicely enough, not as spectacularly as he had during the tribute parade, but still nicely. He wore a softer blue sweater, that truly matched his eyes. Another of those shirts with metal woven into it underneath. Two pairs of iron earrings, had been placed in his ears, each linked to the one on the same ear. They were designed like birds wing. His hair somehow untouched. Dean gave him the credit that it looked nice regardless.   
“So Castiel, it’s so good to meet you.” Rowena said, as she shook his hands. Her bright green sequin dress, decorated with golden stars. It looked bright and painful to human eyes.   
“Thank you so much, the same to you, Ms. Rowena.”   
‘Did his voice go up a few octaves?’ Tessa asked next to him.  
‘Sure as hell sounds like it.’ Ash replied.  
Dean had to agree, he hadn’t had conversations with Castiel per se, but he’d heard him speak before. Cas usually sounded… gruff, like he’d hit puberty far too early, and his voice it had reach the level of a grown man, when it should sound like a teenager, like it sounds now.  
‘Must be his polite public voice.’ Jody says.

“Castiel you are a mystery. Did you know that?” Rowena went on.  
“No ma’am i’m sorry I didn’t. How so?” He said all smiles, and charms.  
“Not many people can pull off an eleven. The gamekeepers must’ve really liked you.”  
“Well I just went in there and tried my best.” He said  
“Well obviously! Come on now Castiel give us some juicy details.”  
“Now Rowena,” he said in a fake, chastising tone. “You know everything that goes on in their is hush hush, secret secret.” He laughed a little, the crowd was eating every ounce of his bullshit like it was gospel. Rowena puts on a fake pouting face.  
“Is not Fabulous, is not!” The crowd laughs some more. “So tell me this Castiel. Is it true you come from the infamous Novak-Milton family?”  
For a second the facade Castiel was hoping to project was shattered, but only for a second. If you’d been one of these Capital idiots you might not have noticed. Dean had.  
“I’m afraid so.” Castiel answered, acting as if it were an embarrassment.  
“Is Fabulous!” Rowena called, the audience started up around of excited applause and cheering. “Then I can guess we can all assume how you got that 11?”  
“Yeah, I’ve had some pretty big people to live up to. I hope to make them proud.” he made a gummy looking smile into the audience, and they ‘awww’ed. Loving the taste of the shit Cas was shoveling. After asking him about his life in District 2, how anyone back home might be, Cas’ interview was over. He walked off stage, and Ana, came on. She was dressed almost identically with Cas. The same iron earring chains, patterned like wings. The same blue sweater, it didn’t resonate like it had with Cas, but it still made her look amazing. Same shirt woven with metal. The only difference was she wore a short black skirt and thigh high socks with black boots. As opposed to dress pants and dress shoes.  
“Anael Milton! The other half of our two part mystery! How do you feel to be a part of the first brother sister team in game history?”  
“I don’t like it, honestly, but it is what it is, just glad that if it had to be one of my brothers, It could be my twin.” The audience gasped in shock.  
“Tw-twins! Ah, is tragically fabulous!” Rowena said, encouraging the audience to clap. They did, in sympathy.  
“Are you afraid dear?”   
“Yes... and no. I don’t plan to kill my brother. And I hope he doesn’t plan to kill me.” She said it like a joke, people laughed at it. Ana was just as capable with a shovel as her twin apparently. “But when we’re in there, we’re in there, and It’ll all work out how it works out.”  
“How brave. Tell me dear how do you intend to go about it if your brother dies, or how do you feel your brother will react if you die first?”   
“Well I can only assume the other will slaughter every other living person they can.” she laughed. Rowena laughed. The audience laughed. Dean felt like throwing up once again. “But honestly, it’ll just be what it is. But it should be okay. We… we’ve got a plan.”

There it was again. ‘We’ve got a plan.’ Even now Dean had no idea what that meant.   
Maybe they planned to commit suicide straight off the bat. The idea of it made Dean uneasy, but it wasn’t uncommon. People resolved to kill themselves in the arena all the time. Just like how Ash had said. ‘On their own terms.’ instead of those of the animals. Both figurative and literal. With Ana done, the interviews went on.  
‘I’m more or less prepared.’ Ash had said.  
‘I really hope I can show as many people as I can, what i'm made of.’ Charlie told them, spunky as ever.  
‘It’s an exciting opportunity. I just hope I survive it.’  
‘I’m not sure i’ll win. I just know i’ll be taking a few people with me.’  
‘I have enough confidence in myself that I expect to do some damage.’  
‘This is a game like any other. I plan to play them all.’  
‘I’m not afraid, so much as just a little worried.’  
‘I’m not really okay with this, but I've got good back-up I think.’  
‘I’m gonna have as much fun as possible.  
‘Lemme tell you something, okay. I… I am gonna come out of this on top. You can’t expect me sit around letting all the boys do the work. I don’t think so.’  
‘My thought process “is do your best, for as long as you can.”’  
‘I’m gonna rule the arena, I guarantee it.’  
‘Mademoiselle, I intend to win this. I intend to go back home.’  
‘Not gonna lie, i’m scared of the arena, but i’ll make sure there just as afraid of me.’

Then everything came up Dean.   
“Alright Winchester you can do this, you can do this.” He said to himself hoping to hype himself up as best he could.  
“Hey, Winchester.” He looked over to Tessa, she walked up and straightened his jacket collar. It hadn’t been ascude. “You can do this.” her words of reassurance helped him calm himself. He had this.  
“Now ladies and gentleman welcome our next tribute: Dean Winchester!” The audience applauded as Dean walked out on stage. “Oh my, what sort of fabulousness is this?” She said regarding Dean’s outfit.   
Dean had to say Pizarro and Opera kept doing wonders for him. They’d dressed dean in a soft suede jacket, the collar designed to look like a horse head. ‘For the parade you were a bull, for tonight you shall be a stallion.’ Pizarro had said. His pants were black and moved well. They managed to show off his… assets, rather well. Pizarro’s words, not his own. A white dress shirt thrown on , but not tucked in, the shirttails draping the belt that had been fashioned from the same jades or emeralds that the bolo tie piece had been. The top three buttons undone.  
“Give us a twirl Dean, les see what you’re working with.” Dean obligated and was meant with generous applause. “Well yes, sir. So Dean did you know that… you are the most viewed Tribute we’ve had in years?”  
“No sorry Ro,” he made the nickname up, trying to create a sense of familiarity between them, like Jessidora had told them. “But i'm glad I’m giving the people something nice to view.” he gave a smile that usually got him laid. The people responded appropriately.   
“You sir are a minks. Dean, you are an oddicy even amongst Tributes. The very first person in nearly a hundred years of Games to EVER deny their own volunteer!”  
“Oh is that all. I was hoping I done something else interesting for all the good people of the Capitol, than be a drama king.” that was met with laughter. Cas and Ana weren’t anything compared to Dean. He’d been raised on a farm. If they wanted to learn how to shovel shit properly, they had some learning to do.  
“Nonsense Dean. That was by far the bravest thing any of us have ever seen.”  
“Really Ro, it was nothing. My brother wanted to do something for me, and I made sure he knew how the really muscle of the family was.” Dean played it off like this was a nonchalant thing. ‘I tried to save my brother from you people after he tried to save me from you! You’re all sick fucks!’ were not words that Dean was going to release from his mouth. He had to work these people, not offend them. They wouldn’t kill him. No, that’s what the games were for in the first place. They’d work him over, though. Make sure whatever killed him, made sure he suffered first.  
“So Dean tell us, about yourself, you’ve become something of eye candy around the Capital. Those boyish good looks and those arms of yours have got a lot of people hoping you’ll get them in a spot of trouble.”  
Dean just wanted to laugh. He did a little, made it seem charming. ‘Make sure you work your angles.’ Bobby’d told them.  
“Well I’m single,” whoops and hollers came from the audience, a whistler or two, Dean pretended to be modest about it. “It’s just me, my dad, and brother back on the farm, We raised cows and the occasional horse.”  
“No mum?” Rowena asked, ‘sore subject, you bitch.”  
“Uh, no my… my mom passed away when I was younger.” the crowd made sad tones. ‘Make yourself seem like someone they’d sympathize with.’ Missouri had said. This isn’t how Dean had wanted to do that.  
“Oh my goodness. Dean Ah’m so sorry.” Rowena said, patting him on the knee. “How’d it happen?” ‘Still a sore subject you bitch!’  
“Well um she died in a barn fire, she’d been trying to save some cows and her horse.” ‘friggin' Butterscotch’ she was Dean’s horse now. He missed her. He hoped Sam would take care of her now that he was gone.   
“Oh, like mother, like son. Heroes the both of you.”  
“Thanks Ro that means,” jack squat shit. “So, much to me.”  
“So you're a young, eligible, hero. Prepared for the Games Dean?”  
“You better believe it.” Dean wasn’t sure if he was lying or not. He wanted to go home and be with his family. As the days went by though and the games closer, he was making peace. Bobby would take care of Sam once John finally died. That would be soon. The horses would be sold at auction, along with the cows. Having more cows wouldn’t be a problem for the neighbors. Just a better opportunity for money from the Capitol. Now that Dean had been called, the chances of Sam being reaped decreased nearly one hundred percent. It’s like Rowena had said to Ana. She and Cas were the first brother and sister, to be reaped. Not just at once, but ever, and Cas had volunteered. He shouldn't technically be here. Once Sam lived with Bobby, he wouldn’t have to put in for tesserae anymore, so his name should increase only once a year, like its supposed to. Sam would be alright and that’s all that mattered. “I’m ready as I’ll ever be.’’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a moment in here that I hadn't expected to write until i wrote it.  
> It might be unsettling, even in a story about the Hunger Games.  
> Its definitely suicide attempt, but not to blantantly so.  
> Just watch out for that if it might cause you to feel uncomfortable.

That night Dean vomited.

 

It had been dumb, those were calories that he could’ve used in the arena, but his stomach had rejected them, against the words of wisdom.

Missouri patted him on his back as he filled the bow with what had been a lovely dinner. Tomorrow was the day. Tonight had been tonight, but tomorrow was the day. Chances were know what he knew with the experience he had. He’d die tomorrow. It be just like they discussed days earlier. They’d all be released. The cornucopia bloodbath would begin and Dean would be among the first of this Hunger Games tributes.

Dean was no hunter. No murderer. He was a farmer. A hick. He couldn’t kill murderers trained to kill. 

He just wondered which of them it would be. Would it be Alastair, perhaps. He’d been eyeing Dean for days during the training. He’d been eyeing everyone. Maybe it would be Dick. He was such a man eater, he looked like he couldn’t wait to have someone under his boot, waiting to crush them.  Then again, it might be Meg or Ruby. Meg had wielded an ax with unparalleled precision, and Ruby was a mistress at knife techniques. Perhaps it would be Abaddon, she was heartless. A destroyer. It might be Lilith, she'd been tricking them all, she'd gotten a 7 during the assessments, she had to be dangerous. Maybe, just maybe it would be Castiel or Ana. If it was anyone he’d hope it'd be them. They seemed like the least of all the evil this thing had to offer. They’d make it quick and painless. Make it so Dean didn’t suffer long. He didn’t know that for sure, he didn’t know them. They could very well be sadist. They’d said they were familiar with psychopaths. Maybe they’d meant each other. God he hope they hadn’t. He didn’t want Sam to see him die like that. Like a fish to be gutted for a meal. His stomach much lighter than it was, Dean just cried. 

“I’m so sorry Dean.”

“I-I… I just don’t wanna die!” 

“I know Dean, I know, I’m so sorry. God! Do I know and I’m sorry.”

And there Dean was, on the bathroom floor in the Capital of Panem. Crying in the arms of a woman who cared. He just… he just cried, like an idiot, fearing sleep, for it would only bring death’s door to him quicker. Sleep was necessary though. He would die even quicker without it, and Dean didn’t want that. He wiped the sick from off of his face, and then helped himself and Missouri off the floor. He said his goodbyes to her.

‘You mean goodnight.’

‘No I don’t.' Dean smiled coyly. Dean knew she knew what he meant. She hugged him again. He hugged her back. When they released each other, Dean asked her to leave. If he was gonna die, in twelve hours, he was going to enjoy all the amenities. He brushed his teeth first, trying to remove the taste of his bile off his tongue. He wasn’t sure he was successful.  He filled the bath with minerals and soaps, and ‘bombs’, like he would sugar into lemonade as a child.

The water turned an eerie and unfamiliar color, through all the contradicting ingredients. He lowered his body into the heat, and allowed it to embrace him. His muscles, aching, felt relief once again, if not for mere moments. The aroma from all the products he’d added relaxed him, even if it was a false sense of security. For the moment, if at least just that, Dean would enjoy it. He dipped his head underneath, holding his breath but not sure if he should. 

1 second.  _ Goodbye Sam, I love you _ .

3 seconds.  _ Goodbye Dad, I’ll see you soon, if you’re not already waiting. _

6 seconds.  _ Mom, I’m so sorry. _

7 seconds.  _ Missouri, Bobby, you were both amazing thank you for everything. _

10 seconds. _ Tessa, giv’em hell. _

14 seconds.  _ Goodbye Cassie, Aaron, Lisa. I’ll miss you guys to. Go figure.  _

17 seconds.  _ Good… goo-guhbuy... _

‘ _ Dean. Breathe! _ ’

His headshot up from under the water, his lungs gasping for the air he had tried so hard to deny them. He looked around the bathroom, he was sure he’d locked himself into. No one was there, no one save himself, and his stupid will to live. He wanted to live. He wanted to live so bad, but right here, right now he could end it. Painlessly. Right here he could do it how he wanted to. So he tried again.

20 seconds. He tried again.

22 seconds. He tried again!

34 seconds, and again something spoke to him and told him to breathe, and each time it had been so compelling and close. So familiar and eerie. Telling him lies like it would be alright if he just breathed! If he just lived!  He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t muster the strength to end it. He wanted to fucking live. 

“Dammit!” he screamed, thrashing in the water. “Damn it all.”

Dean dried himself off. Now embarrassed by himself and his weakness. Whether that was because he couldn’t or because he’d tried, he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to try again. Fate had different plans. It was the arena for him. No More. No Less.

 

When he returned to his bed, covered in sheets softer than anything he’d have back home, he elected for sleep. It was to come to him, but not yet. He was to be visited first.

“Dean. Dean are you awake?” 

Dean looked up from the sheets, at the door was, Someone who never visited him before. It was Glass… Jessidora.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m awake.”

She entered, leaving the door askew, allowing the light from the hallway to enter slightly. She was dressed in her regular white attire. Dean suspected she never got tired of that color. Perhaps all members of the Capitol had a specific color code. She sat at the side of his bed, softly, her presence almost whimsical, and distracted, as if she were actually somewhere else.

“Dean I want to know that you had done a great thing that day.” her voice wasn’t like it usually was. It seemed breathy, like she’d run there.

“Yes, to allow myself to be a tribute was a great honor.” Dean hisses, sarcastically.

“There is no honor in the death of children.” Dean hadn’t expected her to say that. Dean looked at her from under the covers. Her face, no longer looked bored, it looked scared, her chest heaving. ‘Had she run here?’ Dean thought to himself. “But there is great honor in what you have done. Great honor in the sacrifice and protection you hoped to ensure. I must thank you Dean, perhaps there is hope. Perhaps in you I might find redemption.” 

She touched Dean at his temple, applying such little pressure, but it knocked him out cold. She rose from the bed in a hurry and left quickly. Leaving nothing to recite her presence. Not even an imprint on the sheets. 

 

The sun falls with each passing rotation, and in its rotation, the earth returns it to our view time and time again. No matter how it violates us, offends us, or chastises us. Morning must come.

Dean awake feeling strangely empty. Not the empty as he had in the bathroom, ready to end himself, but the emptiness that comes with waking. As if perhaps sleep would be favorable still. The dreams of slumber over blatant reality. For Dean sleep would mean nothing. It would not excuse him from his fate, nor would he be allowed it for much longer. If he lived past the next nine hours, sleep would soon be a luxury and a liability.  

He gets up and he doesn’t see Missouri, he doesnt feel empty about it. He said his goodbyes to her. He didn’t see Bobby though, that made him feel empty. Pizarro comes in dressed rather differently than Dean would usually see him. A casual gown adorning his form. 

‘Are-are you a girl?’

‘I am whatever I wish to be.’

‘Still hot.’

Pizarro dressed Dean in a plain shirt and some shorts. He’d be dressed for the games in the catacombs. He didn’t see Tessa either. He’d see her soon enough. Pizarro took him to the roof. A hovercraft appearing to take him to the arena.

“Will you be my stylist in the catacombs?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I will be with you there as well.” Pizarro answered him politely.

“Okay,” Dean took that into account. It could wait.

A ladder descended from the craft and Dean was frozen, just he had been when they’d presented them to the country. Within the craft, he was given a tracker, by a woman dressed in white. 

‘To allow your whereabouts to always be known.’

Dean knew what the hell a tracker was. With the tracker in place, Dean is released from the field, Pizarro is summoned on board as well. 

An avox, one much younger than the one he’d seen with Glass, much younger than him even, showed them the way to the eating section. 

Dean ate as much as he could. After last night he’d been left with nothing but ashes in his stomach. Now he was hungry. Hungrier than he’d been since he’d arrived in the Capital. Dean had to make up for what he’d lost and more.  No telling where’d they be and how long he’d have to wait for food. 

“Do you know where they’re going to put us?” Dean asked. Pizarro and Opera and all the other stylist had to fit them for the arena which means they had to know what kind of place the arena was to dress them properly. 

“No.” he answered he seemed truly disappointed. “All I know is that I was given something for you to wear, and make sure it fit. The suit is well insulated, for both heat and cooling. You could be on a glacier or in a swamp for all I know.”

“Well here’s to trying.” 

“Here’s to trying.” Pizarro had a sad expression on his face. 

“Does it ever get easy for you?” Dean asked him. He wasn’t sure if Pizarro would understand, but the look of recognition on his face made it seem like he did.

“Does it get easy, dressing children for their execution?”

“Yeah.”

“No, Dean I’m glad… and sad to say: no. It does not.”

 

The windows went dark when they finally got near the arena. The look of trees and forest had been nice for all they were, but it wasn’t meant to last. None of this was meant to last. It would all be over soon. 

The hovercraft landed and they were retrieved. The dark caverns of the catacombs gave way to nothing but more darkness. They were instructed to go forward were the room that Dean is to be dressed in should be. In the districts that don’t train, it’s called the Stockyard. Dean being from a farm finds the notion, somewhat amusing. The name is well earned. He smiles at it, yet if fills him with nothing but dread. Since the arena is remade every year. Dean and Pizarro will be the first and last residents of this room. Dean wonders if the citizens who come to this arena will enjoy reenacting his death. He hopes it’s in some place treacherous, so it can cause each person who dares, to fall, or stumble, or harm themselves in some way. 

The outfit they give him, and all the other tributes, is nice. Better than the clothes Dean is used to at home, but worse than what the Capitol usually has to offer. It’s a basic black tunic, made from some sturdy blend that doesn’t itch when Dean puts it on. The pants are soft, not heavy, breathable and move well with him. The socks go to his calves and the shoes have a hard, sturdy leather front, but spring soles. The jacket is black as well, hooded and long, reaching to his thighs.

“You were right, Pizz. This is not specific at all.”

“Does everything fit well?” 

“Yeah… Everything fits perfectly.” 

“And you’re sure you want to wear the amulet?” Dean looked at it, still hanging from his neck. He hadn’t removed it once. Not even last night.

“No. If- if I’m gonna die I want it.”

“Then it truly shall be your token. They didn’t have much problem with it. It wasn’t a pin or ring. Those have proven deadly. Since you were from 10, they doubted you could afford it being anything more.”

“Well they thought right.” Dean thought that over. “It’s also good they know just what we live like in 10.”

“I’m afraid so.”

“We always figured they didn’t care.”

 

When they finally call for Dean, ready to launch, he goes with out a second word. He’d eaten, just like Bobby would have told him. He had to make sure he had something in him his body could eat that wasn’t his muscles. He need those for long as he could. He hugged Pizarro. Pizarro hugged back. They remained like that for only a moment, but it meant so much to Dean. It would be the last form of positive physical contact he would experience before he’d be thrown into the pits of hell. 

“Can you tell Bobby that I’m sorry, that I love him, and tell him to take care of Sam?” He asks Pizarro. He couldn’t speak to Bobby himself, and he didn’t want these confessions to be perverted by the ears of thousands of other people. 

“Of course, Dean. They’ll be the first words I speak to him.”

“Thank you.”

“You have nothing to thank me for, and I wish you nothing but the best of luck.”

Dean left then, not wanting to keep them waitng. Any longer and they might come barging in to get him and that was not what he’d wanted. He wanted to walk in there triumphantly. If Death was waiting, he’d meet it and look it straight in it’s eyes.

A glass tube encircles Dean, the metal plate rising. He feels bad for anyone with claustrophobia who might have to go through this first. Perhaps the fact that they might indeed die once they’re free might leave them with a feeling of contradiction. Darkness gives way to light, and he is now risen into the arena. The wind is harsh. Harsher than he’d have expected. Dean is filled with a fear, that he had not expected. When he looks around, past the tributes, who he foolish decided to acquaintance himself with. He saw nothing. 

And thats not to say he saw wide expanses of land. He meant he saw nothing. Nada. Thin air.

They were on top of something. They were on top of something! 

 

Dean looked behind himself, making sure to watch for the force field, not wanting to die by accidental detonation. Still he saw nothing. The gamekeepers were bold that was true. Always had been. Surely, though, they couldn’t have gotten lazy too. For the tributes a mountain meant an even quicker body count rise than in regular games. For the Capitol’s viewers it was a shorter show. Which the gamekeepers wouldn't allow. They wouldn't prolong this, but they wouldn't half it either. The top seemed flat. The cornucopia gleaming in its golden magnificence, Dean could already see the ropes that might save his life. If he survives the bloodbath that it is. 

The voice of the announcer Marvell Metatron roared through the air. 

“Welcome one and all. Woman, man, and child. I bid you good day and welcome you to the start of the 99th Hunger Games!” his voice filled Dean with a benign anger. 

From here Dean will have a minute, specifically, to retrieve something that will garner him life for as long as he can. He see’s many things, So many things he wouldn’t even bother. The Careers will be all over those. He sees Tessa to his right and then Jo to his left. They’re left at further disadvantage by the fact the Careers are facing the mouth. It doesn’t matter that they’re all equal in distance if their not all at the same position. 

They have ten seconds now. They have nine, eight.

‘You can do this.’

Five, four.

‘Don’t move too fast. Don’t be too anxious!’

Two, one

‘Don’t Die!’

zero.

 

The plates deactivate, Dean could feel it. He ran. Faster than he thinks he’s ever run before. It takes seconds for him to hear the first screams. It’s a girl. He thinks it’s Kat. The cannon, signaling the death, blasts through the air seconds later.

Dean grabs a small packet, not sure if it’ll protect from snow. Because it will snow here. But he doesn’t have time to grab the rope. He tries to get some water.

‘No you idiot, this place is full of snow, you can melt into water. What are you-’

“AaaaaGhhh!” The scream grabs Dean out of his train of thought, because it can’t be right. The scream had sounded like… No! Dean didn’t have that kind of luxury

“AGGhhhhh.” No this isn’t right. These aren't the right people. 

Dean dares in a moment of stupidity to look around him. What he sees isn’t right. He should be seeing Careers killing his friends. That is not what Dean sees. 

What Dean sees is Cas and Ana. Killing… The other Careers.     


	8. Chapter 8

Dean looked on in awe at the sight before him. It boggled the mind, but it was the truth.  Cas and Ana were flying through the air. Agile and effortless as they had been in the training center. They were poncing just as Dean had expected them to be able to. But they weren’t pouncing on his friends. They were attacking people who should have been there allies. On the ground Dean saw Dick and Abaddon bleeding out. Gasping for breath. What would be there last. Two cannon blasting mere moments after each other, signaling their deaths. Castiel was engaging Lilith, a silver looking blade, a short sword of some kind, in his hands. He slit her throat, adding her blood to that already upon it. Another cannon went off, and then another after it. Dean looked to his left and saw as Ana ran Baldur through, with her own blade, after he’d just snapped Alfie’s neck. Another cannon sounded. 

“Dean!” He heard Tessa call from behind him. He couldn’t see her as Alastair blocked his way. He looked mad. He was rushing at Dean, a sick twisted knife clutched in each hand. He was about to kill Dean. Dean couldn’t have that. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He tossed the packet straight at Alastair’s face. It startled him for all of a moment. In that moment Dean cut ass. He ran towards Cas and Ana who were having their hands full with Kali and Meg.

“What are you two doing!” Meg screamed. 

“Killing you.” Castiel answered, matter of factly.  

He parried and thrusts, as Meg tried her best to deflect him. She had found her ax. Still though, Cas had found his own weapon. Dean ran past them hoping to get off the… mountain? He wasn’t sure. But no cannon had sounded once everyone had tried for the slope so it must have been relatively safe. He jump off onto the side hiding behind a boulder. For some reason Dean wanted to see this. Wanted to watch how this was going to end. ‘T his isn’t right, you should be running! ’

Kali wasn’t going to last much longer against Ana. Ana, had gotten her hands on a nice long sword, she seemed to use it like it was her own arm. She was maneuvering around Kali’s attempts at attack, with such quickness. The girl must’ve weighed as much as Dean used to, before he’d started to gain weight, and he had never been able to move like that.

Alastair, who’d regained his composure had decided to help his District mate against Cas. Dean wanted to issue a warning but it seemed futile. When Cas blocked one of Meg swings, he ducked, kicked up, and hit Alastair straight in the stomach. He toppled. Meg took that opportunity for herself and ran. She passed right by Dean as she slid down the mountain. From here Dean could see it was much smaller than the ones he’d peered at in the distance of his district. The base was too close for there to be as much, if any, snow. Then again this was an artificial environment, Dean reminded himself. The gamekeepers could’ve made it so they’d been on clouds if they’d wished. He heard a yell as Cas cut Alastair deep in the arm, and then another more shallow one in his chest. The knives Alastair had weren’t up to snuff against the sword Cas, was using. He was so leisurely with his slashes, but Dean could tell by their effectiveness, they were nothing but precise. Got to be that Alastair knew he was out gunned… knifed, and tried to run off. Cas ran after him. 

Dean saw that as a perfect opportunity to get his ropes. Ana was still distracted with Kali. It was like a cat playing with a mouse. Kali looked like she had cuts everywhere. Ana looked untouched. It was now or never. He jumped up past the rock,  and ran straight for the cornucopia, the ropes being a rather low priority item, but still feasibly useful, were about in the middle. No doubt placed there because Dean had shown such expertise in their diversity. Damn gamekeepers. Dean gathered as many of them as he could. He even dared to grab a tent. One of the real good ones that would house him from the elements, no matter what.  _ This wasn’t right. _

Dean slung the ropes over his shoulders. The tent pack in hand and bolted down the heap.  _ This isn’t right, I shouldn't be able to do this _ . Another cannon sounded. He looked over and saw Ana standing over Kali’s body. Her throat seemed like it had been crushed and cut, simultaneously. In a stupid step of misfortune, Dean tripped. Tripped right in the middle of a cornucopia bloodbath, in the Hunger Games. He landed square on his ass, the snow taking most of the blow.  

“Ow.” 

Dean regained his composure quickly, remembering where it was, he was. He grabbed at his ropes and the tent pack and… Castiel was right there. Standing right in front of him. Blood dripping from his blade, and splattered across his face. He was entirely uninjured. Since no cannon had sounded after Kali’s, Dean could only assume Alastair had managed to escape. 

Dean could only stare at him. His eyes were cold and icy, the blues intensified by the cold empty sky. He’d of killed Dean if not for… actually nothing had stopped him. Nothing was stopping him. He’d killed people three times as capable as Dean, in minutes. Dean should be dead. Right. Now. Cas mouths something that Dean can barely make out, but if he’d seen it right, Cas had mouthed: Run.

Dean didn’t have to be told more than once, or not at all, whatever! Either way, he grabbed his ropes, even dared for the tent once again, Cas hadn’t objected, and ran. 

  
  


Sliding down the mountain side, Dean lost momentum around the middle and trekked through cold dry brush. 

‘This’ll make good fire.’ he thought, Dean looked around, taking in his surroundings, as he ran. A cold breeze running across his face, Dean hurried to close his jacket, and raise his hood. He needed to find somewhere to  set up camp, but he also needed to gain some distance. Only an idiot would stay that near the cornucopia. 

‘ _ But if the Careers don’t have control over it, is it really dangerous? _ ’ The thought crossed Dean’s mind, but he stifled it. ‘This is all so wrong!’ 

This was not going according to Dean’s very under thought of plan. He planned to grab as much as he could, before one of the careers killed him. He’d hoped for a blanket, or a small hunting knife, at best. Instead he had everything he’d need. 

‘Except for that knife.’ 

This was so wrong. None of this had gone how Dean had expected this to go. Dean couldn’t let that let him get comfortable. Bobby’s words rung through his head. ‘ _ Until the games reach their final hours, you play this smart.’ _ He had a nice tent, but he need somewhere he could put it without it being seen. 

Dean also decided he needed to take stock of who all he knew was dead. Needed to know who was going to come after him. Abaddon, Dick, Kali, and Baldur where dead. He’d seen that himself. Alfie and Kat, were dead too. Meg and Alastair had run off in different directions. And he hadn’t seen Ruby. Lilith was dead, but Fergus must of hit tail as soon as he could. He might’ve been planning to cronie up to the Careers at a different time. At the start of the games they usually just kill as many people as they can. 

‘Now most of them are dead.’

Which reminded Dean of something else. None of the Careers had seen this coming either. They’d all worked under the assumption they’d have the cornucopia to sustain them. They hadn’t bothered to learn actual survival skills. That made Dean happy. Going by the number of cannons and the number of dead bodies he’d seen. Everyone else should be alive. They might still be in danger though. Dean had gotten all he’d gotten because he’d been stupid. When he should’ve gotten the hell out of there, he’d just stood there. If Cas and Ana hadn’t gone wild, he’d have probably been stabbed, three times over. 

‘Damn this place!’ Dean thought. He’d hoped with all his might that he’d get a place with a lot of trees. Trees made good cover and good fire. This place it was… Dean didn’t know what it was. Not like they taught ‘how to identify landscapes across the world.’ in his geography class. The best he could guess was some kind of valley range. The trees were sparse and small, a bad place to hide since everyone would go to those for shelter. It would be the place the fighters would go first. 

_ But most of them are dead. _

‘No! You will not get comfortable, Dean Winchester, you are going to play this right.’

Dean still had a few hours before the sky got dark. Maybe. This was still an artificial landscape. If the gamekeepers wanted, they could make it perpetual day for days. Dean heads straight for the trees. He had a good tent, he’d be good for the night. He could hide it too. Camouflage it with some tree branches. Hopefully there would be some big bushes.  

 

When Dean made it to the trees he got his wish. 

“Bushes! Yes!” he exclaimed, quickly silencing himself. He was still in the arena, he had to play smart. Dean got in between some large evergreen ferns. He remembered they weren’t poisonous or infectious, so they’d make good cover. Dean pulled off the ropes and through them into the bushes. Then arranged his tent. It was one of those easy kinds, pre-prepared and nicely packaged. It took Dean all of seven minutes to make it livable. He grabbed his ropes and entered into his new home. Not the best set up in the world and certainly not as roomy as the one at Tribute Center, hell the one back home, but it would do more than enough. The interior was nice and cozy, insulated so it would get warmer if Dean just stayed in it for awhile. Which is exactly what he’d do, As far as he was concerned he had absolutely no reason to get out of this tent. Until he had to get some food.

‘Dammit Dean, why didn’t you grab food?’ Dean had been preoccupied with where he’d live, not what he’d eat. He’d been right about melting water, but the area below the mountain top was mostly just brush. It was soft grass and wildflowers. All the snow was back up there. 

‘At least the others won’t die of hypothermia.’

Hypothermia.

“Shit!” Dean hissed, In his attempt to get away with all this shit, he’d forgotten all about Tessa. She’d saved him from Alistair, and he’d completely abandoned her. “Nice move Winche-”

A rustling near by silenced Dean quickly. ‘Shit.’ Someone was near by, and… and Dean had gotten his ropes, but had forgot all about an actual weapon. 

‘A lasso’s a weapon if you choke the hell out of somebody with it.’  he reminded himself. 

He grabbed some of the rope. The shaudy kind that he wouldn’t dare use on cows, or horses, but would do very well on human throats. He tied it in one of his better knots, and prepared himself. He listened for the person and tried to get a reading on how close they were. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah it’s just a knick, I should be okay… unless it was poisoned!”

“Shhh, remember where we are.”

“Right. sorry.”

Dean listened closely and the longer he listened he started to recognize the voices.

“Jo… Kevin?”

‘Woo, what the fuck was that!” The two smaller kids circled each other preparing to fight for their lives. 

“Pssst, over here it’s me, Dean.”

“Dean!”

“Oh yeah right.” Jo said skeptical. “How can we trust that?”

“And even if we can, how can we trust you won’t just kill the hell out of us.” Kevin asked meekly.

Dean rolled his eyes. It was a good question though. You can’t really trust anyone in the arena.

“Because if I was gonna kill you or whatever, I wouldn’t have told you I was here.”

“Just ‘cuz that’s true doesn’t mean we can trust you!”

“Why not?”

“Because you have no reason not to kill us.” Kevin reasoned. Which was true. Dean couldn’t kill them though. He wasn’t a murderer. He didn’t want to be. Not until he had to be. These two, though they were just some kids. Jo was barely even older than Sam. Kevin was younger. He felt bad for them.

None of them had asked for this. If they were gonna trust Dean, for whatever reason, he had to show a sign of faith first. Dean exited the tent and bushes, hands in the air, he presented himself to them.  

“I also don’t want to kill you guys.” Dean hated the looks on their faces. They’d all only been in the arena for what was probably less than two hours tops. The both of them looked like they’d had a hassle coming down the mountain. They were covered in dirt, and glass, and Kevin had a long gash on the side of his cheek. “Plus you guys already look awful.” he joked.

The two them ran up to him and nearly dropped him. Hugging him like he was a lifeline. 

“Dean.” Jo sounded like she was about to cry.

“It’s okay. You guys are okay. What happened to you two?”

“We-we- after they released us I ran down the mountainside as soon as I possibly could.” Kevin told him. “After I heard the first cannon, I ran even faster. I was so out of breath-”

“I tried to grab at something but Dick,” Dean had somehow manage to get all of them to call him that. Another positive point in an otherwise awful day. “He tried to get me, But then Anael, punched him upside the head. It looked like it really took him out. So I grabbed this.” She showed him a small switchblade. It would help with a lot of things, but with Jo’s size it might not be best to try to use it on someone else. “After that I slid down the mountain and I crashed into Kevin.”

“Are you the one who cut him?” Dean asked.

“No, that was Ruby.” Kevin asnwered.

“Fuck that psycho got to you guys?”

“Yeah. but Victor threw something at her and we escaped.” Jo ensured him.

“Wait, what happened to Victor?”

“We don’t know.” Kevin told him

“He might’ve climbed the trees, he was good at that, he can jump and run pretty good too.” 

Dean was sure Victor was alive. There hadn’t been another cannon since… Kali? Damn it, Dean couldn’t remember who died last. No. Order didn’t matter. Remember who was alive. Remember who might come after you. 

“Lemme see that cut.” Dean wasn’t a medic. He barely paid attention to first aid. He didn’t think he’d have much access to it. Which just so happened to be the problem. The cut wasn’t too deep it was just long. It wasn’t infected, but they never start off looking infected. No telling what Ruby had done with that knife before she’d cut Kevin with it. They needed disinfectant, which they weren’t gonna get their hands on anytime soon. 

“Do either of you know any natural disinfectants?” 

“All I can think of is alcohol.” Jo answered.

“And I don’t think we’re gonna find a bar around here.” Dean replies. “Kevin does it actually hurt?”

“No, it mostly just stings.”

“Okay…” Fuck. Dean knew there were at least three things he should be doing for that cut. The first is was to clean it with warm water, at least. Water that he had no access to. Unless-

“What do you guys know about valleys?”  

“They’re longer than they are wide.” Kevin says, touching his cut, tenderly.

“That’s useful.” Dean said with a sigh.

“I studied geometry, not geography!”

“Shhhhh!” Jo hissed.

“Sorry.”

“Did you guys see any water near here?”

“No, but with all these trees and grass where has to be some near here right?”

“Not necessarily.” Kevin says. “The watering system for this environment could be completely subterraneous.”  Dean and Jo just looked at him. “What?”

“Anyway, water is still priority.” Dean told them. “I’ll go out and scout for some.”

“Dean no that’s too dangerous you don’t know what’s out there.” Jo tried to warn him.

“You’re right, I don’t.” Dean went back to the tent and grab one of the better ropes. “Let’s just hope it’s edible.” 

 

When Dean thought he might have to venture out for food and water, He hadn’t suspected he’d have to do it for two more mouths other than his own. What was Dean thinking taking in those two. They reminded him of Sam. No, it was something more than that. Saying it’s because they reminded him of Sam might’ve been what made it so easy to like them, but it would be shallow. He wanted to protect them because they were just kids. They hadn’t asked for this. None of them had. Except the ones who had. 

‘But most of them are dead.’ a smile showed up on Dean’s face. 

He walked through the arena trying his hardest not to get too far from the tent. One lasso in his hands the other on his hip. ‘Dammit!’ Dean hoped he’d find something soon, and he hoped it’d be well covered. If he could move them to a freshwater source, and cover, they’d live twice as long, much easier. The only problem was this place didn’t seem to have much in the form of cover. The trees were all too far away from each other. And all the ones that were close, were packed too tightly with each other. Then there were the rocks. Lots of boulders. They’d serve as cover from attack but not for living. Dean wasn’t sure if it was or not, but it also seemed to be getting colder. Then again he was heading back towards the mountain. That entire area was probably cooled to the extreme, to make sure the snow could even exist. Dean wasn’t sure what time it was, but no one had died since… yeah, probably still Kali. Which meant… He didn’t know what it meant, but it was normal. 

_ No it wasn’t. Too many people are still alive. _

Which was true, Dean supposed. The cornucopia bloodbath usually took out halve the tributes right off the bat. Only about a fourth of them were dead, and most of them were Career tributes. The people the Capitol puts all its bets on to make sure there’s an interesting game. Alastair, Ruby, and Meg would definitely give the people what they’d want. There was no telling what Ana and Cas were up to. This had to be their ‘plan’, but what for? What was their endgame. What good could the get out of killing all the other Careers. 

_ They can hunt everyone else down themselves? _

Dean felt the sickness in his stomach again. ‘No fuck it all Dean, you need those calories!’ and somehow his stomach obeyed. He took a deep breath, trying his best not to think of what they’d looked like after what Cas and Ana had done to them. There was that sickness again.

 

It had started to get dark when Dean finally found something resembling a water source. It was around that same time that Dean found Ruby.


	9. Chapter 9

‘Damn It, Damn It, Damn It, Damn It Fucking All!’ 

Dean couldn’t have been in a more idiotically perilous situation, unless-

Dean looked behind himself and made sure no one was sneaking up on him. The coast was thankfully clear. Then just as quickly he turned back around to get a look at Ruby, hoping she was still there to.  
‘Thank god.’ she was still there at the waterfront. Having not magically just disappeared. Dean was grateful. What he wasn’t grateful for was the fact she had been there at all. Why couldn’t she have found some other place to be? Some other watering hole that could sustain her. Because she could afford to go just about wherever she wanted. She might be apart of an endangered species, but Careerus Jackassus were still a deadly breed of animal. Not to mention, if Kevin's face was anything to go by, she had a knife. Ruby, with one knife was one knife too many. The things she’d done to the dummies back in training had been disgusting to say the least. Dean didn’t want to imagine what she’d do to actual human bodies.  
Dean also remembered how she’d fought those combat instructors. He could not take her on in a one on one. Especially when she has a knife, and all Dean had was two lassos.  
When Jo had offered her switchblade, Dean had told her to keep it. She might need it if someone found their area. Dean had told the two of them to stay in that tent until he came back. If he didn’t come back, don’t assume he was dead until the cannon sounded. And if he was dead, they take the tent, and keep themselves safe until.... Well Dean didn’t really have an 'until'. They were in the Hunger Games, stay safe until it’s just them.  
Dean looked on as Ruby… well he wasn’t sure, she was close but maybe twenty feet away. All he could see was her back. Which suited him just fine.  
Dean took the lasso he’d tied earlier. This was going to be easy. She was just sitting there all 140 pounds of her. Dean had roped five month old calves bigger than this girl. He spun the lasso, nice and easy like he always did. He edged up closer to her, making sure his steps were on even ground. Nothing would ruin this more than if she became aware of his presence. He spun the lasso faster, he had to make sure it made speed. Dean was not nervous he’d miss. He didn’t miss. He aimed. He hit his mark.  
Ruby had been occupied by something. Possible a wound she’d gotten before she’d realised she was in danger. When Dean lassoed her she had not seen it coming. Dean tighten the lasso and snared her down. Her grunts and struggles conflicting with his. Once again Dean was in a situation where he’d roped something and had no knife or mallet. So as he had done then, he’ll do the same now. He kicks her square upside the head.  
“Yes! Winchester for the Victory!” He silenced himself. ‘Remember you’re in the fuc-”  
Ruby side sweeps him and Dean ends up on his back. She tries kicking him straight in the face, but Dean tuck and rolls to avoid it. Ruby spins and balances on her haunches.  
“If it isn’t the twink!” Ruby snarls.  
“How the fuck?”  
“Next time you try to tie a girl down, ask first.” she jumps and aims straight for Dean’s chest. He rolls again. Barely avoiding her. If she’d of landed on him. It would’ve caved Dean’s fucking chest in. Dean was now very nervous. Ruby stood back up, trying to break from the rope. Dean had tied that himself though. That knot wasn’t going to break anytime soon. “Lookie here, the bumpkin knows a few things.”  
“You better believe i-” she kicks him square in the head, harder than Dean’s ever been kicked.  
“Too bad to, If you’d’ve just laid down and fought me like a man, you could’ve died clean! Now I’m gonna have to kill you with just my boots, and now it’s gonna be messy.”  
She kicked him in the stomach.  
The chest.  
His back.  
His head again.  
“It’s a real shame too. I didn’t wanna have to degrade myself with to much physical violence until the end!”  
The leg.  
The stomach.  
“You and all the other losers should be dead by now!”  
The chest. Dean felt like throwing up and wheezing all at the same time.  
“I should be at the top of that hill, around the horn, with winners like ME!” she kicked him again. “But I’m down here in the dregs with all of YOU!” she kicked him again.  
Dean tried to balance himself on a tree trunk. Tried to get up before she kicked him again. Instead, she put the very same boot up to his neck. “I know this sucks for you. Why shouldn’t it. But just know If you were gonna die, which you always were, be glad you’ll have the honor of it being me. Because… you gotta admit. I’m fucking Awesome!”  
A second later Ruby’s face went black, and she toppled over. An arrow in her back.  
“You sure where, bitch.” Jody said, from behind the trees.  
“Jody?”  
“Dean!”  
“Tessa?”  
The look of relief on Tessa’s face was priceless. The relief Dean felt knowing she was okay, was immense. The pain in his body was aching.  
Dean helped himself up as Tessa ran over to him. She checked him over.  
“Dean, how are you feeling?”  
“Like I was kicked by a psycho, now dead, girl!” Dean groaned. “In a lot of places.”  
The cannon signaling Ruby’s death went off.  
“We should get going, you guys.” Jody said claiming the arrow out of Rubies back.  
“I- i can’t. Gotta get the kids?” Dean said as he undid his knot. When the came collecting bodies, Dean didn’t wanna lose the little rope he had.  
“What kids?”  
“Kevin and Jo.”  
“Kevin’s still alive?” Jody asked.  
“Yeah, I’ve got them hidden in my tent.”  
“You have a tent?” Tessa asked him.  
“Yeah! Did you n… didn’t you get anything?”  
“Yeah. ‘Out of there with my life’, comes to mind.”  
“But there was so much stuff.”  
“Yeah and it all belongs to the Careers now, Dean.” Jody tells him.  
“Wait, no, you-you guys don’t know?”  
“Know what?”  
“Tessa you had to see right, you were still there when Alastair attacked me.”  
“Yeah for a second. I turned around to see if someone was following me, and you were about to get sliced and dice, by the psycho. I screamed to warn you, and then… and then I ran.” She seemed guilty about it. Dean had felt that same way when he’d thought he’d abandoned her.  
“Hey don’t worry about it I thought I’d abandoned you to, no hard feels from either of the District 10 deserters.” Dean smiled and Tessa smiled back.  
“But Dean what don’t we know?” Jody pressed.  
“Whu- oh! Right! The Careers their all dead.” Dean announced happily. “Well most of them. And thanks to Jodes over here, a few more.”  
Tessa and Jody just looked at him, like he’d had a breakdown.  
“What?” He asked them.  
“Dean… sweetie… that can’t be true.”  
“Yes it is! I promise you I saw Cas and Ana kill half of them myself. It’s probably just Meg and Alistair left”  
“Cas and-the twins killed the Careers?" Tessa asked  
“Yes.”  
“The Careers… all of them… except for the one I just killed… Meg… and Alistair.”  
“Yes!” Dean was starting to get annoyed.  
“That actually makes sense.”  
“It does?” Dean and Tessa ask.  
“Well, yeah, it would explain some things.”  
“Like…” Tessa inquired.

 

About an hour earlier, Jody was wandering through the hills trying to get her bearings. Trying to get someplace safe… someplace nice, before those monsters caught up to her. She’d been stupid not to eat something before she’d left and now her stomach was killing her. The mountainside was freezing. Jody wasn’t sure if it would be smart to stay here, but the whole countryside made her nervous. There was nothing to it but plain open space. These black jackets didn’t help either. Probably made them big fat moving-  
‘Damn it.’  
Jody turned around and saw her worst nightmare. A Career. The boy from District 2. Castiel. Jody’s knees went weak. He had a sword or a hunting knife in one hand and- ‘Oh god is that blood?’ splatters on his face. He walked forward looking at Jody directly. He was going to kill her. He was going to stab her right here right now. He was going to-  
‘Hello, Jody. Have you seen Alastair?’  
He was going to ask her if she’d seen one of the other Careers. Jody blinked at him a few times, not sure how that was supposed to have worked out.  
‘Um, no sorry… Castiel, I haven’t.’  
He sighs.  
‘That is unfortunate. Though also fortuitous, lest he’d have intersected with you. ’ he turns around prepared to leave. Jody’s heart begins to beat again. Until he looks back at her. ‘Jody, are you trained in the use of archery weapons?’  
It was a strange question for sure. Jody didn’t know how to make heads or tails of it. She didn’t bother lying though, what would be the point. She could tell he’d know. ‘A-a little. I’m no Robin Hood or Katniss Everdeen. But I-i can still make do.’  
‘Perfect. Take this.’ He took the compact military grade bow from off his back. ‘And these.’ he handed her the accompanying arrows. ‘I brought them hoping they might prove useful. But they only seem to slow me down. Ana is better versed in archery any way.’

 

“And then he walked off over the hill. As soon as my brain could function again, I took off. Found Tess hiding behind rocks about forty minutes later.”  
“Wait! Castiel gave you that bow?” Tessa asked, amazed.  
“Yeah, thanks to it too, or Dean might be paste.”  
“You don’t have to tell me.” Dean still felt a little sore. He walked over to the pond and splashed some of the water on to his bruising face. Well it wasn’t actually bruising. It seemed to be a little tender, might swell soon but that would probably go down by morning. “Wait Cas, was looking for Alastair?”  
“I can only guess so. At the time I assumed they were in some kind of hunting party and had gotten separated. But knowing what I know now…”  
“Cas was on the hunt.”  
“This is insane.” Tessa rubbed up against her temples. “And when are they going to come and get the body?”  
Dean looked back. Ruby’s body still and lifeless, exactly where it had dropped.  
“I don’t think they take the bodies until the area is clear.” Dean says. They never show the body retrievals back home, and generally the tributes who did the kill always just walk away, once the cannon sounds. Once they were sure they’re kill was dead. “We should leave.”  
“Agreed.” Tessa said.  
“Seconded.” Jody said.  
“Then it’s a law. Let’s get the hell out of here. Get the kids and them come back.”

Just then two more cannons went off. 

 

Dean had never ran so fast in his life. His heart was beating so fast in his ears he couldn’t even hear the rush of the wind as he ran on. Couldn’t hear the shouts of Tessa and Jody, as he out ran them. His stride too wide, his intent too strong. Dean didn’t want it to be true he had to check. Had to know, had to be sure. He wanted to know who had done it. He wanted to know who’d he have to hunt down for revenge.  
He finally made it back to his camp, made it back to where they were supposed to be. He had to know.  
“Jo! Kevin! Are you guys alright?”  
The two of them poked their heads out of the bush. The looked no worse than they had when Dean had seen them last.  
“Yeah! We're alright… what’s wrong with you Dean?”  
“I- I thought-” Dean was so out of breath. He was relieved, but so out of breath.  
“Kevin!”  
“Jody!” Kevin jumped out of the bushes, and latched on to Jody, after she’d crashed through the tree line.  
“I’m so sorry. I promised I’d protect you and we got separated and- I’m so glad you’re alright.” She breathed out relieved.  
“It’s alright, Dean took care of me.”  
“Heelloo.”  
“But Jo took care of me first.” he relented.  
“You’d better believe it. Now Dean can tell us why you called us like an idiot.”  
“Though-wwwoooh- thought the cannons were you guys.”  
“We were afraid it was you.”  
“We just figured you had taken down who ever got to you too.” Kevin explained.  
“We should know soon enough. Their bound to do the announcements anytime now.” Tessa reminded them.

Dean and Jody agreed that it would be best it they went back to the pond.  
‘But it’s a hot ticket location, it’ll attract people.’  
‘Yeah but it’d be better to be on the water, than near it.’ Dean argued. ‘Besides there are five of us. Three of us have weapons.’ Dean was definitely including his lassos now. ‘If any one tries to rake in on our territory we’ll just kick their asses.’  
‘That’s what i’m talking about!’ Jess agreed.  
While they walked. The announcements were made.  
The picture and district number were give and counted as followed.  
Dick, 1  
Ruby, 1  
Baldur, 4  
Kali,4  
Lillith, 5  
Garth, 6  
Bess, 6  
Alfie, 8  
Abaddon, 8  
Kat, 9  
The anthem played and then nothing. The sky returned to it’s natural falsehood. Mimicking true night.  
“So that’s who it was.” Tessa said. “Those poor kids.”  
“They talked about getting married and everything.” Dean breathed. Garth had been so dopey and sweet. Bess had been so nice and protective. Garth seemed to really depend on her. Dean felt empty.  
They made it to the pond, Ruby’s body long gone. Dean put the tent back up. Put the lasso, that had saved his life, might he say, back into it along with the other one and the rest of his rope. Jody put her quiver, in as well. Keeping the arrow she’d killed Ruby with, on her. Everyone seemed tired.  
“So how are we gonna do this.” Dean asked.  
“Should we take turns?”  
“Seems logical.” Kevin insists “But who get first watch and who takes a nap?”  
Dean and Jody look at each other. Having obviously been designated as team leaders.  
"You guy sleep. Me and Jody’ll keep watch.”  
“Dean that doesn’t seem fair.” Jo objects.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Well from a layman’s perspective. The two of you just killed a girl. And on top of that. Dean your face looks fucked up.” Tessa explains.  
“What. No way.”  
“Actually you do, Dean.” Jody affirmed. “And as a witness to the aforementioned ‘fucking up’, you might need to rest.”  
“No I’m one of the one’s with the weapon, I’ll stand guard If Jody wants rest.”  
“Nuh-uh, you need to rest Dean.”  
“And you don’t?”  
“Look, I should be first watch.” Tessa interjects.  
“What?” Dean and Jody ask, giving her their attention.  
“When... when the bloodbath took place, I grabbed a bag of matches, a blanket and some packets of jerky, and then ran. Dean you stayed and got the ropes and a tent. A tent!”  
“But I ran too.” Jody reminds her. “I got this bow out of sheer coincidence and luck.”  
“And then saved Dean’s life. If anyone should take watch it should be the dead weight, make sure I can be worth something other than just being here.”  
“Wait what about us?” Jo pipeed up.  
“No!” came from all three of them.  
“Alright alright. Sheesh.”  
“Look Tessa you did good okay.”  
“Dean-”  
“No it’s settle okay, you guys sleep for a few hours. Me and Jody’ll take watch and then when one of us gets tired. The other can go in and then Tessa you can come out and take guard with them. Then once the person Tessa is out there with gets tired-”  
“You wake me and Kevin.”  
“Jo-”  
“No Dean, we’re just as capable as the two of you. The two of us can equal up to one of you, if it’ll make you feel better.” Kevin adds

“Jo. Kevin-”  
“No it’s done and it’s what we’re doing.” Jo declares, admittedly  
“Yeah!” Kevin added.  
Dean, Tessa and Jody just looked at each other.  
“Alright.” they relented.  
“But go to sleep now. We all need to be awake relatively early.” Jody says. “Dean and I are still taking first watch.”

The first few hours passed by slowly. Jody and Dean kept each other’s company. They discussed uncomfortable things.  
“Thank you for saving me, Jody.”  
“It’s no problem Dean, you’d’ve done the same for me.”  
“You don’t know that.” She looked at him skeptically. “Oh, come on, what?”  
“Don’t demonize yourself Dean. You would’ve done the same for me as I did for you.”  
“You can’t be so sure of that.”  
“Yes. I can.” She looked at him again. “Dean you get called for the games and your brother volunteers, and you refuse to let him.”  
“I couldn’t let Sam come in here, not for me.”  
“Yes, Dean, you could have, but you chose not to. Just like you chose to help Kevin and Jo. You didn’t have to kill them, but you also didn’t have to invite them into your tent. You could’ve let them walk on by, into the wilderness, but instead, you take them in and go out of your way to find a nicer place for them to live, and it almost got you killed.”  
Dean thought about all of that not wanting to see the truth in it all.  
“A person who does all those things, would not have let me get my head bashed in by some psycho.”  
“Thanks, Jody.”  
“No problem, Dean.”

 

From there on the days go by. The five of them get… well, comfortable. Which upsets Dean, like he can’t imagine. They shouldn’t be getting comfortable. Bobby and Missouri had warned him of that specifically. Not to mention they were coming into full-on ‘slow days’ territory. There hadn’t been a death since Garth and Bess. and that had been nearly a week ago.  
“They'r gonna do something.” Dean had said, worry all over him.  
“Yeah, they are, Dean. But there’s not much we can do about it though.” Tessa said. She was absolutely right. The could only wait, see what the gamekeepers would do, and try their best.

It got to the point that they’d run out of food soon. Game was scarce enough as it was. Dean had roped a deer, some time earlier. But that hadn’t lasted long. After that the occasional rabbit or squirrel even stopped appearing. The Gamekeepers were trying to drive them out. It worked.  
“We’re going out.” Dean told the others.  
“Dean are you sure?” Tessa asked.  
“Yes I am, we don’t have choice.” Dean said. He walked up closer to her, hoping not to be overheard. “The gamekeepers are keeping animals from this area. They want us to go out for food. If we don’t, we will starve.”  
“We plan to head northwest. Might be some game that way.”  
“But are you sure the two of you should go I mean…”  
“Don’t worry you and Jo both have knives.”  
After the first night, Tessa had found Ruby’s knife. Kevin and Jo confirmed that. Kevin could remember the edges when she’d cut his cheek. Thank goodness that thing still hadn’t been infected. It was healing very nicely actually.  
“Same rules as last time.” Dean says.  
“Don’t move until you come back.” Jo repeats  
“If you don’t comeback wait for confirmation.” Kevin finished.  
“And?”  
“Leave the pond only if necessary.” the both said irritated.  
“Alright we’ll see you guys later.

Jody and Dean moved past the tree line, It was early morning so everything was filtered with light. The valley was still as open as ever. They were as exposed as ever, but so was everyone else. The only advantage they had was numbers. If Meg or Alastair was gonna come after them. They’d probably do it alone. Not to mention, Alastair still probably had that sword wound, that Cas had given him. Alastair didn’t seem like the type to be well practiced in healing. Meg, though was a wild card. She’d looked pretty alright last time Dean had seen her. A few small cuts here and there, but they would have all healed by now.  
“So where are we going exactly?” Jody asked him.  
“I have no idea. But if the gamekeepers wanted us out of there, that’s only because there’s something out there waiting.”  
“Tribute or Mutt?”  
“Probably both. One waiting to pounce the second the other fails.”

The two of them spent hours hoping to find something in the trees. They found diddly.  
The looked for another water source, sure that the animals would head there. Still nothing. The forest where small and uncrowded, but it was there best option.  
They wandered through every inch of that forest, trying there hardest to find something that might lead them to something that might be food. Dean was personal ready to give up when he saw… possibly the most disturbing thing he’d seen in days. It was like some kind of story book nightmare. The midday sun was cascading through the treetops, setting it up like some kind of stage. Dean’s eyes had to be deceiving him.  
“Jode. Do you…” he whispered  
“Yeah Dean, I see it.” Right in front of them without any shame or fear, it just went on. “What should we do? Should we leav-”  
“We’ve got to stop this.”  
“Dean I-”  
“We have to kill them right now, right now!” Dean’s eyes had to be decieving him, but Jody had seen it too. Perhaps a tracker jacker had stung them and they were experiencing a… a collective hallucination. Yeah that was it. This was a group hallucination or something.  
“Dean that’s a little over board. We should just go and look somewhere else before we get noticed.”  
“No we’ve gotta stop this we gotta.”  
“Dean!”  
“Hey!” Dean said, now shouting. “What the fuck do the two of you think you’re doing?”  
“Relieving some pressure!” Meg said, obviously not ashamed of her present condition. Her hands still positioned on Cas’ hips. 

When Dean and Jody had gone out looking for food, finally settling on this tiny patch of forest. Dean had expected to find some wild animal. Not two teenagers in heat.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas said. So nonchalantly. It was disgusting.  
“Hello Dean, Hello Dean! What the fuck are you to doing?”  
“There were so many play on words I could’ve used, just then, to tell you, but I’ll be direct and say necking.” Meg replies.  
“Oh, hello Jody. I’m glad the bow and arrows were of uses.”  
Dean looks back and sees Jody with an arrow in her bowstring, drawn back ready to be fired. Actually a smart move. Dean had gone into this forgetting these two were Careers. One of them with a very high body count of his own. He’d gotten comfortable. Forgotten this arena was full of people of would only be free if he died. Damn it.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you two. This is the Hunger Games. Not the… the Sex Games!”  
“You’re innuendoes are getting out of hand farmer boy!” Meg yelled, her hands still on Cas’ hips only centimeters away for the belt she’d been unbuckling. The image was now stuck into Dean’s eyes. The sight of them in each others space, legs interlocked, chest to chest, lips engaged. Her hand moving ever so subtly down his-  
“We can kill them right now!”  
“Dean!”  
“UUuuggghhh!”  
“Have we offended you in some way Dean?” Cas asked. He seemed genuinely unsure of what he was doing wrong.  
“Have yo- have you off- HAVE YOU OFFENDED ME! Yes Cas, I am offended. My eyes are offended. My whole bodies offended.”  
“Forgiveness for however that might have happened, but if you’d like to join us-”  
“I’m game.” Meg says, a genuine smile on her face.  
“Aaaaahh!” Dean just screamed. This was all so fucked up. He didn’t know why.  
“Look he even brought rope.”  
“Doh-Don’t you dare! You sick conniving-”  
“Dean, can you please calm down!” Jody asked, trying to keep this situation under control. Or perhaps return it to, what could feasibly be considered, normal.  
“You’re right I’m sorry. Can you two back up.” Dean went up to them and physically separated them. “And pull your zipper up.” Cas obliged, much to Meg dissatisfaction. “Now what the fuck is this? Last I saw the two of you were literally trying to kill each other."  
“War makes for strange bed fellows, Dean.” she said his name like it was some kind of an illness or ailment. Like the way the rich would say ‘the poor’. Dean wanted her dead. Now.  
“Cas, buddy. You were trying to kill her.” he put emphasis on the word kill. Like he hoped it would snap him out of whatever spell was suppressing his homicidal intentions, and remind him to kill Meg after all.  
“Yes, I was. Something that I am trying very hard to make up for.”  
“And something he was about to be forgiven If you’d have shown up a few minutes later.” Meg said from behind him.  
“Jody, shoot her.”  
“Dean I can’t just shoot her.”  
“This is the arena, she’s a Career. You’d be doing us all a service.”  
“Dean.” This time it was Castiel who was reprimanding him. “Jody, that will not be necessary. I’d also appreciate it very much if you could put the bow and arrow away.” He didn't say it like a threat. He said it in such a pleasant and polite tone, like he had just asked her to help him put away the dishes. Jody obliged.  
“Jody!”  
“I’m sorry Dean, but he gave me the bow and arrows. He gave them to me off of his literal back. Besides were the ones who interrupted them in the middle of-”  
“Don’t you dare say it.”  
“Look at that, the boy with the kinky S&M rope fetish is a prude.”  
Dean would’ve strangled him her right then and there if not for Cas holding him back. How was he so strong?  
“Meg don’t antagonize him.” Cas told her.  
“I promise I’ll try.”  
“Meg.”  
“And nothing more.”

 

When Dean had calmed down enough to be able to have a civil conversation. They all did. 

“So you two have teamed up?” Dean asked skeptically.  
“In a manner of speaking.” Cas answered.  
“Straight answers to my straight questions, Cas.”  
“Forgive me, Meg is a on our side.”  
“Our side?” Jody asked, eyebrow arched.  
“Yeah, the whole top of the mountain crew.”  
“There’s a ‘crew’?”  
“You heard right, Winchester.’  
“How many people, do you have exactly?” Jody asks.  
“Who all’s left?”  
“No way!” Dean couldn’t believe that. This had to be a trap.  
“I’m happy to say she’s telling the truth Dean. With the exception of you two, Tessa, Fergus, Alistair, Kevin, and Jo. everyone else has allied with us.”  
“But we’d rather keep that toad Fergy out.” Meg tells them. She says his name the way she’d said Dean’s earlier. He didn’t have much of a problem with her applying it to Fergus’. “And we were out here hunting Al, anyway.”  
“You’re still after him?”Jody asked Cas.  
“I’m afraid so. He’s proven the most… troublesome obstacle in our plan.”  
There was the word again. ‘plan’.  
They’d said it in the training center.  
Said it in the interview.  
“What is the plan?” Dean asked calmly.  
“It’s lunacy and chaos.”  
“Straight answers.”  
“That was the answer Winchester,” Meg said smugly. Dean expected one of her grins, but she looked dead serious.  
“If you two were chasing after Alastair, why were you…” Jody made a face.  
Cas seemed to blush for a moment. Possible now aware of what exactly he been doing, that was so offensive.  
“We got carried away.”  
“We were about to.”  
“It was unintentional.”  
“Still woulda been fun.” Now she had a smug smile on her face.  
“I was going to go after him myself.” Cas continued. “But because of my constant failures at tracking him. I thought Meg would be able to give me further insight into his location.”  
“And you’re just comfortable giving Cas, someone who was trying to kill you-”  
“Something he was about to successfully apologize for, when you guys showed up.”  
“Advice on how to kill your District mate.” Jody finished.  
“With every wishful little bone in my body.”  
“But how-”  
“Look since you guys come from the boonies I wouldn’t expect you to get it. But we are trained from the ground up how to be ruthless. At least until we’re not eligible. But Alastair, Alistair was all ways the wet log you threw into the fire.” Dean could only assume that was a District 7 saying. “He was always sick in the head, always had a predilection, for snapping things, twisting things, cutting things. And I’m not talking about logs. The folks back home would probably throw me a parade for assuring that psycho doesn’t come back victor. I wouldn’t be surprised if the reaping had been rigged just to make sure that shit got out of 7, once and for all.”  
After that Meg turned her back on Dean. This was obviously a sore subject for her. He understood that, and even he had to respect it.  
“It seems unnecessary to waste our time with this now.” Cas decides, probably for Megs consideration. “Do you you to want to come back with us.”  
“Why in the world-”  
“Dean what the hell!”  
“Jody, come on this could be a trap.”  
“He gave me the bow Dean. He could’ve killed me that day, and instead he gave me a weapon.”  
‘He could’ve killed you, too, but let you escape with everything you wanted to take.’  
“And they, have. The cornucopia.” Jody was right. They did. While Dean and his group had been hiding away in there little oasis, Cas and Ana’s group was living it up. Dean would have to be an idiot not to take that opportunity.  
“Alright Cas we’ll come with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no they weren't having sex.  
> They were about to though


	10. Chapter 10

 

Dean and Jody took Cas and Meg back to the pond. Their arrival was met with a lot of confusion.

“You want us to go… with them?” Tessa asked.

“Yeah, all of us. You, me, Jody, Jo, Kevin the whole burrito.”

“Dean… are you sure we can trust them?”

She looked directly at Meg and Castiel. No intention of hiding her suspicion. They didn’t seem to care.

“Absolutely not.” Dean answered honestly.

“Whu- Dean, what!” Tessa looked at Dean like he’d just come back from the dead.

“We can absolutely not trust them.”

“Yet you brought them here, to our hiding place.”

“Tess, we are running out of food, this place was good for water, but there’s no game here.  No meat. We will officially be worse off than we were back home in a matter of hours.” Dean spoke with the utmost severity. “They… they have food. They have water and blankets and everything the cornucopia has to offer. We need all that stuff and we need it now.”

“A-alright." Tessa said, Dean knew she was right, but she knew he was right. Cas and Meg might be dangerous, but they had very few other options. "Come on you two, we’re leaving.” 

The tent was easy to pack and they didn’t have much else to bother with. They left in a matter of minutes.

“Alright, it won’t take more than an hour to get back to the mountain top from here.” Cas told them, as he walked on past them, Meg at his side.

“Everyone stay tight.” she told them. “We don’t want to lose anyone.” she seemed to be serious. Dean doubted she actually cared, but he was sure she was serious.

“How’d you two happen anyway?” Dean asked. It was one thing that they’d let Meg on there team, but Cas and Ana had seemed dead set on killing Careers. Meg and Cas had been fighting within the very first minutes. Why were they suddenly trying so hard to… get acquaintanced? 

“Well as you might have seen when Al, decided to defend my honor against the angel here, I got the fuck outta there.” Dean remembered, she’d passed right by him. “I didn’t do well on my own. I knew how to cut wood, drink what looked like relatively clean water, and that was pretty much it. Got to the point I was jonesing for food. Decided it might be worth it to try the cornucopia.”

“When I found her, she’d barely made it up the mountain.” Cas said.

“So you just… nursed her back to health?” Kevin asked.

“Well I gave her a snack.” Cas answered.

 

The trek back up the mountain wasn’t actually all that easy.  Sliding down the ice had been easy, climbing back up, was hard. Dean muscles ached, from constant use, but a lack of nutrition. Jody had to put Kevin on her back, it had gotten so hard for him. Jo agreed to carry the bow and arrows. Making sure Meg didn’t get her hands on them when’d she’d offered. It took them an extra twenty minutes to get to the tributes camp. 

“Wait this is the camp?” Jo asked, in surprise. Dean was just as surprised. He wasn’t sure what to have expected. Maybe, a miniature military base covered in maps, and charts, and stuff. Whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn’t been this. 

All the tributes, the Regulars, were just sitting there, lounging on crates and blankets.

Ana was braiding Charlie’s hair, Victor, Ash, and Benny were in the middle of playing some card game. The cornucopia about 40 feet to their left. 

“You’d better believe it, squirt.” Meg replied.

“You guys made it!” Charlie jumped up from where she’d been, head half braided, and ran up to them.  “I’m so glad you guys are alright!” once again Dean was tackled.

“So you guys have been up here this whole time, just… playing around.”

“Well yeah.” Charlie replied, she looked at Dean like he’d asked her something stupid. “Not much else to do, we’ve got everything here. Only time anyone leaves is when Cas or Ana goes hunting.” 

“I thought you guys had food.” Tessa says.

“She wasn’t talking about food.” Jody tells her. “She meant Alastair.”

“It’s gruesome, but after what he did to Garth and Bess…”

“Wait that fuck killed Garth and Bess?”

“Well… um…” Charlie seemed so uncomfortable. ”Victor can- can you tell them.”

“Sure Charles.” Victor replied. “It was the first day, if you don’t remember. I’d just gotten away, tried my hardest to keep myself safe. Made it to the bottom of that ridge.” he pointed off into the distance.  It was a small dip in the valley with some short cliffs “One of the cannons went off and I was terrified.”

“That was Ruby, we took her out.” Jody says 

“Nice job for the nubes.”

“Meg.”

“So I decide to hide,” Victor continues. “Not a lot of trees that way, but there was water and rocks. Was sure I’d have enough of what I needed. Then I heard yelling. I look up at the cliff and the two of them were just there. I didn’t know what to make of it, and then they just jumped.”

Everyone shuttered at the thought of it. 

“Alastair came up from behind as soon as they’d hit the ground.... I figured… figured they’d of rather just end it themselves, than have him put his hands on them.” 

“Dammit!” Dean screamed. He wasn’t even sure why, Garth and Bess had died days ago, Dean had gone into all this knowing all of them, with exception of one person, was going to die. Hearing that though, knowing how they’d died, it set Dean on edge.

“I see why you’re hunting him now.” Jody says, her voice hard. She was just as upset.

“I regret not having killed him when he was here. But I lost him in the bush.”  Cas looked as if it was a personal affront to him to not have killed Alastair. 

“When are you going out for him again?” Dean asked. He was so angry. He wanted Alastair dead already. 

“We usually go out on rotating shifts.” Ana told him. “I’ll go out looking for him next.”

“I wanna go with you.” Dean told her. 

“Very well. If anyone else would like to go, in order to slow me down, now's the time to volunteer.” Everyone was silent. 

"Well in spite of the attitude, I'll go." Jody volunteered. The furrow in her brow, told Dean she was serious. 

"I wouldn't mind going either, chére, would love to see that fucker fry." Benny said. Sounded like he'd really love to take a bite out the son of a bitch.

"And I bet you'd guessed I was going too." Meg said. "I've got just as much to settle with Alastair as any of you. If not more."

“Perfect. Prepare yourselves, we leave in the whenever I'm ready.”

 

 

The first night in the camp was cold. That was the only problem. Even that became moot, when Dean and the rest realised they had about seven of the same or similar tents that Dean had grabbed. Since the chances of an attack where nearly zero, they only bothered to have one person on watch, and only for a few hours. It was generally Anael or Castiel .

“So tell me what your plan is.” Dean asked Cas, a bag of trail mix in hand. Dean hadn’t ever expected to snack again. He’d told Dean to rest himself, there was no telling when Ana would leave for the hunt. Dean polite refused, telling Cas he’d much rather keep him company. Which wasn't necessarily true. Wasn't necessarily false either, Cas wasn't half bad to look at. He had pretty eyes, nice lips. His deep voice would probably feel amazing with Dean's dick down his thro-

'Cool it Winchester remember why you're here.'

What he really wanted was to pump Cas for info. He wanted to know what their angle was. What was their ‘plan’?

“It’s not very relevant Dean.”

“Okay, so is it at least going according to plan?”

“Yes, it would seem so.”

“Was it worth it?”

“Perhaps not in the long run, but for the moment it suites me just fine.”

“What’s the plan?”

“Dean, why do you wish to know?” He looked diretly at Dean. That same gaze he'd given him, what felt like, years ago. The one that told him he knew the truth.

“Because… because none of this makes sense." Dean admitted. "None of this is going accord to plan… It's all so-” at that moment it hit Dean, like a horseshoe. “Chaotic.”

“Perhaps you get it now, after all.”

“Was that it?" Dean looked at Cas, his face unyielding. "You… you wanted them to not see this coming, you wanted them to be thrown for a loop.”

“You know how the games are played Dean, you all do, I overheard you all talking about it.”

“Yeah, Careers kill, take the horn, take some lives, people hide from them, whoevers last wins.”  

“It’s always like that. No matter who wins. Aggressor or victim, predator or prey. The games always go like that, because that is nature.”

Dean could remember games after games, where some underdog had managed to win. He could remember even more where those same underdogs had been cut in half. That’s how this was all supposed to go. Dean had knew it. Tessa had knew. Missouri, Bobby, the gamekeepers, the tributes, they had all known it. The audience, had known it. They’d all seen that coming. So Ana and Cas, had given them something else. 

“You removed the predator.” Dean whispered.

“So the prey would thrive. Not as prey, nor as predator, but as human beings. Like what we are.”

“That’s why you’d been watching us… in the training center. To know who’d the predators would be.”

“We had little doubt that the rest of you wouldn’t kill,” Dean could’ve told them that. Dean couldn’t name a game where some poor soul who’d lasted past the first night, hadn’t killed someone, somehow. No matter how indirectly. “But we had to know which of you would go out of your way to kill.”

“And once you knew...”

“We removed them.”

“That’s why you let Meg join you guys.” Dean thought back to what she’d said. ‘ _ They teach us to be ruthless, at least until we’re not eligible. _ ’ Dean tried to remember her during the reaping. Next to Alastair she’d seemed like nothing. Where Alastair had looked as if he’d just been elected president of the Capitol, Meg had looked… she had looked like Dean had tried to. Like she was okay with it all, and dying on the inside.

“She didn’t ask for this.” Cas said.

“But what about you Cas, you asked for this.” Dean reminded him. “Didn’t you?”

“Yes, Dean, I did. Something I regret now, but only because of my sister.” Dean studied his face. “We shouldn’t both be in here, I… I should be at home watching her take victory.”

“You realise what that means right?” 

“My sister had not been joking during her interview Dean. The only reason we came up with this plan is because we are both in here. Had I not volunteered or had Anna not been reaped…”

He didn’t continue his thought. It was already crystal clear in Dean’s mind, what Anna had said. ‘ _ the other will slaughter every other living person they can. _ ’

“But why do it? Why do it all? You and Ana could’ve done just as well all on your own. You could’ve-”

“Don’t misunderstand Dean. I intend to die in this arena. I will not go on without my sister.” Dean thought of that for a moment. 

“You have to know though even without the Careers we’r-”

“All still going to die?”

“Yeah! That.” 

“Yes Dean I’m aware that this is still the Games." Cas sighed, like a great pressure was upon him. "Our lives where always at the hands of the gamekeepers. The only difference is now, we will not be killing each other. Our demise will be solely their doing, no tributes to put on a killing, no children to make into monsters. No. If they want to kill us, they’ll have to do it themselves.”

  
  


When Dean went to sleep, Cas’ words rung through his head all that night. 

What had it all been for? Now Dean knew. What was their end game. Now Dean knew. Why do it? Dean still wasn’t sure. But there motives aside there plan was working.  This is by far the nicest games Dean has ever witnessed. He’d never seen so many tributes, be so carefree, for so long. They were reaching into their third week, and there hadn’t been a death in nearly the entirety of that time.

Dean could only guess the gamekeepers had been sure that Cas and Meg had gone out to kill just about any tribute they could find. Not specifically Alastair. They’d assumed Dean and Jody, having killed Ruby, would have no problem killing Cas or Meg, if given the opportunity. 

Dean was almost entirely sure the gamekeepers hadn’t expected Cas and Meg to get physical. Dean’s response probably made for good entertainment though. Sam was probably laughing his little head off. 

Sam. 

Dean hadn’t thought of his brother in so long. Was their father taking care of him. Was he still drinking. How had he taken Dean being reaped. He hadn’t even been sober enough to come when Dean had been reaped. Hadn’t thought there’d be much need. Hell even Dean hadn’t seen this coming. If he was going to be in the games though he was lucky to have been in this one. Lucky Cas had volunteered, and Anna had been reaped. 

‘ _ I intend to die in this arena _ ’

That felt so wrong. Cas and Ana had saved them, all of them. Yet Cas was already sure of his death. ‘This is the hunger games Dean, death is a certainty.’ 

  
  


When it was morning Dean ate breakfast. Like this was normal. It wasn’t much, but it was more than he’d had consistently in days. The morning didn't consist of them doing much. The major thing they did do was hand the new kids some of the weapons.

"You guys are just letting anybody carry these."

"Well, duh, listen man we all got days to live in here. We know it, you know it, I know it." Ash said as he gave him a dagger. It was a nice one too.

"You guys aren't afraid someone's gonna get," he looked over at Meg. The same ax, still at her side. "desperate."

"Give it a rest, Dean." she said it again, in that way. 'the poor' "We all stay up here with the knowledge that death is eminent. So take a knife, sit down, shut up, and eat a cupcake."

Letting Meg's statement fly over his head. Dean did just that. They didn't actually have a cupcake, but their was a sweet bread in one of the food container.Dean ate it and the rest of his lunch with fervor. They had devised a system to allow the food to last for at least a month. With all these new additions the food should last.

Dean didn’t ask why a month. No one had. They all shouldn’t plan to live much longer. Most of them had made it clear they didn't

'As far as I'm concerned I'm living on borrowed time, dude.' Ash told him. 'I wouldn't have lasted four days straight, if this was a regular game.'

'Ash's right Dean. In District 3 we hardly ever learn anything that doesn't bother with computer system's or hardware or malware.' Dean remembered Charlie in the training center. She'd been about as good as you could expect a 14 year old girl, who'd spent a lot of days inside, to be. She was pretty good at first aid though, Dean could remember that. The gamekeepers probably hadn't taken that well. "If it hadn't been for them," She pointed over to Cas and Ana, 'I'd probably be dead now.' 

 They were probably, alright, definitely right. Dean wasn't going to put himself down too much, but he was sure he' d be dead by now. Even if Cas and Ana, hadn't joined up with them, the Careers would've been a formidable group. They all probably were living on borrowed time. So they weren’t going to do it worrying. 

They were going to live like cattle, Dean had devised. 

You never stressed the cows out before the slaughter, you made sure they were comfortable and relaxed, even up to the dying day. Make sure their meat is nice and tender, without the stress and tackiness, fear breeds in meat. 

Until they die, they will be eating and sleeping in comfort. Except Alastair and Fergus. Alastair could die first as far as Dean cared. Fergus, Dean didn’t know anything about him. Though he had to be aware that Cas and Ana weren’t killing the tributes that they had collected. He must still be sure he’s not invited. 

When Ana decide she was going to go down the mountain for a small recession from the cold. She asked Dean to come with her. He was surprised by that, Ana hadn't spoken more than five words to Dean, and that might've been total. Tessa had told him to watch his back. 

“Are we going to hunt for Alastair?” Dean asked her.

“No, for the moment I just wish to converse with you.”

“Well... okay?” Dean looked around Cas wasn’t anywhere in his line of sight. He wasn’t sure why he looked.

 

The way down the mountain was still easier. The heat of the bottom was welcome to Dean, over the ice and snow. He shrugged off the jacket he'd received, for a moment he thought of Pizarro. Were he, Zera, Jericho, and Octovia, doing well? Had Pizarro given Bobby his message? 

Dean was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of Ana at the foot of the hill. Her red hair went well with the wild greens. She seemed so small, and fragile. How she was so deadly, Dean couldn't imagine.

“So what did’ya wanna-” Dean couldn’t complete the sentence before Ana’s lips were on his. Her hand went to his face, his to her hips. Her lips were soft despite the cold wind, and Ana’s touch was welcome to Dean. He wasn't sure if he should be doing this. Just hours earlier he'd been thinking of how her brother would feel. Now he was feeling Cas' sister on his lips. Tasting her, touching her, wanting her. She took control, never giving Dean a moment’s relief. The taste of her was subtle, like the granola that they’d had that morning. Something wasn’t right though. She wasn’t edgy like Lisa had been. Not soft like Cassie had been through, either. Not as solid as Aaron was. She was sharp, like a knife. and he was dancing right on the blade tip.

“Ana, what are you doing?”

Dean and Ana broke apart. He looked up and saw Cas. Standing on the mountainside. His eyes calmly viewing them.  

“Castiel.” Ana says, her tone calm. Why shouldn’t it be. “I was kissing Dean obviously.”

“Obviously. But why?”

“Am I not allowed my dalliances, as you were?” 

“You are, but you do not desire Dean.”

“Woah, that seems…” Dean tried to say.

“And how would you know that Castiel? How would you now!”

“Because I know you Anna. I know you like I know myself, and you do not desire Dean.”

“Okay, how would you-” Dean tries again.

“I don’t” Ana tells him. Dean shuts up.

“Then why’d you… just… ya know?” Dean asks, gesturing with his eyes. 

“To test a theory.” Ana says. 

Then she punches him. 

It hurt. It hurt like hell! The girl's fist was like a brick. Ruby hadn’t even kicked him that hard.

“Ana.”

“What the fuck!” Dean said grabbing at his face. His head throbbing. Dean hoped he didn’t get some kind of brain damage, from having people knock him upside the head. “Have you lost you-”

She kicked him, straight in the head. A shot to the temple with enough force ,it knocked him out cold.

“Ana!”

“Do you intend to kill me, over this boy!”

“No.”

“Castiel.” Ana growled, her tone a warning all it’s own.

“Stop calling me that. We only use those names when we're mad.”

“I am mad, Castiel. I am furious.”

“Ana, please.” 

“Do you intend to kill me, over this boy?” 

“No, Ana. Don’t ever think that.”

“Castiel.”

“But I can’t let you hurt him either.”

“Dammit Castiel!”

She punched her brother. He shook it off, as if he’d done so many times before. He punched her return. She punched him, he blocked, then kicked at her. They went on so forth. Ana attacked her brother as she would attack her enemy. Cas was no different. They traded blows, kick for kick, punch for punch. Their techniques and movements honed from years of this very thing. Castiel didn’t want to know why his sister was doing this, he didn’t want to think she was capable of it, but he knew she was and he knew why.

“Damn it Castiel!” Ana screamed, slapping him hard across the face. Cas didn’t fight back. He deserved it. “Damn it!” she slapped him again. Then hit him, again and again, without resistance. “I hate you! I hate you! Why, damn it! Why! Why did you have to prove yourself.”  Ana’s shouts and turned to sobs, as tears began to fall from her eyes. “Why… why did you want to be like them? You- you were so good… So good.” Where once there had been anger, Ana’s frustration was now only sorrow. “You shouldn’t be here. You-you- you should be home! Dammit, Cas why couldn’t you just stay home?” Ana fell into her brother’s arms and weeped. Cas cried with her. Wishing he were already dead.

  
  


When Dean woke up he felt cold, from head to toe. His vision blurred, he saw only the faint form of a woman. Light shining from behind her.

“Am I dead?” Dean asked.

“No, Dean you’re not dead.” Ana told him.

Realising who it was Dean wanted to jump up and get as far away from her as he could. Instead he remained still, his head resting calmly on…

“Is my head, in your lap?”

“Yes.”

“Is there a reason?’

“Whenever I was hit in the head, my sister Raphael, would often lay my head on her lap and and massage my temples with ice.”

“That sounds nice.” Dean said, thinking that a sweet thing for a sister to do.

“She’d usually be the one to hit me.”

‘Nevermind.’ Dean thought. “So you mind if I ask you why, you punched, and then kicked me in the head?”

Ana looked at Dean for a moment, and he back at her. For a moment he wasn’t sure she’d actually tell him anything. Marginally surprised, she did.

“Because I don’t want you to ruin my brother.” That had not been what Dean had expected to hear. 

“Ruin him. H-how am I going to ruin him?”

“I’m not sure if I shou-” she huffed, deciding that she should. “When we were younger, Cas and I were… we were the odd two out. We were always so curious, always wanting to know why we should or shouldn’t do, instead of simply doing or not doing. I tried my best to simply be defiant, but Cas… Cas was always asking questions.” she had a smile on her face. Dean couldn’t help but think she looked beautiful. He realised he’d never seen Ana smile before. Not earnestly. She looked happy talking about her brother. Dean probably looked that way when he told people about Sam. He sure hoped not. 

“Cas was never like the rest of us. He was always wore his heart on his sleeve. And it has caused him more pain than you could imagine.” Ana spoke seriously now. She was telling Dean a secret. She was telling him without room for compromise or argument. “Do not hurt my brother, Dean.”  She said it with no harshness, no sting, or cut. Dean almost thought it sounded like a plea. 

That’s when Dean deciding it would probably be best to get up. 

He was back on the mountain top, the others going about their business. Meg was smiling, the averagely smug look on her face. “What are you looking at exactly?”

“Just this heart warming little scene.” 

“Bite me.” Dean felt the side of his face feeling for damage.

“Don’t say things that won’t get me in trouble Dean.” She said his name again. In that way. “It’s not pretty being a tease.”

“Whatever.” Dea got up, going over his body, trying to feel if anything ached. The ice had done it’s job though. Dean felt pretty okay. His head didn’t even ache.

“Good to see you awake Dean.” Jo said. In a patronizing tone. 

“Glad to be awake.”

When everything was said and done, Ana apologized profusely to Dean for having… tested her theory out on him.

“When you came back, unconscious, we’d thought something bad had happened.” Jody told him.

“Especially after Cas, started freaking out when he saw you and Ana were gone.” Charlie added.

“He freaked out?”

“That’s probably an exaggeration.” Jody said, pointedly at Charlie. “But he did ask a lot of questions, before he headed down the mountain after you guys.”

“How did I get back up here anyway.”

“Castiel carried you up on his back.” Charlie told him, a sly smile spattered on her little face.

“How is he so fucking strong?” Dean asked, honestly curious. Even with the wieght loss, he still had to have about 20 pounds on Cas.

 

When it was decided that they should hunt for Alastair again, two other things were agreed upon. Firstly that Ana probably shouldn’t lead. 

‘Are we sure about that?’ 

‘Yes, it’s fine if I go out again. If we don’t find him this time Ana can lead the next hunt.’ Cas answered adamantly. He hadn’t spoke to his sister since they’d comeback up the mountain. Dean, having been unconscious hadn’t noticed. Jody, Benny, and Meg had. The second thing that had been decided, was that Dean probably shouldn’t come either. He didn’t take it well.

“The fuck I am!” 

“Dean you were unconscious only an hour ago. I don’t think it best-”

“Like I give a fuck, I want Alastair dead just as much as anyone. I’m going.”

“Dean-”

“No, it’s settled Cas. I’m going.”

Sophisit to say, Dean went. The two of them, as well as Benny, Jody, and Meg, went out looking. 

“You sure you're up to this, brother?” Benny asked. 

“Ah’course Benny. I am tip top, one hundred percent a-o-fucking-kay.” Dean answered.

"Look, Dean, you can’t push yourself for whatever reason you're pushing yourself. Ain’t gonna do yuh no good.”

“It’s all good Benny I promise you that.”

“No point in tryna make you see reason, huh?”

“Not likely, but thanks for trying.”

The five of them spent the better part of three hours looking for Alastair. They looked in every conceivable place they could think of. They back tracked all their steps, looked in the same place a few times. Even split up hoping to find something. Dean had thought that alone was an awful idea, but none the less they tried it. When they’d all rendezvoused back together, each had come up empty.

“Well hell, he has to be somewhere!” Jody exclaimed.

“Thanks for the obvious tip Jodes.” Meg murmured. “Maybe the gamekeepers are keeping him safe.” 

“I don’t see why. They wouldn’t want to prolong this” Benny replied. “They have nothing to gain from keeping Al safe. He’s the only person in here who we want dead.”

“Then somethings up. Alastair’s a lot of things. Sick, perverted, insane, devious. Smart not so much! He couldn’t have lasted this long.” 

“Then someone must be… Fergus!” Dean realized. They’d spent time and energy looking for Alastair and completely ignored Fergus. Dean had always guessed that he would cower up to the Careers. Alastair's the only one left. “He’s a conniving little psycho. He could’ve been hiding Alastair away for awhile now.” 

“That would make sense.” Meg admitted. 

“That still doesn’t tell us where they’d be.” Cas reminds her.

“How do tributes usually find other tributes, in the games?” Jody asked.

“Usually by coincidence?” Benny said.

“Or luck.” Dean offered.

“Or because they’re about to walk into a trap.”

The five of them turned to see Alistair standing at the hill crest. His ugly grin plastered on his face.

“No fuckin’ way.” Meg growled. “We did not get tricked by the reject.”

“Afraid so Megan. But that’s just what it looks like it. Let’s see how desperate you kids are.” He says, running down the hill. They follow him immediately. They trudge up the hill, making their best attempt at keeping up with him.

The worst part about being in a valley, was that there was very little covering, if you were being hunted. The best thing about that was that, there were very few places to hide, if you were on the hunt. 

“Jody do you have a clear shot at him?” Cas asked, as they ran.

“No! He’s moving too fast and - damn it!” Jody stopped and tried to take aim, but Alastair wasn’t giving her an easy time. the fuck could really move.

“He’s leading us somewhere!” Meg yelled

“We already know it’s a trap, let him!” Dean yelled, back. 

Alastair was trying to chase them into one of the larger groupings of trees. It grew next to a stream, that let off into a bigger lake in the middle of the arena. They knew this because they’d checked it twice. Dean couldn’t get why Alastair was trying to get them there, but if he was they had to be ready for whatever was in there. Dean wanted Alastair and he wanted him bad. 

When Alastair ran into the trees, they lost sight of him for the first time. There wasn’t much place for him to go. He’d lead himself into a nice easy corner. 

_ ‘This isn’t right.’   _

‘What does it matter, there are five of us he can’t possible out maneuver us.’ Dean was sure of that. ‘There’s no way this is a trap.’

_ ‘Then why reveal himself?’ _

Dean tried his hardest, but he honestly couldn’t think of what that could possibly be. Alastair had nothing to gain from any of this but a direct confrontation. He was out numbered, out armed. What could he possibly be hoping to happen?

 

The answer came when a log hit Cas in the face as he ran to the woods. 

“Cas!” Dean yelled.

“What the- ugh.” Another log hit Meg upside the head. She went down. 

“Fuck.” Dean couldn’t see where Alastair was, but he had to  be close. 

“Did he set up booby traps or something?”

“Everyone watch your steps.” Dean told them. He edged forward towards Cas. He was out, but otherwise alright.   

“I can see him... over there by the water.” Benny told him. Dean looked over in the direction, Benny was pointing. 

“He’s just standing there.” Jody said, her voice carrying a slight terror. She was afraid. Dean felt like she should be. He was.

This had to be Alastair’s plan.  _ Fuck _ . The very fact he has a plan was, enough to make Dean’s blood boil. This guy, this punk, should be afraid. He seemed almost amused.

“Can you get a clear shot?” Dean asked.

“I could try, but… Dean, I- I think he can see us.”

The smile on his face didn’t betray that concept. He wasn’t going to come to them. They were going to have to come to  him.

“Fuck.” Dean did just that. He made sure to watch his step. Well aware that there could be more traps waiting. 

When Dean made it to the bottom of the slope. Alastair was there, waiting like a motherfucking viper and Dean was his rat for the day. He was really going to enjoy killing him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The shore was rocky.

It was hard and cold and the stream rushed by it without haste. 

Alastair was waiting there for someone who’d dare challenge him.

Dean was sure as hell going to challenge him.

 

Dean’s blood was boiling. He was going to take Alastair out right now, put him down like the wild dog he was. Only problem seemed to be Dean wasn’t a fighter, he was a farm boy. Alastair was a fighter. He was sick and had a taste for hurting people. Dean was not going to fight him fairly. He’d die if he did that. It was good Dean had back up. 

‘Okay here’s the plan.’ Dean had said, as he stood at the trees eyeing Alastair. ‘I’m gonna go down there and you guys are gonna come from the back and we all take him out.’

‘I’ll go left, Jody you go right.’ Benny had planned.

‘Gotcha.’  

‘Okay, now wish me luck.’

 

Alastair bared that same toothy  grin that always set Dean on edge. His skin felt tight with anticipation, ready to do this, or ready to get out of there. Fight or Flight. Dean had to choose ‘fight’, he had to. 

‘ _ But what if you don’t? Think about it, how is he a danger? _ _’_ as Dean thought that, in his heart he knew better. These were the Hunger Games and Alastair was the gamekeepers best chance at a good show. That’s why they might’ve helped him. That’s why he was a danger. He was a tool the gamekeepers could use to get what they wanted. He was not to be underestimate, no more than he was to be left alone. 

“So it looks like it’s just you and me, Al.” Dean said, trying his best to hide the unsteady feeling he had. Tried to steady his hands, and seem like he already had this situation, under control.  Dean mustered up the anger he’d had and let that steady his hands. Alastair was dead.

“Don’t say stupid things Dean. I can already see the other two coming around through the trees." He replied. His voice like sand paper, grading on Dean's brain. “So let’s do this if it’ll make you feel better, but by the end of this all three of you are gonna have slit throats.”

“Don’t see why any of us would do that.” Dean replied. “And I know you can’t mean you’re gonna do it, since you’re about to die.” Dean was so engrossed in this banter, he actually believed it. Alastair had crazy mountain man fighting skills, but he’d still scored lower that Jody. He was good with knives, but he’d have to get close enough to Dean to use them, and Dean was not gonna let that happen.

“Prove it.” Alastair taunted, the smug smile off his face, replaced by a hard scowl. 

“Watch me.” Dean pulled out his own knife. The sharp serrated edges like teeth, ready to  rip through solid flesh. Dean stood his ground but didn’t dare rush at Alistair. He’d be stabbed in the back like that. He had to let Alastair make the move. You never rushed at an angry bull, because the bull wins. If you let it run at you, you can avoid it better. Just as Dean had expected, Alastair did. He was a psycho, of course he was. 

The knives Alastair had had himself were posed to slice into Dean’s body. He moved quickly hoping to avoid that rolling on the ground. The cold rocks cutting at him. He adjusted himself, keeping himself steady and his weapon in hand.  Alastair spun the knives in his hand. 

“I’m gonna love ripping those pretty little eyes out of your head, fucker.” He rushed again, but Benny came out of the woods and jump Alastair. “The fuck?” he screamed. Benny grabbed Alastair by his neck hoping to drag him down. That didn’t work. Alastair jumped and fell back, knocking the wind out of Benny. He got back up, and was about to cut Benny open when Dean rammed him. Keeping Alastair disorganized was a good move. They could over power him if they tried that. Jody was perched in the wood still, trying to get a good position. She was gonna shoot Alastair down if she could. She was ready to take aim, until some blunt object hit her straight across the head. 

 

Dean and Benny were trying there hardest to keep Alastair in check, but he was moving so well. Alistair was lean, but probably didn’t have much fat on his body, he was nimble and strong, and proving to be a much greater threat than he had anticipated. Jody would’ve been really useful right about now. 

‘Come on Jody where are you with the arrows?’ Dean thought to himself. Trying to keep his attention on the fight in front of him. Dean was sure he was a madman, but Alastair didn’t move like a madman. He wasn’t thrashing his arms around trying to cut whatever he could, He moved like someone who was trying to cut something specific. He wasn’t aiming to cut any little piece of flesh he could reach, he was aiming for major arteries, external organs. He wanted to kill them, sure, but he wanted them to suffer along the way. Benny tried to take a stab at him, aiming for his chest. Alastair stepped back and hit Benny in the side. Swiped at him with the knife in his left hand and cut him. Benny was distracted from pain for a mere moment. In that moment Alastair punched him in the face. The sound Benny made was awful. His nose might’ve been broken. Then Alastair hit Benny in the head with his knife but. Benny was out. 

It looked like it was just him and Dean. 

‘Fucking fanfuckingtastfuckingtic!’ 

Dean lunged at Alastair his knife in hand. Alastair side stepped him and Dean threw his knife. Dean wasn’t a knife thrower, but a lasso or a knife, Dean’s aim was fantastic. There was just Alastair’s speed concern himself with. The knife had nicked his shoulder at best. Dean grabbed Benny’s knife from off his belt. He wasn’t going to get caught with his pants down by a psychopath. Alastair hadn’t even seemed to register the pain. Dean looked at the cut, he had enough distance from Alistair that he could preoccupied himself for a second. The cut was actually a lot deeper than Dean had thought. It was more of a gash, than just a simple cut, He was losing a lot more blood than Dean had expected. He was glad for that.

“So are you gonna make the next move prettyboy, or are you just gonna stand there like a bump on a log.”

“I’m waitin’ for you to invite me to dance.” 

 

Alastair made the first move. Why wouldn’t he, even Dean had to realise that Alastair was in control of this situation. He wasn’t afraid like Dean was. For Dean this was a life or death situation. To Alastair it was a game, no more, no less. He intended to win.

 

Dean couldn’t let him. He was not gonna die here, at the hands of this freak!

 

Dean took advantage of Alastair’s bad arm, aiming for it the second he got close enough. Dean stabbed him straight in the gash. Alastair’s scream gave Dean a sort of personal pleasure he didn’t have the luxury of being concerned with. Alastair drops one of his knive’s, his arm no longer well enough for it. Dean jumps him, hoping he’ll be disoriented enough for Dean to make some headway in this fight. The two of them grapple for the control, struggling on the ground, tossing and rolling about. Dean tries his best to maneuver around Alastair. Trying to stay on his bad side. He grabs at Alastair’s good arm trying his hardest to keep the knife away from himself. He tries with all his might to get it out of Alastair’s hands, his grasp like a vice. The two of them still fighting for control, moving erratically and without purpose, fall into the stream. 

It was no river, it had no power in it, but it was a surprise. One Dean hadn’t expected until he was halfway under water. Alastair made his move then, like he’d only been waiting for this exact thing. He pulled his move masterfully. He dropped the knife, seeing a much grander opportunity than that, snatched Dean with his good hand and kept him under. 

Dean’s mind was blank filled with nothing but the singular thought of: BREATHE!

Dean wanted to, but he couldn’t. Alastair wasn’t giving him the chance, wasn't going to allow him to breathe. Dean tried to thrash and jerk, tried to break free, but Alastair had his entire body over Dean. He was too heavy, too strong. Dean was about to die. 

As his lungs screamed for the air, he could not give them, he thought of the irony of it all.

‘This is how I’m going to die after all.’ 

Dean could feel his life slipping out of him, water seeping into all the places air was suppose be. Dean fought still, refusing to die like this. Die with a maniac on his back. Alastair’s weight unrelenting, only for it to disappear.

Dean jumped up as quickly as he could. Hacking the water out of his windpipe, trying to gasp for air. It burned like nothing he’d ever felt, and he was thankful. He  tried to regain some semblance of understanding, tried to get what was going on around him. He was sure Alastair hadn’t decided to let him live. He looked back, seeing his savior, was non other than Cas. His head bleeding from where he’d been hit. 

Dean felt a sigh of relief in his head, his lungs still not willing to give up any actual air, unless it had to. The two other boys were struggling, as Dean rose to his feet. He had to help Cas, Alastair was about to overpower him, even with that bad arm. Dean wanted to get Alastair the way he’d tried to get Dean. He wanted to strangle his thin little neck. So Dean was going to.

 

Alastair hadn’t even seen it coming, Dean had to thank Cas for the distraction and the save when this was all over, but for now, this was a life and death struggle. Dean did what he should’ve done in the first place. He untied the rope around his waist, he didn’t bother tying a knot, he wouldn’t need to. He wrapped the rope around his hands a few times, making sure they stayed in his grip. Dean didn’t bother sneaking, but he didn’t go in yelling, he was going to end this, as quickly as possible. Whether Alastair liked it or not. While he was still struggling with Cas, Dean took the ropes held secure in his hands a slung them around Alastair’s neck. He pulled back as hard as he could. Alastair choked back a yell or a growl, perhaps a threat even. Dean didn’t care. 

Alastair grabbed for the ropes trying to pry them from his neck. Struggling, trying to keep himself on his feet, but Dean pulled him back, threw him off balance. Dean tossed back at Alastair, throwing him into the water. Dean, now above him, his own weight on Alastair’s body, saw no irony in this. He was doing this for a very specific reason. He tried his best to fight Dean, tried to grab at his face, his struggling only making it, more difficult for himself. He was using up more energy, more muscle, all of it begging him for air, Dean wouldn’t allow him to have.  Alastair thrashed at awkward angles as he tried to fight back, his movements uncontrollable. He tried to lift himself up, his arm incapable of supporting him. Alastair tried his best to fight back. Until he couldn’t. 

For the first time in days, a cannon sounded. 

 

Dean’s grip went slack and his hold on the rope went away. He backed away from the body, looking at his handy work. What had once been Alastair was now just floating there in the water. It didn’t move or jump back up, hoping to get Dean. It just floated. 

Dean’s body had been filled with adrenaline, pumping through his body, hoping to give him the strength he needed to kill Alastair. Now that he had, Dean just felt tired, he felt like his body was on fire and he couldn’t stop it. He couldn't shake off this sick feeling and he hated it. 

‘Alastair deserved this!’ he screamed to himself ‘HE DESERVED THIS!’

‘ _ Maybe he would’ve said the same thing of you. _ ’

Dean threw up again. His sick washed away by the stream's steady flow.

“Oh fuck, oh god. Shit!” The body floated still, taunting him. ‘Shit.”

“Dean.” he turned around and saw Cas, his face covered in drying blood, his eyes wide and unfocused. “We should see about the others.”

Dean looked at Cas, nodded his head, not able to form the words in his mouth. If there were even any he could offer. What was there even to say?

Dean and Cas looked Benny over since he was closest. They splashed a little water over his face. With time it roused him. 

“What the hell happened?” Benny asked his hand to his head, right where Alastair had hit him, blood spilling from his nose still. It might still be broken.

“Alastair is dead, we need to head back to camp, see if Tessa can check you both out.”

“Where’re the girls?” he asked. 

“Meg was right next to me when I woke up, but I don’t know where Jody is. Dean?” Cas asked him.

“She… she  was in the trees. Supposed to be backup.” 

“Tell her she’s good back up.” Meg groaned. "But since I don’t see an arrow in the prick, maybe nevermind.”

“Meg, good, you’re awake.” Cas says.

“Unfortunately. My head feel’s like a fucking two-by-four.” 

“Meg did you see Jody back there?” Dean asked. 

"No sorry, the nail in my brain's making it hard enough to stand, much less go look for people.” In spite of her head injury, Meg remained sarcastic. Dean could tell she was still out of it though, she looked wobbly. Supporting herself on a tree, hand to her own head.

“We’ll look for her.” Cas said “What did Alastair do with the weapons he took?”

“What?” Dean asked still confused and disoriented himself. 

“What did Alastair do with the weapons he’d stolen from us, when he knocked us all unconscious.” 

“Wait a minute, Cas. Alastair didn’t knock all of us out.” Benny said.

“Yeah, just you and Meg.” Dean added. Until he remembered that Alastair had been at the bottom of the hill at the water. How could he have knocked any of them out? Dean had assumed at the time it was bobby traps, but what had set them off, he'd never seen a wire or a spring, or firing mechanism. There was a much easier answer though.“Fuck!”

“Dean what’s tha matter?” Benny asked as Dean jumped to his feet. 

“It wasn’t fucking Alastair back in the trees, it was Fergus.”

“That fucking toad was here this whole time?” Meg asked, before a broken scream came out of her lips. Her face contorted in pain for a moment. Then went slack, as Fergus removed the blade from her back.  

 

Meg slumped forward, her face looking up to the sky. The cannon went off no more than four seconds after she’d fell face forward onto the ground. Meg was dead.

“Meg!” Cas yelled. Fergus was standing there the dagger in his hands, her blood still warm on it. His face was a nothing more than quizzical. He was challenging them just as Alastair had.

Cas answered the call this time. He jumped form Benny and Dean’s sides to kill Fergus with his bare hands if he had to, Dean could tell. He ran after Cas and Fergus. He didn’t even know why, Cas was a much better fighter than he was. Fergus was a manipulator, this proved that, but he was no fighter. Dean just couldn’t help but feel like he had to make sure, Cas wasn’t-

‘ _ Don’t hurt my brother Dean. _ ’

He had to make sure Cas would be alright.

Dean could see the two of them in the clear landscape. Cas was right on top of Fergus. Quickly he turned around to fight with Cas, he took a stab at him, Cas missed it just by inches. The two of them circled each other, Dean staying to the side. A spectator to a death match.

“Come on then you ponce, come at me!” Fergus yelled, egging Cas on. He seemed like he was ready to die. Cas was just looking at him, like a big cat, ready to pounce. He was eyeing Fergus, unsure of which way of killing him would satisfy Cas’ vengeance. “Come on!” Fergus screamed again. This time Cas answered his challenge. 

They met in the middle and Cas narrowly avoided the dagger, he swiped at Fergus’ feet, but the toad jump. Cas sprung back up and hit him in the face. Fergus fell back, but adjusted himself. Dagger still in his hand, Fergus made another move, Cas didn’t bother dodging the brunt of it, the Dagger tip slashing him across the chest. Fergus held the dagger out, hoping to stab Cas properly this time, but instead he caught hold of Fergus’ arm, spun in, and elbowing him in the neck. Fergus dropped the dagger grasping at his neck.

Castiel kicked him in his face. Fergus fell back, and Cas was on top of him slamming his fist into Fergus’ face. His fist’s came up bloodier and bloodier each time. It was pure carnage and Dean couldn’t take it.

“Cas! Cas! CAS!” Dean ran up and held Cas back. He struggled in Dean’s arms as he tried his hardest to get back on top of Fergus. So he could finish killing him. 

“Dean let me go!” he growled, a craze in his eyes.

“Cas, this is not the way to do this.” Dean tried to reason, 

“He killed Meg!” and Dean couldn’t see that as anything but a genuine reason to let him kill Fergus. Dean had no love for Meg. Not really. But she hadn’t been as awful as Dean had thought she was. Even looking back at her interview he knew she just wanted to survive this whole fucked up ordeal. Something Dean wanted, no different. She had been rude, snarky, mean, and he’d been jealous of her, but he didn’t want her dead, not anymore.

She was though. 

Fergus had done it. 

He was willing to kill, why not let Cas kill him?

‘ _Don’t hurt my brother Dean_.’

Because Dean didn’t want Cas to kill Fergus like an animal. He didn’t want for Castiel to lose himself in his rage and madness, and kill another human being. Not like Dean had.

“But not like this, Cas!” He was already working his way out of Dean grasp. His strength still too much. So preoccupied with Cas, Dean hadn’t noticed Fergus, crawling towards the dagger. Hadn’t noticed him preparing to jump the two boys. Until he did.

“Dean get down!” Jody screamed. As an arrow pierced Fergus’ chest. 

“Fuck!”Dean screamed, as Fergus, bled out from the wound. His face a sickly red, his eyes filling up with blood. The cannon sounded. 

“Thank god.” Dean whispered. “See Cas, see? He’s dead. He’s-”

Cas’ felt cold in Dean’s arms. His face slack and covered in sweat. 

He isn’t breathing, is he? Dean felt at Cas’ chest and tried to find if it rose or not. He move his ear close to his mouth. 

‘Yes, he is!’ Cas’ breathing was shallow and slow, but there. “Guys come over here Cas’ hurt!”

“What? How?” jody asked, she and Benny crouching down next to them. Dean didn’t know what to make of it, until he remembered the cut across his chest. Dean saw that it wasn’t deep. 

“Fergus cut him with the knife but -but I - I don’t know.” Dean said, trying his best to be calm.

“You don’t think it was poisoned or somethin’?” Benny asked. 

Dean hadn’t even thought of that. Cas was getting colder and sweating harder by the second.

“What should we do? Do-do we have like any antidote or something for stuff like this?” Dean asked in a frenzy.

“We have medicine but... we don’t even know what this stuff is!” Jody replied. “We could give him something and it might make him worse.”

“Then what do we do?”

_ ‘Don’t hurt my brother Dean.’ _

Jody just looked at him, like she’d lost. “We just have to wait, Dean.”


	12. Chapter 12

Dean didn’t like waiting. He hated it.

He hadn’t liked it when his mom had told him to wait while she went into the barn, to get the animals. Dean had stared at the flaming building for an hour before he realized his mommy wasn’t coming back. He just stood there as his mother had burned to death, because their equipment had been shit, and they still had to use lanterns to keep the barn lit at night.

He hadn’t liked it when the doctors had told him to wait for his grandma. Dean had waited in the hospital for three hours hoping to find out if his grandma was going to make it out of intensive care, when her heart started to fail. Dean had been named after his grandma. She’d given up so much for Mary, made it so Dean could even exist, and he didn’t want to lose her. 

She’d died on the table, her chest still opened. The doctor’s didn’t have the proper tools to help her case. Dean hadn’t even gotten a chance to see her, before she’d died. 

Dean hated hearing his grandpa telling him to wait for his drunken deadbeat dad to come home every night. Dean couldn’t name how many nights he’d burned himself on the stove, or how often he'd cut himself, trying to cook something his brother could actually eat. His father was passed out in a ditch somewhere. from late night to early morning. If they'd been lucky.

 

He didn’t like hearing Jody tell him he’d have to wait for Cas to come out of what the hell ever it was that was poisoning him. Killing him. Dean didn’t like waiting, but he was going to have to. Again, he was going to have to wait as someone wasted away in front of him, as he sat back, useless. 

“You guys get Ana.” Dean said solemnly. Cas in his arms, shaking softly.

“What?” Benny asked  

“You guys go get Ana. She’d want to be here if Cas gets better.” Dean told him.

“And what if he doesn’t get better?” Jody asked him, the look on her face was nothing but distraught. She didn’t want this any more than anyone.

“Then she’d want to be here before they take him away, and do whatever those sick fucks do to the corpses.” 

“Dean we can’t just leave yuh here alone.” Benny told him.

“Everyone who wanted us dead is either already dead or outside the arena, Benny. Go get Ana.”

Jody and Benny followed suite, they went off into the direction of the camp, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

‘He’s so cold.’ Dean thought. He looked Cas over, and his skin was pale, his lips dry, his eyes rolling back into his head, sweat dripping from every pore. Cas looked awful, and there was nothing Dean could do about it. 

 

Seconds ticked by like hours, minutes moved like days, and Dean was terrified for everyone of them. Damn if he even knew why. Cas was… Cas was just another tribute. This was the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games! You didn’t go into it caring about your own district mate, much less a Career. If this had gone any other way, Cas would be killing Dean right now. If this was any other Game, this very situation would be ideal. Two tributes killing each other. Any other games this was a perfect situation. Any other Games, Dean would probably pray that Cas died. This wasn’t any other games though. This was this games and Cas could not die.

‘Protect Cas, Dean.’ Dean had to do that. He couldn’t have Cas die in his arms. 

“Cas come on you gotta fight this. You gotta live okay. You- You got shit to live for! Y-you got Ana, how do you think she would feel if you just died like this. Huh?” Dean didn’t know what he was doing. He wasn’t even sure if Cas could hear him. Dean didn’t let that stop him.

“You got that sister Raphael too, right? The one Ana talked about, she wouldn’t want you dead either right?” he didn’t reply, naturally. 

‘This is so fucking stupid.’ Dean thought to himself. Cas just kept shaking in his arms, his breath so soft, Dean wasn’t even sure if it was real. Cas already looked like a corpse. The only real proof he had, was that a cannon hadn’t gone off. “Damn it!”

Dean wasn’t even sure sure why this mattered to him. He didn’t want to see Cas die, not like this. Not in his arms, cold and limp. Still Dean refused to let him go. Some part of him might’ve thought that maybe this would keep Cas alive, maybe the body heat would keep him alright. Cas was going to be alright. 

_ ‘But why do you care?’ _

‘Because none of us deserve this fucking shit.’

Cas wasn’t innocent, he had blood on his hands. But Dean was sure he was good. Dean just needed for Cas to be better. “Where are you guys?” Dean asked as Cas began to stir in his arms.

The faintest noise coming from out of his mouth. It wasn’t anything Dean could hear, but he knew it was supposed to be words. Cas mumbled something else, Dean couldn’t understand a word of it. Still he mumbled and mumbled, until something legible came from out of his lips. 

“Ana.” 

It was so small and pitiful. Cas just wanted his sister. Dean wondered if he’d be calling for Sam if he were in this same position. Of course he would, who else would he call? His mother perhaps, but she was long gone from the world. 

Dean could just see himself like this, dying from poison,crying for his brother, praying he’d be safe. 

“Ana.” Cas croaked again, his voice small, and the sound bitter and dry. 

“Don’t worry Cas, she’ll be here soon. I promise.” Dean whispered, hoping he wasn’t lying.

“Ana...Anna.” Cas mumbled, his body shaking more violently than it had before, jerking and convulsing. “Wa...plea..he..Micha..muh...no..no...No. NO!” Cas jumped out from Dean’s arms. His eyes wild and his nostrils flared, Cas looked like some kind of wildman. He was heaving, and confused, he didn’t know where he was. He looked at Dean and recognition hit him. Dean, for a second, was hopeful, until the look on Cas’ face returned to it’s wilder appearance. “Michael!”

Dean didn’t know who Michael was, but Dean could tell Cas had no love for him. 

“Cas, buddie-”

“Where is she? What did you do to her?” Cas yelled.

“Cas!” Dean tried.

“Where is Ana?”

“She's coming Cas, just-” Dean couldn’t get the words out before Cas pounced on him. The two of them struggled on the ground, Dean fought to keep himself on top, trying to keep control of the situation. Cas fought to claw Dean’s eyes out. 

“Where is she, Michael! What did you do to my sister?” Cas growled. 

“Cas nothing’s happened to her, she's on her way!” Dean screamed. It fell on deaf ears, as Cas’ assault continued. He tried tearing at every ounce of flesh Dean had to offer, trying his best to get his hands on Dean’s face or his throat. Dean elbowed him in the jaw. If not, he’d have lost an eye. Cas was wild and he was mad, and  Dean had no idea who Michael was, or why Cas wanted to kill him so bad. But Cas thought Dean was him, and thought Dean had done whatever Michael had done, and know he wanted Dean dead. Dean got up on his feet, if he stayed down he’d be dead. If Cas wasn’t still under the effects of that poison, Dean would've been dead already, but staying on his back wouldn’t save him even against an impaired Cas.    

“If you hurt her.” Cas growled, he lunged for Dean again. This time Dean was ready, and sidestepped him. Cas adjusted and lunged again. Dean narrowly dodged him, but he did. Dean stayed on his feet, Dean was always a good runner. He might not fight like Cas, but he was probably faster. Or at least he was fast enough. Dean couldn’t help but notice that Cas was also slowing down. His breaths where more laboured, his skin paler, still covered in sweat.

‘Fuck, it’s still the poison.’ Dean thought, Cas was probably being propelled on adrenaline, and that might be what the poison was supposed to get him to do. Cas could be killing himself, and Dean’s egging him on.

“Damn it, Michael… juh… just tell me... where is she?” Cas croaked. His eyes unfocused again, but this time like he wasn’t sure which way was forward. Regardlessly he attacked Dean again. His entire body out of balance, he collapsed before he could make another move. He fell face forward into Dean’s chest. Dean lifted him up, supported him like a crutch.

“Where… Where’s Ana?” he murmured. “Gotta... gotta save Ana.”  

“I promise you Cas, she’s on the way.”

“She… she’s in danger… Oh God.” His voice was so ragged, It broke Dean’s heart.

“Cas she’s on her way here right now.”

“She’s already here. Can’t you see her?” 

Dean looked over, but he saw no one there, it was still just the two of them. Dean really hope Jody and Benny had gotten Ana by now. 

“No Cas I- I can’t see her.” Dean humored him.

“How can’t you see her? Look at all the blood.”

“Wait, Wha-” Dean started, but Cas was walking away from him,he fell on his knees and looked out. Dean got down next to him, and saw he wasn’t looking at anything in particular, his eyes still unfocused, still trapped in the hallucination.

“All the blood, can’t you see it?” Cas whimpered, tears escaping from his cheeks onto the grass. “Can’t you see it on my hands? All over my hands!” Cas cried out. “There's so much-so much blood! And it’s my fault! It’s my fault! She’s dead! Ana’s dead and it’s all my fault!” Then he fell unconscious shaking and wriggling.

“Fuck, Cas! Cas!” Dean yelled, but once again Cas was out of it, his body unsteady and unable to comprehend the world around him. Dean just held him, made sure he wasn’t uncomfortable. He listened for a cannon. Cas’ breathing had become small and uneven again. He hadn’t heard one. Cas was alive, and that’s what mattered.

Nearly two hours had passed since Jody and Benny had left, Cas’ breathe had evened out since then. He’d sweat through his clothes and threw up about twice, the second time Dean had been prepared. Color had almost started to return to his skin, when Dean heard yelling.

“Cas! Cas!” Dean looked up and Ana was coming up running, Jody, Benny, Tessa, and Charlie behind her. “Cas!”

“Hey look it’s Ana!” Dean tried, but Cas was still out. “Cas it’s Ana!”

When Ana reached them, the first thing she did was grab for her brother. 

“Cas are you alright?” She asked inspecting him, paying extra attention to the cut across his chest, that had delivered the poison. Dean also appreciated she hadn’t noticed the bruise on his chin. “Dean what’s wrong with him?”

_ ‘Don’t hurt my brother Dean.’  _

“After Benny and Jody left, Cas went crazy and he started hallucinating, and he tried to fight me, calling me Michael, asking what I’d- or Michael- had done to you, then he fell and started talking about your dead body and all the blood.”

“He called you Michael?” Ana asked him, her eyes wide, a scared look on her face.

“Yeah, he kept asking what I’d done to you.”

“Oh, Cas.” Ana whimpered, caressing her brother's cheek.

“Who’s Michael?” Charlie asked. She got the first aid kit from her side and got down so she’d be in front of Cas. Dean hoped he wasn’t catatonic.

“Michael’s our eldest brother.”

“Why would Cas think your own brother was trying to hurt you?” Jody asked. 

“Because he has hurt us." Ana replied "Many times.”

“Well that’s disgusting.” Jody replied. 

“Better him than Lucifer.” Ana whispered, never taking her eyes off of Cas.

“How long has he been like this Dean?” Tessa asked.

“I don’t know, not that long though, he started calming down around the time he stopped crying ‘Bloody Murder!’”

“So nothing… else has happened since then?” Benny asked

“Nope, After that he fainted and we’ve just been like this. He threw up but I managed to avoid too big a mess.” Dean had ran to the river, grateful that Alastair’s body was long gone, and washed himself. Then comeback and washed Cas' face and mouth, having been sure to lay him on his side, after that. “Why?”

“Just” Benny started. “Just seems weird. Got dis funny feeling in the back of muh head.” 

“We’ll talk about that later.” Ana interjected. “Tessa, Charlie how is he?”

“Well his breathe is evened out, his pulse is steady, and his temperatures about average, he’s still a little warm, but he should be good soon.” Tessa tells them. Her father had been a surgeon back home, and she’d been a capable nurse every once in awhile. 

Charlie wiped at the cut on Cas’ chest. Dean looked and saw that it had also changed from white to a type of faint orange. 

“Well it’s…” She looked at the packet she’d taken the wipe from “trackerjacker venom.” She finished.

“That explains the hallucinations.” Tessa said.

“It probably would’ve been worse if it were the real thing, or if the knife had gotten deeper. But then again so would the blood loss from a deep stabbing wound.” Charlie went.

“Thank you Charlie.” Ana replied.

“Oh, and…” She dug back into the first aid kit, and pulled out a tube. 

“Is that the antidote?” Dean asked.

“No, disinfectant.” she rubbed some of the paste on to the cut. 

“So we just wait like this?” Dean asked, he wasn’t sure who. “Or do we try to take him back to camp?”

“It’s best he not be moved, I think.” Tessa told him. “As he is, the trek up the mountain could be bad, not to mention the climate change.”

“So we wait.” Dean said. It wasn’t a question.

“No the rest of you can go back to camp.” Ana said “Jo and Victor are making something we can compare to dinner. I’ll stay here and watch over Cas.” 

“I’ll stay here with you.” Dean offered. 

“Dean you don’t have to do that.”

“Yes I do.”

“Dean-”

“I have to stay.” After that Ana didn’t bother. Dean had to stay, because… well because he wanted to. He wanted to be there when Cas woke up, see his face when he realized Ana was okay. Dean had to be there.

“Anyone else?”

“I’ll stay.” Tessa offered. “If his condition takes a turn it’ll be best if you’ve got me here, right then and there.”

“And the doctor’s gonna need her nurse of course.” Charlie told them.

“Jody, Benny, you two should definitely go." Ana encouraged them "You two have been through a lot, hiked up and down the mountain twice. You guys should rest.” 

“No Ana, this bow and arrows, they are not light, and … and I couldn't walk another step. Haven’t been off my feet four nearly three hours.”

“Well I don’ wanna seem like no deserter, but I could use some grub.” Benny told them.

“It’s okay, We all understand.” Dean told him. He was tired. Tired as a dying dog, but he couldn’t leave Cas. Not now. “You just be safe alright.”

‘“Promise.” Benny said, throwing a salute and walking off.

“Is it really safe for him to be going out there like this? It’ll be dark soon and the camps nearly an hour from here.” Charlie said. 

“Yeah, something's not right.” Jody added

“It’s quiet.” Tessa said.

“Yeah, but no one’s trying to kill anyone any more, so it should be quiet.” Ana said.

“No I mean it’s quiet. Everyone stop talking and just listen.”

So they did. Dean coming from a district with nothing but field after field, grass and trees as long as an ocean had never heard it, and it was somewhat terrifying. 

Silence.

Absolute and total silence. 

The faint rush of the stream had stopped. There was no rustling in the trees as the wind passed by. There was no wind at all. Even the faint noise of the bugs going about had ceased. Since it was evening they should be loudest now than ever. 

 

“What is going o-” 

Before the words could even come out of Charlie’s mouth, an explosion, so deafening and bright. Rippled through the arena. It had come from the mountain. Dean jumped up and looked over the hill. Right were there camp should be was the largest fireball. Debris and smoke and ashes flying out of it. 

The entire camp, the cornucopia, Ash, Jo, Victor, and Kevin, had been up there. They were all gone. Lost in a hellfire, Dean had never imagined in his life.

The gamekeepers were making their move.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is like the biggest gap in my chapters.
> 
> I just started back up at uni, and was hoping to be able to get this done in an orderly fashion,   
> but I am quite stupidly busy. So thankfully i was able to churn out a chapter. Hope it's not awful. I'm coming up to the end of this one so like two more chapters, last ones gonna be funny. (Not 'haha' but 'whaa?")


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I just completely lost track of my time and couldn't so much as touch this thing.  
> I was hoping to have this be the penultimate chapter but i realized, that was based on some deep seated chapter ideology, i wanted as many chapters as there are seasons, but pffft.  
> Plus there's so much in here i couldn't possibly force it in there without it being muggy.  
> Please enjoy!

Dean’s screams couldn’t be heard through the eruption. The sound too deafening to let any other noise try and overshadow it. 

Dean screamed out nonetheless. The frustration pressing down into his brain too monumental for him to just let it not be released. 

“FUCK!” He screamed regardless of the noise, is throat raw from trying its best to be the loudest thing heard.

The fireball that covered the mountainside grew until it covered the entire peak. “Fuck!”

Dean felt such a heaviness on his heart. Jo and Kevin, both of them dead. He’d been trying to protect them, and now the two of them were just… just gone. 

The heat of the explosion and the aftershock of the blast hit them, and knocked Dean back to the ground. He tried to breathe, having just had the wind knocked out of him. Benny came running over the hill crest. Where else was he to go if not back to them?

The aftershock of the explosion left them all in an eerie silence. The few sounds amongst them were Charlie’s whimpering, Benny’s heavy breathing, and possibly the collective sound of reality crashing around them.

“What should we do?” Tessa asked, still able to form the words Dean no longer could. He wasn’t sure who she was asking, he mostly didn’t care. If someone had a plan, he too, would love to hear it.

“We gotta move.”

Dean wasn’t sure who’d said it, but as everyone began looking towards him, he assumed it had been him. His own voice sounded so foreign to him, he’d barely recognized it. It felt surreal, it all felt surreal.

“We gotta find cover or something or…” Dean didn’t even know. Was there a point to any of that? He looked at the group of kids around him. Saw the desperation and the suffering. “We just stay here.”

“Dean we can’t just stay here.” Jody replied, she sounded as tired as Dean. The smog from the explosion began settling over them. 

“Yes we can.” Charlie said in between her sobs. “Where would we go?”

No one had an answer. There wasn’t one. They’d gotten comfortable. Fuck if they didn’t get comfortable. They’d just decided to do whatever they’d wanted, without remembering where they were.  Some kind of false hope had snuck its way into them, blinding them from the reality of it all. They were entertainment. None of this had been real. He’d decided they were going to be cows and forgot all about the actual slaughter. They were meant to die, and now they had to. 

“For now, all we can do is wait for them to send in whatever they’re gonna have kill us.” Ana said, Cas in her arms, still unconscious.  

“Whadda you think it’ll be?” Tessa asked.

“I don’t know, alls I can say is it’ll be something ugly.” Benny answered.

“We shouldn’t just sit here. We’ve- we’ve got to do something.” Jody insisted.

“Why Jody? Why?” Dean asked. “We have nothing to do but wait! We screwed them out of some pretty expensive entertainment! They wanted gore and murder, and we gave’em campouts and… this isn’t what the people wanted Jody! They wanted action! Fuck you sons of bitches!”

“Jody, there’s… there’s nowhere for us to go.” Tessa told her. “We were all getting comfortable.”

“Which is what Miss and Bobby, warned us about! Then what did we do? We did it!”

“We forgot that this is the Hunger Games. We never had a chance, we’ve never been safe.”

The gamekeepers must have been keeping close attention to them. Of course they would, they had all of their tributes together for the first time since the beginning of the games. The camera’s needn’t be anywhere else. To prove to the tributes that they were absolutely right, another series of explosions rang out through the arena. Fire spouted out from every corner of the valley ridge. Flames engulfing the artificial sky, smog and smoke replacing the air. They all hacked and coughed as they tried to adjust their lungs to the new atmosphere. Dean felt the smoke burning in his lungs, he tried his best to gain some composure, before the most distasteful sound was heard from the sky.

“Well tributes…  you have really done it now!” Marvell Metatron’s annoying little voice was like the sound of a useless god ready to chastise them for not having done their rituals right. “Never in the glorious history of the Hunger Games has any group of tributes been so detestable as all of you!” 

Thunder rang out from the sky. They really did want to make this asshole seem like he was god. 

“From this point on you are no longer in an ‘arena’ you are now in a gauntlet!”  Metatron screamed. “You ungrateful little troglodytes will now have to endure the most unimaginable terrors! You wanted to make the gamekeepers dirty their hands with your deaths personally? Well CONGRATULATIONS! Now they will.” 

 

The whole place was insufferable. Jody had been right, they had to move. There hadn’t been given much choice. 

Everything was aflame within minutes of Metatron’s declaration. The valley was filled to the brim with smoke, nowhere for it to go. 

Then the flooding began. 

The explosions had knocked the snow off the mountain peaks, the heat from the valley base and the explosion fires melted the ice and it had washed over the ground in a matter of moments. 

Then the noises started.

Whatever it was that they had to survive, it was in there with them now, and there was a lot of it. 

The tributes trudge through the icy water. Dean’s entire body felt physically numb. He was tired, his lungs burned still, and the weight of Castiel on his back didn’t help. 

Cas’ unconsciousness was a liability that they couldn’t afford. Hell if he was gonna leave him though. 

‘ _ Protect Cas, Dean. _ ’

Dean wasn’t going to let Cas down. 

“Dean, brother ,if you need a break, I can carry him.” Benny offered. 

“Nuh-no I-” he coughed. “I’ve got him.” 

“Dean you need to conserve your energy.”Charlie warned him.

“I’d love to do that, Charles, but it’s kind of a luxury we don’t have.”

“But that doesn’t mean you have to shoulder him alone.” Ana said. “Honestly Dean even I could carry him.”

“I’ve got him.” Dean grunted.

“Dean.” 

“What!”

“Just give me my brother.” Ana looked him directly in his eyes. “You’ve been knocked out, beaten, and attacked. You have got to be exhausted. I’ll take Cas from here.”

“Yes I am. Which is why I don’t need you getting slowed down by his weight. There’s a shit ton of mutants inside this hellhole now. We have smoke above us, ice cold water at are feet, nowhere to actually run or hide. We have no weapons except for the ones we brought down from the camp. You’re our best fighter, Jody’s are shooter, and Benny’s the real muscle. Me...I’m just the kid who plays with ropes and make stupid one liners. I’ve got him.”

They didn’t argue about it any further. 

The noises got louder as the moved on. The weren’t moving in any specific direction. There wasn’t much reason to. They just walked. Prepared for anything that might come out at them. 

 

The water receded, sometime while they trekked through it. The earth was soft beneath their feet. The mushy dirt giving way with every step. 

“We’re gonna rest here for a second.” Ana instructed them. 

“Can we afford that?” Jody asked.

“No, but if we walk any further for no reason but to walk, we’re gonna lose more energy than we have. This is just as good a place to take a stand as any.”

“Alrighty, so when they come for us-” Charlie started.

“Then we’ll be here to fight them.” 

“I thought so. Just making sure.”

“It’s a shame everything's been burned to a crisp. A snack would be nice.” Benny said. 

Another monstrous sound pierced the smog. Dean didn’t seem to care about it that much now. Whatever these things were they’d be there soon. No point in trying to speed this up anymore than he had to. Some stupid part of Dean was still screaming about ‘life’, still wanted to live, but that wasn’t an option anymore. 

“They’re going be on us in a minute.” Ana said.

“They really will kill us all won’t they?” Tessa asked.

“They still need a victor.” Jody said.

“Do they?” Dean asked. Metatron had said they were the ‘most detestable participants in the glorious history of the Hunger Games’. Dean doubted they wouldn’t just let them all die if it meant they could put all this behind them.

“Not necessarily.” Ana answered.  “They’ve probably already decided which of us is going to be victor, the rest of us will be the fodder.”

“That makes sense.” Tess said. “They still need someone to parade around Panem, to remind everyone that The Capital is in control of every situation, no matter what. That… even with the worst tributes to ever be in the games, they were still able to reign us in.”

The noises got louder. They were getting closer. 

“Everyone get ready.” Ana said. Jody pulled her bow, and prepared to take aim. Benny, Tessa and Dean, took out their knives. Charlie stayed by Cas. The sound of rustling was clear as a bell, it was coming from directly in front of them. The form of the Mutt was directly in front of them, becoming clearer as it stumbled along. It was an awkward thing thumping on the soft ground, the squishing sound disgusting in Dean’s ears. He’d been as ready to fight as he’d ever been, until he saw it. Or more correctly, her. 

“What the fuck?” Dean was sure that was him who’d said that. But it might’ve been Ana, or Benny. It was probably all three of them. Dean’s eyes had to be lying to him. There was no way the person in front of him could be who he thought it was.

“Meg?” Charlie whispered from behind him. He wasn’t sure how, but that’s what it looked like. Right in front of him was Meg Masters, in the flesh. Which was saying so little. Meg hadn’t even been dead for at least five hours, had she? This thing in front of them spoke contrary to that belief. Rigamortis had come and gone, and ruined it. The flesh was crackled and disfigured, clumps of flesh missing. As she walked closer, Dean saw her eyes were nothing but black. 

“So now we know what they do with the corpses.” Dean muttered to himself, a slimy feeling in the back of his throat. 

“What do we do?” Tessa asked. 

“I- I don’t know.” Ana seemed dumbfounded, Dean could understand this wasn’t normal. There was no way it could be normal. 

“Do you think it’s really her?” Jody asked, her voice unsteady, her hands the same. 

“When did they have time to retrieve the body?” Tessa wondered. 

“When we weren’t paying attention  guess.” Dean was sure after Jody and Benny left, that they’d retrieved Meg. Dean had only been focused on the problem in front of him: Cas. 

“Should we... should we try and talk to her?” Charlie asked.

“Absolute-” Ana couldn’t finish the statement before Meg was on her. 

She didn’t move like a corpse at all. She didn’t move like a human being. She was possessed by something entirely unhuman. It dragged Ana off, moving with severe speeds, they didn’t even have time register it. 

“What the hell just happe-” Dean couldn’t finish the sentence before three more figures came out of the mist. Ruby, her golden locks running wild over her face, eyes as black as Meg’s, her flesh as ruined.The other two, Kali and Baldur. There eyes weren’t black, but Kali’s arms where glowing with a warm light, like there was fire in them. Baldur wasn’t much different, save his hair was a dead white color.

Ruby aimed her sights for Dean, the first chance she could. He tried to maneuver over her but he didn’t have the ability. She was still no different than Meg, inhuman.

Kali and Baldur ran for the rest of them as Dean struggled with Ruby. 

Jody shock an arrow straight into Baldur’s forehead. It was a perfect shot, and it hadn’t seemed to do anything. He staggered back for a second before he regained his composure and aimed for her. 

Kali struck next. For a moment Dean thought she was after Jody, but the very next second he realized that it wasn’t Jody she was after. It was Cas.

Benny struck her in the neck with his knife. It had little effect. Baldur was engaging Jody, who tried her best to oppose him with her bow. She swung it like a sword, Baldur uninhibited by it much. 

Ruby was trying her hardest to break Dean in half. Her muscles seemed to be made of iron and nothing seemed to be able to stop her. Dean tried his hardest to resist though. He’d die here like something worse than an animal if he didn’t. 

“I thought I was finished with you, bitch!” 

Ruby didn’t reply, she didn’t seem capable of speech, there was no need to, she had one specific purpose and she was trying to fulfill it. She was designed to kill Dean, pure and simple.

Dean kicked her stomach hoping to push her off. It worked, but the repreve was short, just enough time for Dean to grab a rock. He smashed it up against her face, with the hope it would knock her unconscious. Instead she returned to her onslaught. She punched Dean square in his jaw, and it hurt like hell. He struggled with her and snatched her arm, holding it in place, as he brought his head up to her, and headed butted her. It hurt like hell. It also seemed to have little effect on the zombie, but Dean took the opportunity. He got from under her. He’d done this already, fought her already, he’d known even then that he didn’t need to be under her. The mutt refocused itself on to him. Dean grabbed for the knife he’d lost during the struggle. The mutt lunged for him. He grabbed it out of sheer luck, then rammed it into the nearest orifice he could. He tore her mouth wide open. It hadn’t done anything. She came back again. This time Dean aimed the knife straight up its lower chin.  

“Not so chatty now, huh?” Dean mocked. He pushed off her, with his foot. Breaking through her malnutriced jaw. 

“No kidding.”  Ana said, as she pierced through Ruby’s chest. The imitation quickly focused its attention on Ana, who swung at it’s head instantly. The sword Ana had been using since the very first day, got stuck, in the mutts head. The Ruby imitation was about to attack her again. It’s black empty eyes focused on her, ready to pounced on her in a second.

Except Dean had found a bigger rock.

If it had emotions, Dean guessed Ruby would be mad, so he didn’t give it that kind of time. He smashed into its head as often as he could with what strength he had. By the third consecutive hit it was a sloppy mess of what Dean assumed should have been brains.

“I’d better be done with this bitch now, or so help me.” 

Ana retrieved her sword and she and Dean went to help the others. That had been there plan at least. Two more creatures escaped from the mist. Dean was sure he wanted to throw up now.  Alistair was there. His eyes white and empty, completely opposite of Meg and Ruby.  The other was Lilith, the little girl had eyes like Alistair, but she looked twice as feral. Their mouth were dripping with blood. He’d only just killed Alistair. The image of it still fresh on his mind, made Dean sick. He couldn’t move. He was frozen, and that he couldn’t afford. 

‘Move Dean, move now!’ he screamed in his mind. But his brain couldn’t seem to comprehend it. ‘ _ Move Dean, damn it! He’ll kill you for sure this time if you don’t move! _ ”

“Move Dean!” Ana came after Alastair swiping the sword at him, keeping him off Dean. Then she smacked Dean in the cheek.

“Ow!” 

“Sorry, but remember where we are Winchester!” Ana screamed in return.

As much as it hurt, It was more or less what Dean needed. He couldn’t fight Alistair, not so long as he looked like that. Lilith on the other hand, was just asking for it.  She jumped at him, if she’d been anyone else Dean might have had to try, but she was tiny. He caught her by the collar and  swung her around like he used to do with Sammy when they were younger. The only difference was this time he wasn’t going for an easy landing. He tossed her over the to the side as hard as he could. 

 

The little she-demon went flying. 

 

He went after her. Dean wouldn’t be stupid enough not to take care of her right then and there. The mutt was reeling from the shock when Dean ran his boots heel clean through the chest cavity. It stopped moving after that. The bottom of Dean’s boot was covered in a sickeningly green goop, that Dean didn’t like the look of, but he took his mind and focused it on more pressing matters, like the other two monstrosities.

Dean ran back to see Jody was still fighting with Baldur. She abandoned her arrows, and was now engaging the zombie, in hand-to-hand. Dean could tell Jody had been serious when she’d decided to be a peacekeeper. Her moves were far more professional than anything Dean could pull off. She used the zombie’s weight against him making use of the arrow she’d shot into it’s head earlier. Benny was still preoccupied with Kali. Even with Tessa’s assistance they were proving to have a tougher time of it than they’d originally expected.

Dean went over to help Jody, but she seemed to have the situation handled. Grabbing the arrow from out of Baldur’s head she jammed it back in straight through the temples. She struck his chin with her palm, knocking him off his balance. She swung the quiver she’d had at her back every moment, and swung it like a mallet straight into Baldur’s willing head. 

Dean thinks back for a mere second and it reminds him of home. His dad probably would’ve liked to see her with a mallet in hand during a head cracking. 

Baldur was out of commision after that. Dean decided it be best to focus on Kali, Benny and Tessa were having quite the time with her. It seemed to be that Kali wasn’t like the other four. She was stronger, faster, and much more focused. She was still after Cas, her arms still glowed with that same orange glow. 

“Jody pass me your hunting knife!” Dean instructed her. She unstrapped the knife holster from her leg and threw it to Dean. He unsheathed it and ran to Kali. “Tessa move!” 

Tessa jumped from out of Dean’s path, as he jumped on to her with little time to think. The two knives dug their way into the haunting flesh of the imitation back. It had little effect on her. The imitation grabbed Dean and tossed him like he was nothing but lightweight. 

Dean crashed into a tree and had the wind knocked out of him. Benny took the opening and stabbed it in its artificial face. Kali swatted him away like a fly. Tessa hit the imitation over the head with a branch. It didn’t do much. Kali focused its attention on Tessa and grabbed her hard by the cheeks. Her empty lifeless eyes pondering what to do. It settled for merely tossing Tessa aside. She wasn’t the imitations target.  She focused her attentions back on Cas. 

Charlie tried her best to  move Cas, tried to get him somewhere safe. She hadn’t had the time before Kali was free to snatch the life out of them. Jody didn’t allow for it though, she strap her bow string around Kali’s neck, pulling her body and her attention away from Charlie and Cas. The two struggled for a tense but brief moment, before it seemed Kali was once again to gain the upper hand. It would have out maneuvered Jody in a mere few seconds, had Dean not body slammed into it. He wrestled the mutt to the ground. 

“Jody get on top of it!” He yelled.

“On it!” Jody tackled the mutt,  grabbing at its arms and pinning it down with every ounce of her weight. Dean took the rope he had around his waist and tied them to the imitations arms. He ran to the closest tree he could find that looked sturdy enough to hold her even for a second.  Dean tied one of his better knots, something he’d use on a bull. The Kali mutt, struggled, the ropes proving to be better than it was capable of simply breaking.  

In spite of its attempts to free itself, Dean gave the creature no time to adjust. He grabbed another of those nice head smashing rocks, and used it as described. He took no pleasure in breaking its whilly skull, the remnants of its internal organs holding that same green fluid, in exchange of blood.

“Is that all of them?” Jody asked, her breathing rapid and laboured.

“God, I hope so.” Dean replied, his breath no different. The creature lay lifeless in front of him.

“I wouldn’t count on your prayers being answered anytime soon.” Ana added. She walked over to them, the green fluid splattered on her arms the same way its was over Dean’s boots and hands. She seemed even more tired than Dean thought was possible. “ Charlie do you still have the first aid kid?”

Charlie got up from besides Cas. Gently placing his head to the ground. “Yeah, anything you need… I’ll see if we got it.” 

“Thanks, but for now we just need to make sure we’ve got at least that. You guys go check on Tessa and Benny. We need to move before the next wave comes.”

“Next Wave?” Charlie asked, as she looked at the bump on Benny’s head. 

“Of course Charlie.” Jody said “They need six of us to die, none of us died, so they still have to kill us.” 

“I don’t know how I’m gonna manage.” Dean murmured. His body was burning, his muscles aches, almost every part of him was throbbing. His head hurt like he’d never felt before, and his back was killing him after being tossed to the ground by Kali.

Dean untied the impostors arms and then the tree. He wasn’t sure if he’d need the rope again, but it was coming more in handy and Dean refused to relinquish them. 

**Beep** .

“What the-” Dean’s head swiveled as he looked for the source of the small noise. 

**Beep** .

“Does anyone else hear that.”

“Sure do brothuh, but I’m not in my right mind enough to be a good witness.”Benny said, hand to head, still groggy from his own assault.

**Beep** .

‘“No, I hear it too.” Tessa added, her brow furled from concentration. Trying her hardest to be more aware of her surroundings.

**Beep** . 

“Guys.” Charlie piped up, her voice dripping with fear. She didn’t say anymore, she simply pointed. 

**Beep** .

Kali’s arms were still glowing.

**Beep** .

They were also getting brighter.

**Beep** .

“Run!” Ana screamed. They all followed suite. 

**Beep** .

Ana grabbed Cas, hoisting him onto her back with Deans assistance.

Dean and Ana moved as fast as they could. The seven of them moving with everything they could muster. The beeping had been faint, so as they ran away as fast as they could, they heard it no longer. By the explosion was deafening. 

It was nothing in comparison to the noise created by the explosions that killed their friends and destroyed their camp, but it was still so much closer. There was no fire raining down from heaven, this flame was right in their faces. The blast threw them from the ground, tossing them through the air.

The back of Dean’s neck was hot and stung. He felt disoriented and his head still hurt, maybe more than ever before. He tried to adjust himself. He was too tired to do anything but lie their on his back. The sky was still covered by the murky mist and smog. Dean felt unfocused, the sound of a high pitched whine constant in his ears. There wasn’t much left to hear he hoped, it would be completely undermined by the ringing in his ears. He let his head swivel to the side feeling as if he was moving in soup. He looked over to his right, and saw Charlie and Tessa, lying on the ground next to him. He hoped they were alright. He turned his head again, and looked to see what was at his left. He saw the nicest blue eyes looking back at him. 

‘Cas.’ he looked at the other boy, and he looked back at him. Dean wasn’t sure how he should be feeling right now, but a part of him was just happy Cas was awake.

Castiel was breathing lightly, his eyes unfocused and his mind unsure. He mouthed something. Well Dean was sure he’d said something, but the ringing in Dean’s ears proved to be stronger than that. He watched as Cas weakly lifted himself to his feet. He struggled immensely, falling a few times before he settled on simply his hands and knees.

Dean observes Castiel like a pristine wild animal. He sees the look on Cas’ face as he goes through his head, trying his hardest to regain his mind. Dean can tell Cas can at least remember one thing: Ana being in danger. Cas looks around frantically until Cas finds just who he was looking for. Ana was only maybe a meter away from them, hair strung over her face, her arms splayed wildly. Dean couldn’t make much of her from his angle. He adjusts himself. His body more able and willing to assist him this time. He settles himself on his arms, he see Benny over to the further left of him. Jody maybe three feet from Ana. 

The ringing in Deans ears slowly began to subside. He could make out small sounds, a word or two. He looks back over towards the twins and sees exactly what he expected. 

Cas had Ana’s head cradled in his arms, tears falling down his cheeks, a small smile on his face. Dean heard small things in between high pitched white noise. 

“...alright… ive… An... so h…” 

Dean had been right. The look on Cas’ face, seeing that Ana was alright, was definitely worth it. Charlies hands grabbed onto Dean’s face and brought his focus to her. 

“-ean… are y…” 

“Sorry Charlie, I- I can’t really hear much of what your saying. Only every few-” She slapped her hands over his mouth. Then brought her fingers to her lips. 

_ Shh _ . 

‘ _ Damn it! _ ’ Dean thought to himself, he couldn’t last long if he couldn’t even  hear what was going on six inches in front of  him. Charlie helped him up, Getting him steady on his legs before he could fall back down. Someone tapped on Dean’s shoulder. He quickly turned to see Cas trying to communicate something to him. 

“...ay dow… ometh...ming…” Cas said, through Dean’s dysfunctioning ears. He really hoped this wasn’t going to be a permanent thing. 

“I’m sorry Cas, my ears… from the explosion.”

_Shh_. Cas said. He grabbed the sides of Dean’s face and mouthed clearly, as far as Dean could tell. _Say down._ _Sunthing cumming_. _Git otters. I wheel tack car off them_.

Dean knew that couldn’t be right. He took what he had and made it into a functioning logical sentence: _ Say down. Something coming. Get otters. I will take care of them.  _

Which still couldn’t be right. 

“What are you… fuck Cas, I can’t understand this.”

Cas closed his eyes, hands still at the sides of Dean’s face making sure he was focused on nothing else. Dean looked on as Cas thought carefully of something that would convey his meaning. When he opened his eyes, they flashed with determination. Then he mouthed something else. A single word:  _ M..t _ .

_ M..t _

_ M..t _

_ Mut _

_ Mutt. _

“Mutt!” Dean hollered. 

_ Shh! _

“Right sorry.” Dean whispered. 

Cas mouthed something else:  _ Go _ .

Dean ran toward Tessa and picked her up. Cas grabbed Ana swinging her over his shoulder running to one of the many boulders that littered the valley. Dean followed and put Tessa there too. The two of them had to work hard and quickly to move Benny. Jody was easier she was already half conscious, but damn if her ankle didn’t seem to have been sprained in the explosion. Dean couldn’t help but realise there luck was only getting worse. 

Cas told Dean and Charlie to stay there no matter what. 

“Wait you can’t be planning to fight them yourself?” Dean asked. 

“Hav… been de… ave to er… eep.” He said, his hand on Dean’s cheek. Dean wasn’t entirely sure what he’d said, but the warmth of Cas’ hand on Dean’s cheek was reassuring. Cas was capable. He could do this.

Dean stay behind the rock as he’d been asked. He kept Charlie behind him wanting to make sure she was safe. He wasn’t going to lose another child today. 

The two mutts came running at high speed, on all fours. The came out of the mist and leapt at Cas, without a moment's hesitation. Dean was tempted to go out there and help, but Charlie held him back. He wasn’t sure what they were but they weren’t human. They looked like dogs, young wolves maybe. Dean had never seen a wolf. He’d had to worry about a coyote once when he was seven, but that was nothing to this. 

They moved in no particular pattern or formation, they simply ran, charging towards their prey. Cas didn’t seemed fazed by them even slightly. The first one ran to Cas hoping to tear him asunder. Cas stabbed it in the neck with an arrow. He sidestepped the next, grabbing Ana’s sword. When it lunged at him again, he took the sword and cleaved it’s throat and face. The other one growled as it whimpered. Cas put it down without a second thought. 

Cas called out and Dean heard it for the most part, his hearing returning to him. The ringing was now only a low frequency thrum in his ears now. He walk out from the rock, Charlie behind him. 

“Cas, that was amazing!” Charlie shouted. Her excitement bubbling over. Dean could understand. The situation was hopeless, but they were still somehow surviving it. “Where did you and Ana learn all that-” 

Charlie stopped in her tracks. Dean looked at Cas and saw nothing but despair. Dean had never seen him like this. No he had seen him like this. He… he looked how he’d looked when he’d thought Ana was in danger.

Dean looked at the mutts Cas had just had to kill and he didn’t see anything worth fretting over. These things were misshapen, feral and disturbingly familiar. One was small and lanky, its limp murky hair hanging loosely on its frame. The other had a blond coat, it’s hair curled at the ends. It’s eyes big and blue.

“Oh my god.” Dean muttered. He knew those eyes, and that dopey look, and those… those were Garth and Bess. Tear burned at Dean’s eyes. He wouldn’t dare let them grow in size and he surely wouldn’t let them fall, but it broke him. These people really had no shame. Turning some Careers into… into those things, had been one thing, but it hadn't really hurt. Meg had been an ally. Dean could’ve been on better terms with her, if he’d have given her a chance, but it would’ve hurt Cas more than anyone. This though, this was… these were Regulars. These were the kids Dean didn’t want to see die. These kids had been happy and wanted everything life had to offer, and the Games snatched that right out from under their noses. Then after pushing them to mutual suicide- suicide!- they had the audacity to turn them into monsters. Monsters forced to kill for no reason, but the Capitals pleasure. These were people’s children. These were people! 

Dean wanted to cry, and scream and- and...and kill! He wanted the people responsible for this dead, and he wanted them dead now!

“We-- we won’t let them get away with this.” Dean said through his gritted teeth. 

“What’s wrong with you two?” Charlie asked, still unaware of why the two boys would bother crying over mutts. Mutts that were trying to rip them to shreds no more than minutes ago. 

Until she looked at their eyes, looked at their proportions, looked at them with each other. Even in death it was like they yearned to be close. Charlie was shaking, buy the time her brain connected all the dots together. Her body racked with sobs and her eyes produced more tears than she was capable of crying in any one moment. Dean wished he didn't have to hear again. Not right then, not when he had to hear Charlie’s pain. 

Dean couldn’t control the tears in his eyes any more. They burned like irons as they rolled down his cheeks and nose.

Dean screamed his heart out, not having any word in his vocabulary that convey how awful he felt at that very moment.

  
  


They didn’t mention the hounds again. 

Dean didn’t tell Cas about the mutt that had been disguised as Meg. 

Ana didn’t either. 

They’d layed the two mutts together. It had seemed right in their minds.

“What do we do now?” Charlie asked, her face was still red from crying. Her arms folded into herself. She was ruined.

“I’m not sure. We wait, I guess.” Cas answered.

“I’m tired of that being the only answer anyone has.” Dean adds

“So am I. But I’m even more tired of it being the right answer.” Jody said. “We are in the Hunger Game arena. It was fun to forget what that actually meant for awhile, but for now we just have to wait for them to send in the next thing they have to kill us… an’ hope we can survive it again.”

Dean hated that Jody was right about that. They couldn’t go anywhere. It was giant, but it was still a confined space. They couldn’t hide, the trackers somewhere in there bodies, betraying their location. 

Dean hated waiting. 

The silence between them was broken as another sound took its place. It was an unsatisfying sound. A wild grunting that Dean couldn’t put a finger on. 

“I’ll take care of it.” Cas said.

“Are you sure?” Tessa asked. She didn’t seem all that genuinely concerned. She was too tired. 

“Absolutely. I need to make up for lost time.” 

Cas had been on a campaign to protect as many of them as he could single handedly. Dean knew it was because he was upset by the events that had taken place during his poisoning. He’d missed so much, and had been helpless to stop anything that had happened. With the added fact that he was more or less dead weight during that whole time only seemed to added to his frustration.

 

The first thing to come out was a facsimile of Fergus. 

‘Bad move.’ Dean thought. ‘If they wanted something that would affect us they should’ve tried someone less… hated.’

It’s flesh was similar to that of the other zombified tributes that had been sent out. The only real difference was that its eyes were red. It made it look like some kind of giant bloated rodent. Cas took quick work of the imitation. Dean could see there was a lot of satisfaction on Cas’ face. He was getting the chance to kill Fergus all over again. How could Dean not think that was an excellent opportunity for him? Cas cut the Fergus monster down, slitting its throat and severing its head. Dean thought the whole thing was sickening, but it was what it was. 

“It’s not another bomb is it?” Jody asked. Her voice tired and weary.

“Not that I can discern.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much garcon, they don’t seem like the type to try the same trick twice.” Benny said. He sounded the same as Jody, if not worse. 

“I think it would look bad on their resume, if they couldn’t put ‘knows a hundred and one ways to kill children’.” Dean jokes. 

A few of them laughed. It was nice, but it was also short-lived. No one seemed to have the energy to laugh. Dean barely had the energy to stand up. It had been one life endangering fight after the next, and the short recessions between them gave them nothing but a chance to lick there ever deepening wounds.

“Well I guess more waiting.” Ana said. 

“Lets hope.” Cas added. 

“I’m tired of all this damn fog!” Dean said, he’d meant for it to be a shout, but he simply couldn’t muster it.

“It’s a tactical move.” Cas replies.

“Their gonna leave us in the dark for as long as they think it’ll work to their advantage.” Ana said. 

“They’ll send something else in soon if they already haven’t.” Cas told them. “Should we try moving?”

“Nah, ain’t much point to it. We already decide where we was gon take a stand.” 

“Still would be there too, if they hadn’t sent in a fucking bomb.”

“Yeah, after burning literally every ounce of the arena, you’d think they’d’ve gotten tired of fire.” Charlie muttered. She was still so crestfallen. “Do you think that was really them?”

Dean thought about it himself. He’d only seen twelve years worth of games, a few snapshots of memorable moments from 10’s tributes, but not much else. That was still enough for him to know that the gamekeepers were capable of any sick depravity they could actually accomplish. Dean wasn’t sure though if they’d… he wouldn’t lie to himself like that. If the gamekeepers could somehow manage to reanimate a tribute’s corpse, they’d do it in a heartbeat. The only thing was that Meg and Fergus were too fresh to look like that. Then again the process could just cause rot in the flesh. Dean didn’t want for the answer to be ‘yes’. He was sure it was though.

“No.” he lied. “Those were just… I don’t know robots or something.”

“Yeah Charlie, they were just robots… or something.” Ana said, chiding Dean with her looks. She kept Charlie close to her. The sounds of footsteps alerted them to in-coming danger. 

“Alright, everyone stay down.” Cas told them. 

“Cas, don’t get too over confident.” Ana warned.

“I’m not, but of the seven of us, I’m the only one who has any energy.”

“Barely.” Dean said. “You had to fight off a poisoning, and you threw up twice.”

“We can discuss that later. Right now everyone just stay do…” Cas stopped in the middle of his thought, his attention focused solely on the in coming assalent.  It was so abrupt, Dean didn’t know what to make of it. He got so serious, Dean could only assume that this thing was something big. 

‘ **Dean.** ’ The first time he heard it, Dean wasn’t sure if it was real. He ignored it.

Whatever came running through the mist, didn’t run at all. In fact it stomped its way to them, slowly and without any sense of vengeful urgency. Dean knew it had to be be another tribute. Going off who all was left, it could only be… 

‘ **Dean.** ’

“Shhh, Shut up.” Dean hissed, he ever was calling him had to be quiet. Whatever was coming for them was right on their ass.

The seconds before it struck were silent. It couldn’t even be considered the calm before the storm. It was more like the silence between thunder strikes. The next second, Dick walked straight up to them. 

“Fucking Dick, of course.” Dean snarled. 

**‘Dean’**

“What?” Dean turned and was introduced to the sight of Jo. She looked ghostly and unsolid. 

‘ **You did this to me Dean** .’

“Jo? N-no Jo, t-that was-”

‘ **I’d be alive if you’d have just let me be. If you hadn’t brought me up to that mountain, I’d still be alive!’**

“Jo! You- I-i was just trying trying tuh-to protect-”

‘ **And it got me killed!** ’ 

“Fuck!” Dean couldn’t control the sobs. He’d killed Jo, it was true, he’d killed her the second he told her to trust him. He’d brought her up to that mountain top, and he’d told her he’d protect her. Now she was dead. Dean was trapped in his own nightmare. 

“Kevin, please.” Dean just barely heard it. It was so faint in comparison to the sound of Jo, Dean barely paid any attention to it.  

‘ **Dean why’d you kill me? Was that your plan all along? Did you want them to kill me so that way you wouldn’t have to?** ’

“I didn’t mean to kill you Jo. I-i was just trying to keep you safe.”

‘ **You didn’t try hard enough. You should be dead right now Dean.** ’ 

“Fucking Hell!” Dean’s head felt as if it was going to collapse in on itself. 

‘ **You know what you have to do for me Dean** .’ 

“Please.. N-no, I...I didn’t mean to…”

‘ **What you meant and what happened aren't the same thing Dean. You’ve gotta do it.** ’ 

“Jo, please!”

**‘Kill yourself Dean.’**

‘Please...’

**‘Kill yourself like you were going to the night before the games.’**

“I can’t… Jo... please.”

“Kevin I’m so sorry.” There it was again, so faint, Dean might not have heard it. 

‘ **Find a knife Dean, and kill yourself with it. Kill yourself for what you did to me!** ’

Dean tried to avoid the ghost of the young girl. Tried looking anywhere he could. Tried to remove her image from his mind, but he simply could not remove his eyes from her. Some unseen force refused to let his vision stray from anything that wasn’t the spectre sent to torture him. 

“Kevin please, forgive me!” The abrupt scream took Dean’s attention for the briefest time. He struggled deeply to adjust his vision. He forced his neck and spin to contour itself to a different direction. The pain of it all was torture, his body refusing to cooperate with him for reasons he couldn’t understand. His eyes burned from trying to remove them from the sight of Jo, but he managed. After what felt like hours of turning his head, Jody appeared to him. She was on the ground,  straining from a torture similar to Dean’s. Dean didn’t see why this was happening to them. It was there shared punishment. They’d both promised to protect those kids, and they’d failed. Kevin and Jo were both dead, and it was their fault.

Dean was ready to come to terms with this. It was true, an undeniable fact, that Dean and Jody had sent those children to there deaths. It was obvious that the were only getting what they deserved, until Dean noticed it. It was on Jody’s neck squirming and wriggling, on her skin. Dean took this as a sign. That thing was on him too. 

Dean forced his body to move without hesitation, and it was a challenge. His body moved through quicksand as he grabbed for his neck. The first thing he felt was the mucus membrane.  The slime was sticky and warm on Dean’s hand. Dean was now sure that whatever it was on Jody, was on him too.

The ghost of Jo screamed even louder than before. Whaling it gruesome howls, trying it’s best to force Dean to destroy himself. The thing, the worm, It knew Dean was aware of it, and this was how it fought. Dean tore his fingers into the creatures flesh. As Jo’s screams turned to roars, fire and darkness covering his vision. Pain erupted within Dean his entire body now experiencing the pressure of his nervous system rejecting the pressure he was forcing on it. It was excruciating having to rip the worm from out of his flesh. Dean couldn’t even stand once he’d removed it from his body. The ghost of Jo now vanished, her howls silenced. The worm wriggled and squirmed in his hands, He felt too tired to be bothered with it, but he’d learned never give something the chance to kill you twice.

It made a sickening noise as Dean squeezed the life out of it. He didn’t have time to be occupied by it though. With the worm out of Dean he was actually aware of his surroundings. He looks back and sees the rest of the Tributes wrangling with Dick and Abaddon. 

‘SHIT!’ Dean thought, she must have showed up while he was under the worms influence. He rushes over to Jody, his first priority was making sure she wasn’t going to die under that worms influence. 

“Kevin. I-i didn’t mean for it to happen.” Jody weeped. Her eyes were bloodshot and it seemed as if black contamination was coursing through her veins. Jody reeled back in pain as Dean pulled at the worm burrowed into her neck. Once Dean finally had the worm out of her neck it took her a few seconds to compose herself and remember her surroundings. 

“What the fuck!” Jody screamed.

“More sick tricks!” Dean answered. He helped lift Jody from the ground, letting her use him as support. “Come on we have to help the others.”

The two of them staggered into action. Still disoriented from their shared attack, the realised they simply didn’t have the luxury of not fighting. The rest of the tributes were just barely holding themselves above water against Dick and Abaddon. They didn’t seem to be like the first zombified tributes. Abaddon had those same black eyes, but not any of the rot, they must have perfected the process by the time they’d gotten to her. Dick on the other hand was just terrifying. Nothing about him looked remotely normal. His mouth had been implanted with these strange rotating razor blades. Just looking at it made Dean uncomfortable. Cas was holding his own against Dick, just barely. Cas didn’t have the long knife he’d had at the beginning. Dropping it when he’d been knocked unconscious, and abandoning it when he went to kill Fergus the first time. Dean had never taken to recovering it, which he was sorely upset about right now. Without it Cas and Ana had to share one weapon, which was impossible in this situation. Castiel had the advantage of using the sword now, but that left Ana having to hold off Abaddon with just a small knife. She compensated by at least having the assistance of Tessa and Benny.

Dean pulled his own knife out from his holster and ran towards Dick. The effects of the worm already long dissipated, Dean felt at least able enough to fight the likes of Dick. Unfortunately Dean might have been over estimating himself. 

Cas hadn't been fighting Dick for that long but he had been struggling the whole time. His strength was formidable, his teeth a constant hassle. Castiel ducked when Dick swung at him, he in turn parried and thrust his sword at the monster’s chest, Dick countered and adjusted. Cas went left, Dick went right, Cas struck from above, Dick swept from below. Cas wasn’t taking care of Dick as easily as he’d have hoped, and Dean could tell. When Dean engaged, Dick was more than capable to adjust to the added obstacle. When Jody came, an arrow in hand, Dick had no problem fighting the three of them off. 

They three couldn't fight the creature with perfect precision, but Dick was more than capable of doing that just fine. He fought them as if he’d seen them practice these moves a dozen times. Castiel’s perfected style, Jody’s well train techniques, and Dean’s instinctive slashes were nothing to him. Dick was getting the better of them. When he made his move, it wasn’t a shock, it wasn’t surprising, but that didn’t mean they’d been able to stop him. His form was flawless and without human error.  His strikes where precise and forceful. He contorted and unrelentlessly broke their line, forcing them down. Dean wasn’t even sure what had hit him until he was laying breathlessly on the ground. 

Dick loomed over them with a smugness, Dean wasn’t sure it was possible for someone he was sure didn’t have a mind anymore. The silver blades in his mouth started turning as Dick prepared to turn them into a shredded mess of blood and organs. Charlie sprang into action.  

She tossed anything she could at the monster. Mostly rocks, small pebbles, a bigger one, as large as her hand, and it did little to bother Dick. He was a monolith and they were but ants. Only thing was that Dick always saw himself as a god, above all of them, now with his body a tool for the capital his pride was the size of the sun. It already thought it had snatched victory from two very competent tributes as well as Dean. Crushing Charlie wouldn’t have brought them any glory, but it would be easy. After all it’s easy to crush an ant. What they hadn’t expected was that Dean didn’t give up. He was notoriously stubborn when it came to not giving up. He was even worse at letting people think they’d gotten the better of him. If there was anything he couldn’t stand, it was that. Problem was, Castiel and Jody had similar weaknesses. Castiel didn’t like letting people down, he was a pleaser. Jody was a protector, she was fighting for something, for people she cared for, and she didn’t like it when people got in the way of that ‘them-being-safe’ thing.  The three of them had barely seconds before Dick would rip Charlie to shreds. 

Seconds where all they needed.  

Dean was the first one to get to him. He mustered every ounce of strength he had, and stabbed Dick in his neck. Straight in his carotid artery, black sludge, pouring out of it purposely. Dick reacted accordingly, and his mouth snapped open, revealing his razor bladed mouth.  Jody in turn plunged her arrow into the other side of his neck. Dick didn’t respond to that lightly, he came crashing toward Jody, unprepared for the sword that came from the back of his head. Cas skewered the back of Dick’s head with the sword. The metal blades within reacting violently with the one that had just arrived. They all watched on as the sparks in Dick’s mouth crackled, spewing onto the ground. The sounds were harsh and unforgiving, and not for one second did Castiel try to remove the blade. He kept it thrust deep within the monsters head until the bladed inside simply couldn’t endure. The gears and engines crashed from having to fight steel against steel. The sound of breaking and grinding was evident when his entire head burst a flame. The monster collapsed to its knees, Castiel pulling the sword from its flaming mess of a cranium. 

The sword was ruined. 

Dean looked down on the creature. He felt nothing about it, he was too tired. His mind felt like a swamp, as clouded and murky as the arena around him. They weren’t gonna manage much longer, if they all feel like this. He only remembered the other’s when he had a moment of clarity. The three of them had become two when Tessa had disappeared from the fight. 

“Fucking hell!” Dean screamed. 

“Abaddon!” Cas yelled. Perhaps he thought it might gain her attention, but this wasn't Abaddon. This was a facsimile. It had one purpose and one mission. 

Benny and Ana were holding their own fighting her. Still they were tired, they’d been fighting her and they’d been fighting for hours. Abaddon was a lifeless corpse reanimated. She didn’t tire or wear, though if she did, she hadn’t been fighting nearly as long as they had. Ana alone looked like she was on her final leg. 

Abaddon was ready to take advantage of that, she was ready to ruin them all. She was still a destroyer. 

Tessa threw a boulder through her head.

Dean looked at her in amazement. 

“Cas!” Ana screamed, and Cas replied without missing a beat. He threw the sword, as broken and tattered as it was. She caught it nimbly and without a second thought, harnessed the jagged edges and took it to Abaddon’s body with abandon.

Over,

Over,

Over,

And Over again.

The spatters ran everywhere, Tessa, Benny, and Anna especially, covered in them. The same black slime runs freely on the ground. 


	14. Chapter 14

Dean wanted to go home. It was such a random thought, but he did. He wanted to see Sam. He wanted to see Bobby and Missouri. Hell, he even wanted to see his dad. Dean didn’t usually want to see his dad, so he knew he must be desperate. He also knew that that wasn’t going to happen. He knew for a fact that he wasn’t going to see Sam, Bobby, Missouri, or his Dad anytime soon. He might get to see his mom though. Dean thought that might be nice, getting to see his mom again.  
He’d probably get to see his grandparents too. He was excited about that. 

The seven of them sat down and tried their hardest to rest, trying to gain some semblance of energy to trudge on. The ground was black with the slime blood of the abominations that were sent in. Dean though then that they probably weren’t the real thing, they’d need the bodies for burial. But then again maybe they just didn’t care anymore. Never in the history of Panem had there been a group of tributes who had done what they had done. None that had so completely defied the Capitol and declared freedom. When Dean looks over at the corpse’s of Abaddon and the Dick, Dean thought it was ironic. They’d wanted to play the game. They had wanted this and they’d gotten it. Look at them now. Dean would laugh if he wasn’t so tired and hot. He hadn’t realized it was so hard to breathe. Was it always this hard to breathe?  
“Was it always this hard to breathe?” He asked, “Was it always this hot?”  
“No, I-I don’t think so.” Charlie answered.  
“But it’s not just me right, other people are hot right?”  
“Yeah, it’s- it’s a lot warmer now than it was before.” Jody said.  
The fog that had settled after the mountain had exploded was persistently clinging to everything. Before it had been bearable. Now though it seemed to be humid, like they were getting cooked alive in some slow roaster.  
“What happened to they weren’t going to try fire again?” Benny groaned.  
“Well we only assumed they wouldn’t.” Ana replied.  
“Looks like they’re not getting that ‘one hundred and one ways to kill children’ on their resumes after all.” Jody jokes.  
“What do we do now?” Dean asked  
“I don’t see what there is to do.” Cas answered. “This isn’t an assailant we can fight back. It’s just air.”  
“When we were children we would fight the air all the time Cas, don’t you remember?” Ana bemused.  
“That is completely different from this.”  
“What were you two like as kids?” Charlie asked.  
“Is now really the time?” Cas asked. He didn’t seem to be upset, it was a genuine question.  
“There’ll never be a better time, Cas.” Dean answered. “If something comes barreling through the… fucking mist, then we’ll fight it, but until then… what else is there to do?”  
“Then is it decided that we’ll reminisce over the times before the games?” Cas asked again.  
“Yeah, let’s take a trip down memory lane.” Jody murmured.  
Everyone was tired, so Dean couldn’t be surprised, but Jody seemed like she was ready to sleep. Dean wished he could, desperately.  
“So the twins from two go first, then who?”  
“Dean you go after, and then I’ll go,” Tessa said. “Then Benny, Charlie, and Jody if she wakes back up.”  
“Alright, then…” Ana started. She looked over at Cas, and he back at her. “Well life’s never been easy for us, I guess it usually isn’t for anyone, but, no one in our family has ever known peace.”  
“Ana and I are the 12th and 13th, children in our family.” Dean gawked at that. Well that’s what he was going for, but all he could pull off was an eyebrow raise. “Our father, Claudius, and our mother, Evangeline, were both victors of their respective Hunger Games.”  
“Wait, Claudius… is... is your father Claudius Novak?” Jody asked.  
“Why does that name sound familiar?” Tessa asked. Dean agreed, some part of his brain had heard that name before.  
“He’s the Commander and Chief of the entire Peacekeeper Corps.” Jody answered.  
That’s why! Dean thought. He’d seen it on numerous posters and news feeds, but never as a headline, it was always tucked in there, like he’d wanted his name out of it entirely, but just couldn’t manage it.  
“And that’s you dad?” Charlie asked.  
“No, he’s just our father.” Cas answers. Dean knew that tone, he’d used it himself for the past few years.  
“He and our mother married primarily out of convenience we believe.” Ana said. “They wished to create a dynasty of victors.”  
“A kingdom of monsters, is more accurate Ana.” Cas interjected. Ana’s eyes were cast down as if the truth was familiar but hurtful.“They wished to birth children who would secure their legacy past their own gruesome crimes.”  
“By the time we were born, our parents had already had Michael and Heylel, Raphael and Gabriel, Uriel, Zachariah, Sariel and Tarmiel, Gadreel, Nathaniel, and... Hannah.” Ana head dropped, it was sadness, Dean could tell, he didn’t ask and neither did anyone else.  
“And you guys are the last?” Charlie asked  
“No, after us is Constantine, then Asariel and Samandriel, Ezekiel and Hael.”  
“Fuck. That’s eighteen kids.” Jody says. Dean’s even astounded, he can’t even imagine how that’s humanly possible to have that many kids.  
“Yeah, so there was never really time to be alone… ever.” Cas added  
“Not that we would’ve had much to do, We were all ways training. Always practicing, always… always fighting. Fuck it’s getting hotter I think.” Ana added. She was right. It had slowly become hotter as they’d gone on.  
“But I can’t see any smoke.” Benny said, “Maybe it’s not fire at all.”  
“They could be artificially warming the arena, it would be nothing for them.” Ana mentioned.  
“Yeah but just don’t seem right chere.” Benny stood up and surveyed their surroundings. “I think I see something glowing”  
“Fire after all maybe?” Charlie asked.  
“Does someone here buzzing?” Tessa asked.  
“Nah, don’t think so, too high, looks like some-” Benny never finished the sentence. His head rolling from off his shoulders.  
“OH FUCK!” Dean screams as Benny’s head hit the ground. Everyone else screamed as well, as the sudden shock hits them as to what has just happened.  
All around them the sounds of trees falling became apparent. “Everyone move!” Jody screamed “But stay low!”  
Everyone crawled forwards moving as fast as they could as trees toppled over, all around them.  
“What was that?” Dean asked desperately. “What did that?”  
“It was a laser I think.” Charlie answered as she crawled in front of him. The moist and grimey earth squishing into their hands, as they stumbled on.  
“A what?” Dean screamed.  
“It’s a beam of concentrated light that can cut through stuff like trees, and rocks, and… human necks, like a warm butter knife cuts… well butter!”  
“Shit, and they just had one of those?” Jody askes  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if they had hundreds all throughout the arena.” Charlie corrected.  
“Fuckin’ great!” Dean grunted through his teeth. Just another way the gamekeepers could literally kill them at any given moment. This wasn’t about quick deaths though. They wanted to torture them first.  
“Charlie how do we stop a laser?” Tessa asked.  
“Well you can’t really, they only thing you can do is redirect it maybe, with a reflective surface!”  
“Anyone got a mirror on hand?”  
“Could the sword work?” Cas asks.  
“Maybe, but it might not be reflective enough, and this all still only works on the principle that the laser doesn’t have a higher frequency than the metal can react properly with.”  
Dean had no idea what she’d just said, but it sounded like, ‘It might, let’s check very carefully.’  
They all made it to a section of the forest that didn’t seem to have anymore falling trees. Dean slumped over onto a tree trunk that had already been downed by something. Maybe one of the monster Mutt tributes. Dean couldn’t take it on himself to care. He realised that the cannon for Benny’s death might’ve gone off and he’d missed it. Hell he missed Benny, it had only been minutes since they’d last had to fight their way through and it felt like months, and Benny was only just dead and it was all so fresh again. Who’d even died before Benny?  
Oh right.  
Dean wanted to go home. He wanted to see his mom, too. 

“Okay. Fuck. Fuck. Shit.” Dean panted. “Benny’s dead. Fuck.” Dean couldn’t even muster his voice. The short shot of adrenaline hadn’t even lasted a full minute. Now he was for sure exhausted. Jody was laying on her back on the ground, Cas laying down on his side and Ana and Tessa were using each other as support while Charlie was seated on her knees, panting. Everyone was panting, and the air was less than agreeable. It was still so hot.  
“Cas, Ana, do you… do you guys wanna finish telling us your life story or do we wait for the next laser in silence?” Jody asked, not moving from her bed of dirt.  
“Are we truly going to be that compliant?” Ana asked  
“Once again… is there anything else we can do?” Tessa said right from behind her.  
There was a momentary silence. “Dean.” Cas spoke up. Dean looked at him, he looked so tired and dirty. Dean thought he looked amazing. “Don’t forget you go next.”  
“Promise.”  
“I’m looking forward to it.” And Dean felt like Cas meant it. He felt like Cas really would love to know all about his life. He wondered if he’d get to see Cas after he died. Wondered if he’d visit from whatever slice of wherever the fuck they’d go after they died. Dean would like that.  
“We only ever fought.” Cas started. “That’s what our mother taught us. She only ever taught us how to fight. Our father taught us discipline, but our mother… our mother taught us how to murder.”  
“Our mother had an interest in the old books of Christianity, a pre-Panem religion. She named us after angels, mythical warrior gods who laid waste to the world, for their king.” Ana said.  
“We were named such because we were never to falter or to lose. Victory was our pride, anything less was met with punishment.” Cas said. “But we only ever fought each other.”  
“So there was always punishment.”  
“And it was always awful.”  
“Our mother drilled into us the ways to kill an opponent with just about anything, we were meant to know how to do it because we were meant to be in the games and be victors.” Ana said “Growing up there was always hard. Days would go by were they wouldn’t even let us sleep or eat, but we had each other and it wasn’t too bad. But our mother knew how to deal with twins.”  
“How?” Charlie asked, she too laying on the ground.  
“Our mother has five sets of twins.”  
“Wait, most of the people in your family are twins?” Dean asked. That explains how she could stand to have that many children, she’d only been pregnant… thirteen times. Only thirteen.  
“Michael and Heylel are the only ones that aren’t boy and girl.” Ana replies  
“But strangely none of us are identical.” Cas chimes  
“What’s it like having a twin, I wonder?” Jody asked.  
“It’s nice…” Ana said. Dean could see Cas smile a little. “And it’s scary. I love most of my siblings, but none as much as Cas. I’ve never known a time without him. He’s always been by my side, always been my partner and defender.”  
“Until I’m not.”  
“Cas.”  
“Ana can take care of herself. She always has. She’s protected me just as often as she says I’ve been there for her. But when you love someone like we love each other, it makes you weak. You’d give up everything for them, and… and they’d do the same. Our mother takes that as an offense. Like the thought of love disgusts her. We’re not people, were warriors. Machines meant to kill.”  
“Why did Michael hurt you?” Dean asked. The memory of Cas fighting Dean because he thought he was Michael still fresh in his head.  
“Michael is our father’s right hand, the first child and the most obedient. Whenever our father would want to discipline us, Michael would take us to the holding cells.”  
“But only if our Father was too busy.”  
“Which he always was.”  
“Excuse me but did you say the' holding cell'?” Tessa asked.  
“Sss, with an ‘s’.” Ana corrected. “There are a lot of twins in our family, and when you’re living in a state of near constant struggle, it’s good to have someone on your side.”  
“So our parents found out how to deal with that, and break our ‘codependency’.” Castiel finished, spitting the word ‘codependecy’ like it was a worm. “ In the basement there were two small holes in the floor.”  
“Oh fuck.” Dean said. He could already tell where this was going.  
“Whenever one of the twins would act up. They would take us down into the basement and put each of us in a hole then lock us in.”  
“And if we hadn’t acted too badly, they’d leave it at that.”  
Dean was so curious. Morbidly so, but he couldn’t want to ask, shouldn’t want to ask. “What would they do if you had acted too badly?” but he did.  
“If we acted too badly…” Ana started “Sometimes… sometimes, they’d leave the water on.”  
“Oh my god.” Jody whispered.  
“And once it was about up to your ankles they’d stop it, and still just leave you there.” Ana finished.  
“Why does that sound so bad?” Charlie asked, it was a genuine question, Dean could see it on her brow. She knew why that was a dangerous thing to do, but she couldn’t remember why. Dean could.  
“Because once water settles it cools extremely quickly.” Dean started “It’s why if you just stay wet in a cool house you’ll catch pneumonia.”  
“Something like that,” Tessa started “for even a moderate period of time could cause hypothermia.”  
“Castiel almost lost a toe once.” Ana said, so nonchalant.  
“Yeah, that was fun.” Cas said, almost joking.  
“Shit. How long would they leave you like that?” Dean asked.  
“At least five days.” Ana answered.  
“Oh my fucking-” Dean felt like crying and tearing something in half at the same time.  
“It’s never nice getting put into the cages, we don’t get fed,” Ana started.“Don’t get to sleep, too dangerous.”  
“Can’t even use a fucking latrine. Can’t imagine how many times ive had to stand in cold water , that just so happened to also be my shit and piss.”  
“I’m officially sick.” Jody said.  
“So were we, so often, It’s honestly a miracle we survived this long.” Cas added  
“Was there anyway that you could get out early?” Charlie asked desperately.  
“Sometimes. Our parents would do this to break the twins out of their habit of being so close, so when we wanted to get out-” Ana started. She looked over towards Cas, but Tessa was facing Cas, and Ana had her back to him. He followed naturally.  
“We’d have to turn on each other.”  
“Turn on each other?”  
“There’s never supposed to be a ‘we’.” Cas said. “Only ‘i’ or ‘me’. If our parents thought we were trying to save the other, they’d just keep us in there. But if they thought we were trying to save our self, and only our self, then they’d let us out.”  
“Just like that huh?”  
“Yeah because, they’d gotten what they’d wanted. Even if only for a second.” Cas answered. “Even if only for a second, they planted the seed of doubt between the pair. Enforced that at the end of the day, we live only for ourselves. Not our twins.”  
“Did you guys…” Jody started but she didn’t bother finishing.  
“Nope, not even once.” Ana said, smiling.  
“But we were always the most difficult.” Cas said, an identical smile on his face. “It only ever worked once honestly.”  
Dean looked up, between them.  
“Tarmiel and Sariel don’t speak to each other much anymore.” Ana said, answering Dean’s silent question.  
“Which is fine I guess, they’ve both always been despicable.”  
“Why do you have different last names?” Charlie asked.  
“Milton is our mother’s name, she never took our fathers.” Ana answered “She never saw a reason to, and since all of us are her's she demanded that all the girls take that name. All the boys have the surname ‘Novak’, while we girls have the name ‘Milton’.  
“How independent of her.” Jody muttered, obviously under impressed.  
“Well now that that’s finished, now that you all know the horrible life we’ve been living I guess you can see why we-”  
“You said you knew about psychotic tendencies.” Dean began before Ana could finish. “Was it one of your brothers?”  
“Everyone in our family before us has been in the games, Dean. Michael when he was sixteen, and then Heylel when he was seventeen. Michael… Michael was the greatest tribute ever.” Ana started. “No one in the games history had ever killed as many people as he had.”  
“How man-’  
“Ten.” Cas said, answering Charlie’s question before it had even properly left her mouth.  
Dean was astounded that that was even possible. “He killed ten other people single handedly.”  
“Fuck.” Tessa breathed, the awe of the sheer carnage.  
“Heylel, on the other hand, wanted to upstage him, but it was impossible. No one was that good.” Cas said. “So he made his mark a different way.”  
Ana shuddered at the very thought, as her mouth opened she said: “Never in the history of the Games had so many people died so… bloody as when Heylel killed them. He made sure they’d suffer before he killed them. He’d stab… things into them until there was enough bloodloss, that a cannon would just sound, and…” She could barely continue thinking of the images that haunted her, Dean could tell. She’d probably been forced to watch them. Closely. If Dean was alive when their brother had done this, his parents had probably taken him into the back before he could be scarred for life.  
“Has everyone in you family won the Hunger Games?” Tessa asked.  
“No.” Ana muttered  
“Hannah… Hannah didn’t make it.” Cas told them. “That’s when we realised it, right Ana?”  
“Yeah, Cas that’s when we realized.” She said wiping a tear from her eyes. “But we should’ve known with Gabriel, I think.”  
“Yeah... probably.” Cas said as he wiped away a few tears of his own.  
They both looked so human right then. Worse actually, they both seemed like children. 

There was a stirring in the trees, that stopped anyone from asking more questions. A whistling sound rounded out through the arena, Dean’s instincts told him to stand. But that’s how they’d gotten Benny. So he stayed down. A soft breeze blew through the arena just then. The soft cool air reminded Dean of home. It was also a relief to not have the blistering humidity, clinging to his skin again. For the first time in what felt like forever he could breathe. Then there was a shutter, an unearthly sound that Dean could never recognize in his life. Then there was an earthquake. Everything around them shook violently in no direction, except every direction at once.  
Then that unearthly noise again. This time it sounded a little more familiar. It sounded like gears and engines, like the tractor they’d use every few weeks for crops, times a million.  
Then everything just moved.  
A quick blast of wind that Dean had never dreamed before, shot through them, pushing Dean back into the tree trunk. His lungs felt impossibly full, as air blasted him in the face. His eyes watered, his throat dried. When the blast was over, he nearly coughed up a lung. He staggered up to his feet, his brain buzzing from it’s previous ordeal.  
“What the he-” another blast of wind shot through the air. This one twice as violent perhaps, as the previous one. It threw Dean back with a ton of force, as he went flying threw the air. Next thing he knew the wind had stopped abruptly again.  
“Dean are you alright?” Cas screamed.  
Dean wasn’t sure how to reply. He checked himself, nothing seemed broken, nothing punctured. Nothing hurt in a new way. He’d been aching since his fight with the Ruby imposter mutt. 

The others had gotten up momentarily to run over to Dean before another wind blew through the air. tThis time all of them flew out. Cas smack straight into Dean, and then Tessa after him. The three of them swirling and spinning around each other. Every form of debris the arena had to offer lobbed itself at them. Mud, leaves, branches and twigs. Then something impossibly hard stopped them. Dean would think something was broken from this whatever hitting him so harshly. But the wind still smashing into his face stopped him from getting to experience it properly. This blast lasted much longer than the last two. Dean feared he’d get no air, if this lasted much longer. The air blast would probably cause his lungs to explode.  
The three of them remain airlocked to this solid thing for minutes, eyes shut closed by the force, nothing but the pressure to be heard. When it stopped Dean was wildly relieved. The pressure now gone, the three of them fell from the solid thing that had kept them from flying around any further. It was a boulder, go figure.  
“Well that was surprising.” Cas said, the first to speak amongst them.  
“Yeah but at least we’re all alright.”  
“Dean.” Tessa gasped.  
Dean looked over to her, and saw she was not alright. A branch. A stray branch. A stray fucking shitty branch had pierced her side and had lodged itself into her ribcage. Blood had already stained her clothes and was dripping from tip to stem. Tessa wavered a little and Dean ran over to catch her, Cas close behind him. Who knew how long that thing had been in her, or how long it was. What it was puncturing.  
“Dee- Dea…” She struggled, blood trickling out from her mouth. “I’m-i’m sor- Dea- Dean-i’m sorry.”  
“Shhh, Tessa it’s fine, it’s gonna be okay.” Dean whispered.  
She smiled a little. Not much and not for long but it was there. She coughed some more trying to breathe, which was probably what was killing her, but she couldn’t help it. Her brain was begging for air, in all the ways it could manage.  
“Dean- Dean- i’m -sorry- so...so sor-” she struggled, the sound gurgling from her throat.  
She died in his arms.  
Dean cried as the tears forced their way out of him, he had no way of stopping them. The cannon went unnoticed as Dean screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. just wow, it's been seven whole months since i updated last. That more than half a year. incredible. This should be the second to last chapter I think. But just a heads up I'm going to do a clue ending, just because when i started this there were so many way's i could finish it. One will be my original ending, one will be the 'expected' ending, and one will be the true ending.  
> Thanks for reading sorry it's been sooooooo long.


End file.
